Tension and Despair but Love in the Air
by AlwaysLovingMe
Summary: Kagome has been living with a abusive father for 11 years.Her mother died giving birth to her brother who died two days later.Ever since her father has beaten her and raped her.Now they are moving to Michigan.She just wants to go and live her life with out any other problems.She's a good person but can't see why she has to deal with this.But she doesn't know someone can show her...
1. Moving Doesn't Change Anything

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I know you wish I did, I do too. Okay! On with the story!

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

Dear Diary,

Here I am. 17 years old almost out of high school. I have a 4.0 and no problems with my teachers. My mother past when I was 10 years old. She died while giving birth to my brother. He died two days later from breathing problems. I live with my abusive dad. He doesn't give a crap about me. But he always looks to his 'little girl' for help, or anything he needs. Well, if I'm your little girl why do you fucking touch and rape me all the time. Just because you fell like you need some pussy when you don't have money to pay for a damn prostitute! But I can't tell anyone. I just can't bring myself to do it. I know what you are thinking. _'What it is she afraid of? She needs to get away from him!' _ Well you can't do much if he tells you don't tell anyone or he will kill you with an AK 47 pointed at your fucking head! Don't think he won't do it. I've seen him kill my cousin for not giving him 20 bucks! Why can't my life be easier? I think I'm a good girl. I mean I get good grades. I help the homeless every fucking week. I deal with bitches that do nothing but use and fuck people for there own damn pleasure! Why can't anyone just love me for me and not my body? Just why does God hate me? Why is he putting me through this? I thought he loved me?

~ Kagome Higurishi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~T ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We're moving to Michigan. We are going to stay in a suburban area. My dad may be an ass, but he has a lot of money.

I sit in the back seat and stare out the window as we drive to the house. The back is my normal seat. I don't like sitting in the front with that man. He always offers but I always decline. It just gives him a chance to dig his disgusting hands down my shorts during the road trip, which is a long ride. I mean from Georgia to Michigan. Yeah I don't think so.

I take a small peek at him just to see if he is starring at me through the mirror. He isn't. His dark gray eyes are fixed on the road. _Thank God! _He loves just to stare at me. He says I look exactly like my mother, but more developed and more beautiful. He thinks it's because of his looks. Yeah! Fuck that! I would actually let you kill me before I agree!

I have brown eyes. A heart shaped head and full pink lips. I'm slim but not to skinny. If I show you what's under my shirt you'd see big round sized breast and abs. I try to work out hoping that one day I can be stronger than my dad. I'm tall but not to the point all boys are shorter than me. Maybe 5 foot 7. Don't get me wrong! I think I'm beautiful but don't really think its official. I get the compliment all the time. But they only say it to be nice.

We show up at the house. It's big and white. I have to say, dad did a good job. I was surprised he asked me where we should live. I didn't think he would listen. I thought he would pick a dark and gloomy house in the middle of the biggest and darkest forest to match my doom so no one can hear my screams.

Believe me when I say he was not always like this. He was an amazing father like when I was 7. After that my mom and him kept arguing and threatening for divorce. When that happened he didn't have my mom to make love to. So he used me instead.

When we pulled up in the drive way, I saw the moving van and movers taking in my new bed set. My dad broke my last bed with all of the rocking he was doing. And he was not rocking me to sleep, more like hell. Yeah that's the one. He broke my dresser when he threw me into it before he broke my bed. Yeah, I tried to stand up to him for the first time. That didn't really work out that well. He got what he wanted when I realized my arm was broken, which was after the first hit.

"Kagome wake up! We need to start unpacking. I'll leave you alone until you are done." Oh he is so disturbing! "By the way, I have a huge surprise for you in garage. Hopefully they had put it in there." Oh man, is it a new place to have your fun! I thought you were gonna leave me alone. You are such disgusting liar!

My dad gets out of the car. I watch him as he walks over to one of the movers and talks to them. I see the mover nods his head and smiles as he turns his head to the car to look at me. I get out of the car and walk up to them.

"C'mon Kagome, I'll show you your surprise" my dad says as he winks at me. I follow him to the garage. I know he won't touch me. He is not that sick to touch me in front of people. He opens the garage door and turn on the light. When I walk in, the size of the garage doesn't surprise me until I see what is in it. "Surprise!"

When I the lights go on, I see a red Mustang with a let-down roof and a turquoise, silver and black motorcycle next to it, both with purple bows. Maybe he does kind of love me. That or he wants to make my life look normal so no one can suspect a thing. DING! DING! DING! Yup, the second one is correct. At least he used all my favorite colors: red, turquoise, and purple. I didn't think he knew!

"Wow, dad thanks! And they are my favorite colors." I walk over to touch the Mustang.

"Yeah that's right" he said hesitantly scratching his head. Oh wow, I was like so wrong. I should've known. "Well, you need a car and a bike. I won't be taking you to school. Someone has to."

"So you got me a bike and a car because the walk is too long, because that never stopped you before" I said sarcastically. He so didn't care in Georgia.

"Um yeah, no. You see we live in the suburbs, and if they find out that I making you walk miles to get to school, I'd be put in jail. And we don't want that now do we."

Uh yeah! Dude you're such an ass. "Then why did you get me expensive things like this if you don't care" I ask with confusion clearly showing.

"Oh my little princess, I do care", he said as he grabs my face. I snatch out of his hand. "I don't want you to drive around with a broke down car. I have to think of my reputation." Wow he sounds like a popular teenager who is obsessed with her own life. He hands me two sets of keys. One of them had the car and the motorcycle's keys on it, and the other with the house keys on it. I snatch them and walk inside the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ X _ X (o_o) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm in my room putting up my clothes. My room is pretty nice. Fuck that it's amazing! It's really huge and has a bathroom that is the same size as my old room. My dad had it painted lavender because I'm a girl he says. My bed room set is all white. It includes a headboard, dresser, chess, two nightstands, and a desk. He gave little extra accessories that made my room look amazing and girlie, but I love it. After I unpacked (which didn't end until like 3 hours later) I threw myself on my bed. The movers unpacked everything else besides my dad's room. They asked me how I wanted the kitchen and laundry room since I would be in there more. The decorative pillows fell on my face. I smiled from comfort and relaxation. I closed my eyes for tens minutes and I hear knocks on the door. (I locked it so no one could enter.) _Dang It! Can't I get some rest!_

"What!"

"Open the door!"

"No, what do you want!"

"Get your stuff ready for school tomorrow, but first come make diner! I'm starving women!" I threw a pillow at the door hoping it will make him shut up and go away. It worked, because my mom used to hit him with pillows until he couldn't breathe when they argued. He is frightened by them now. I just think it's hilarious!

I get up and put on some flip-flops. I like to make sure the house is clean before I walk barefoot. Just because the house is newly built and we are the first owners, doesn't mean shit! My motto is if it isn't clean, then it doesn't deserve my feet on it. The only time I walk barefoot is when I'm on the beach, near a pool, or when I know I cleaned the floor. I opened my door and locked it with my personal key. (I installed a new lock so my dad won't come in when I don't want him to.)

Walking in the kitchen I realized my dad went to the grocery store. It looks like he purchased the whole store itself! And I guess since he went to the store for first time, I am supposed to put up the food all by myself. The bastard is lucky I have a thing for messy atmospheres.

Here I am making spaghetti and homemade garlic bread, one of his favorites. Hopefully it will make him satisfied and stay off my ass. Literally! I love the smell fresh food. When I add the sauce that's when the thing arrives.

"Oh that smells delicious" it says when he opens the top. "Ah, sit!" Dumb ass didn't even think that it would be hot! I hold in the laughter almost chocking myself.

I took the plates and utensils out and started fixing our plates. He grabs the plate before I could put the bread on it. Then he grabs the bread out of my hands and stuffed his face. I walk to the fridge and grabbed me a soda. When I came back he looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" He put his fork down and folded his hands and stared me up and down. I rolled my eyes and turned to grab his beer out of the fridge. I slid it to him and took my plate to the dining room.

There is where I ate my diner. When I finished eating I took my dishes in the kitchen. When I got there I saw my dad sleeping on the counter hugging a half empty beer bottle with empty ones surrounding him.

The first thought that came to my mind was, "Yes, he is so drunk he collapsed! Now he won't bother me and he will have a major hangover!" I know shameful isn't it? I cleaned up the beer bottles saving them for deposits and washed the dishes. I won't even try to help him to his bed 'cause then he'd pull me in. So I left him and went up stairs.

I made it to my room and unlocked my door. I walked in and sat on my bed beginning to attach my sets of keys to my key chain. When I got up, I grabbed a box that said "Kags' Bathroom Materials'. I walked to my bathroom and started to set it up. "Man I can't wait to get in the shower".

I unwrapped my toothbrush holder and soap dispenser and sat it on the sink. I laid the decorative towels over the towel-poles and stacked the usable towels in the cabinets. My bathroom's theme is Japanese cherry blossoms. It's beautiful with the pale pinks and delicate looking flowers painted on the wall. But I could've done better.

Getting ready for school tomorrow I started packing my book-bag. I also took out my outfit. I have to say my style is pretty good. I'm going to wear my black mini skirt, a turquoise tank top with a white belt around my waist, and a black short sleeve jacket that stops under my bosoms. The shoes? My turquoise, black, and silver Nikes. I designed them online and brought them. I know, I'm awesome.

Wanting to scrub my body to the bone I grabbed my underwear and pj's and ran into my bathroom. I locked the door before laying my clothes on the clean counter. I stripped quickly then jumped in the shower while turning on the hot water.

Heaven. That's all I felt in the shower. I love taking showers and baths. I love being in water. Every time I'm in water it seems like everything washes away. That's the only time I don't have to do anything, no thinking or nothin'. Sometimes I sit there and cry, letting all my tears wash away with the tainted part of my life to leave with it. It soothes me.

After I stood there for like, 10 minutes, I grab my favorite body wash 'Cherry Blossoms in the Night Rain'. Another thing that soothes me, rain, I love everything about rain. It helps me sleep at night. It's beautiful.

I started to scrub my skin until I felt clean. Sitting in the car with my dad for hours is not lovable, especially during the pit stops. Thank God we didn't go to any hotels or anything. I rinsed my skin and turned off the water feeling self-pity because I was done. I don't need to shave. The only hair that grows on my body is the hair on my head. Thank God! No pubic hair on my wash cloth! I climbed out wrapping the towel around myself. After I dried off, I lotioned my skin with my lotion that matched my body wash. (Yes, I do have the body spray, perfume and everything else included in the bathing pack!) I dressed myself in my panties and pj's. I don't wear bras while I sleep. It's uncomfortable. I threw my clothes in the laundry basket and walked out the bathroom. But I didn't like what I saw.

My dad was sitting on my bed. 'Shit, I forgot to lock my door!' He stood up and walked towards me. "Oh, I see you took a shower. You smell delicious", he said. I could tell he was still drunk. I'm used to it. That's the worst time for him to see me. He gets too rough with me and leaves bruises. He stared me up and down licking his lips. I ran to get my keys but he caught me by my arm and threw me on the bed. I bumped my head on the headboard. I screeched at the pain. But he didn't care, he just climbed on me. I struggled against his hold but he just slapped me to shut me up. It worked because I didn't want to go to school with an injury on my first day. That's it!

"W-wait, you shouldn't be doing this," I stuttered. My voice was strain from my cries. "I-I have to g-go to school to-tomorrow. An-and you d-don't ah, want me to h-have bra-bruises." I tried to push him off. He stopped kissing my neck and looked at me.

"What did you say" he growled. His eyes scared me half to death. His eyes aren't normal, he's not normal.

"You can be charged with child abuse if I uh go to school with um bruises. You don't want that. Remember your reputation." I could feel him loosen his grip. He rose off of me and walked out. I ran to close and lock the door. I turned and leaned on the door, heart racing and body shivering. I slowly walked to my bed and climbed in. I covered my face with my comforter not caring how fluffy it was and cried my heart out. Then I realized it was raining. My room fell silent. All you could here was the pitter-patter of the rain on the roof. As I stared at the ceiling my eyes grew heavy and I fell to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ _ ~ U _ U ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey people it's me! I actually am supposed to be writing another story but I can't find my flash drive and it has my chapters on it. So I don't know how long it will be until I finish that. But you can read the chapters I have up. It's called High School Love. I got that story from a dream. This story I got from eating my favorite pie. And my parents say eating junk is not good for you! I just came up with a great story idea that can get me paid! What ya gotta say now mamma! I love you guys, keep up with me. Read and Review People!


	2. A Turn For the Better

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the song that will be in this story. To bad, 'cause I would've rocked it on stage man. I am like so telling the truth! But the poem in the story I wrote myself. Enjoy my people!

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Slap!

Here I am, waking up to the damn alarm going off in my ear. _'I should've thrown it.' _Morning isn't the best time for me. I get really grouchy and lazy. I remove the comforter to release my self to the cold air. _'Damn it's cold in here!'_ I climb back in until I grab my robe and put it on. I climb out of bed and walked to the door making sure it's locked. I don't want to have any reruns of last night. Once I realized it was locked I walked over to my dresser and plugged my I pod into my speakers. The song 'Ignorance' by Paramore came on. I bobbed my head to the beat then ran into the bathroom. I didn't want to close the door because I wanted to hear the music.

Turning on the light, I stared at my self in the mirror; my eyes caught the bruise on my head from the headboard incident. My mind traveled to the recent event. My head bowed as I tried to keep my calm and hold back my tears.

'_I can cover that.'_ I took off my clothes and jumped in the shower. I scrubbed myself clean, washed my hair, and jumped out drying off. It didn't take long because I have school. I blow dried my hair and put lotion on. I walked out of the bathroom and went to get dressed. While I slipped on my socks and shoes I sung along to the song.

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person, but you can't take it__  
__the same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself__  
__don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same__  
__Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good__  
__well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out__  
__you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out__  
__Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

I started to dance around my room after I tied my shoes. I dance straight into the bathroom. I plunged in the curling irons. While they were heating up I put on some make-up. But not to much, I don't want look like a clown whose mother is a raccoon. I popped my lips after putting on my favorite lip gloss. I noticed my curling irons were hot when my hand almost touched it.

I combed out the naps and styled it. My hair was straight but curly at the end and I put some bangs over my eyes. I flipped them up but to the point they still covered one of my eyes so I could look mysterious. When I was done I walked into my room and grabbed a black and silver purse and packed it with the usual purse stuff. You know tissue, make-up, wallet, phone, gum, all that nice stuff? I laid it on my shoulder, over my chest. I went to un-plug my I pod and turn off and grabbed my ear-phones. Realizing I should be out by now, I ran to grab my book-bag and keys and ran out of the house into the garage. I didn't care if my dad ate breakfast or not. I'll just grab my own on the way.

I've decided to ride my motorcycle since it matched my outfit. I could picture myself on my bike with my skirt flying and me leaning over to drive with my helmet on. I already knew it would be hot. I zoomed out of the garage to the road. Before I really drove to school I stopped at a McDonalds and grabbed me a caramel frappe and a mcgriddle. I ate the mcgriddle on the way out of the restaurant and put my frappe in the cup holder and zoomed off to school. It took about 25 minutes to get there. Lucky I had a GPS, or I wouldn't have made it in time.

I drove slowly into the parking lot. Many stares were shot at me, especially male ones. I thought, _'Hm, why won't I just give it a little spice?' _And that's exactly what I did too. When I made it into a parking space with my music as loud as a concert, I took off my helmet slowly with one hand and shook my hair and gripped at my roots with the other and winked at a guy while a sly smile grew on my faces. _'Okay, enough playtime Kags.'_

I turned off my bike and slid my keys into my purse. I grabbed my frappe, got off the bike and cat walked into the school making sure I was switching and not twitching. I love playing with the boys little minds.

I walked into the office chuckling at the stares. I walked up to the counter until the lady's head lifted up from her.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" she said.

"Um, yes I'm Kagome Higurishi, and I'm new here. I came to get my schedule" I smiled at her politely as she did the same.

"Okay just hold one second." She opened a drawer to her right slid a yellow envelope out. "Here you go. It has everything you need, including a map to the school. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you and you too." I walked out of the office and sat on a bench across the hall. I opened the envelope to see a picture ID, schedule locker number and combination, and the map like she promised. I looked at the ID. "That's the picture from my last school ID. My dad must of gave it to them." I sighed and looked at my locker number and combination. The paper said

_Locker Number: 2143 Combination: 3, 15, and 10_

_You will be supplied with your text books, a school duffle bag, and a school sweat shirt._

_Have a beautiful first day!_

_~ Principle Kaede Shirley_

I looked at the school map. It showed me where my locker was. And I walked there. It wasn't that far, just five classes down the hall up stairs. I tried my combination, but it didn't open. _'I know I heard the click, dude!'_ I struggled with the latch yanking and yanking. Next thing I know, a very strong, clawed hand hit the locker from behind me and it popped open. I twirled around and found myself gazing into beautiful golden eyes not too far above mine. I couldn't help myself but to stare at them. Did he just say something?

"Huh, I'm sorry what did you just say" I said blushing really hard. Man, this is just too embarrassing!

He did nothing but rolled his beautiful eyes. Then he smirked and said, "I said don't worry about the lockers, they are always like that. All you have to do is give it a little tap now and then and it will open." Wow, was I out that long for him to say all of that. Whoosh, man, whoosh.

"Thanks, I'm Kagome by the way." He smiled at me! His smile is so beautiful! Cut it out man! Stop acting like a little girl with a huge crush on a super star! Get. It. Together!

He chuckled and said, "You're the chick on the bike. Nice little show you put on back there. It was hilarious to see the guys' faces." He pointed at the gang of boys behind him talking among them selves, they all had the on the same jackets. Oh, they must be on the football team, now that I realized, this guy has on one too! "I'm Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha huh, nice name. Well Inuyasha, it was all a part of the plan. It was funny to me too. I couldn't help but do it." We started laughing together. The boys walked up to us waiting for us to notice their appearance.

"Well, who is this beautiful flower" one them said after we stopped laughing, grabbing my hand and kissing it. I snatch my hand away not liking to be touched much. "Ooh, a feisty one!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but with annoyance. "This is Kagome, she's new here," he said turning towards me. ", and we will be helping her around the school to her classes."

I raised my eyebrow and said "Uh you don't need to do that. I have a map, see?" He snatches it out of my hands and ripped it. Then he grabbed the envelope out my hands and took out my schedule to read it. I was really confused at that point. "Hey, I needed that to get around."

"Hush, I'm reading." That shocked me for than electricity. Standing there with my mouth opened I turned around and grabbed my history text book. That was the first class I had. Before I could close my locker he reached in and grabbed my literature book out.

"It's best you get your books for your first three classes. Sense you have art for your third hour you only need your history and literature books." At that he took my history book out of my hands. "Lucky for you, we have our first two classes together. Now you can stare at my eyes for three hours." My mouth went open at his cockiness. "Don't worry I'll leave them open for you."

I chuckled at that and said, "Uh no, lucky for me you can carry my books. You should be happy, many people wishes and dreams for this privilege." I smiled sweetly at him tilting my head making me look innocent.

Everyone laughed and one of the boys said, "Okay, now that you two are done flirting lets go Inuyasha. We need to get to class. Bye you guys." He waved to the other boys as they left to go their own classes.

It was Inuyasha's turn to chuckle. "Kagome this is Miroku, we grew up together. When he turns to a perv you can slap him because he has a girlfriend." Miroku put on a fake face showing he was hurt. "She'd be happy if you'd do it." At that we walked to class. It was right next to my locker. Lucky me! I've met a hot guy who carries my books to the classes we have together that is right next to my locker. I think God is realizing how much I need his help in my life. We walk into class and a girl runs to Miroku and kisses him. _'That must be his girlfriend, she's pretty.'_

"Hey babe, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Kagome this is Sango, my girlfriend, Sango this is Kagome, the new girl with the motorcycle" he said to her after their quick make-out session. Wow, I'm growing popular just from that! That means words travel fast. Which means keep your damn secrets to your self, girl.

"Hey, Kagome" she said shaking my hand. "I can tell we will be good friends if Miroku introduces me to a girl before I find him flirting with her." She smiled at me when she finished talking.

I smile back at her. "Hi." She seems like a good person. And she has attitude but not too much. I like her, perfect friend material. I walked over to the seat next to Inuyasha.

"I knew you'd sit there," he said handing me my books ", perfect view of my eyes." I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook, balled it up and threw it at him. Something tells me he will be teasing me all year and the next.

After that moment the teacher walks in. "Hello class. Get out your notebooks and open your text books to page 187. We will be learning about poetry." I smiled at that, I absolutely love poetry. Write it all the time to keep my mind of some _things_. Inuyasha gave me a piece of folded paper.

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_I would like to dougie,_

_Will you teach me how to?_

I tried my hardest to not laugh my ass off. So I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly. I saw Inuyasha chuckle at my procedure. I wrote back to him on the other side then gave it back.

_LOL If you were trying to rhyme, then you failed epicly!_

He laughed quietly at what I wrote. I wish I could do that, but I like so can't. He wrote back and gave it back to me.

_So XP_

I rolled my eyes and ripped the paper turning my attention back to the teacher. "Okay, class, I want you to write your own poem. No, it does not have to rhyme, yes you can ask others for help, and yes it _can not _be about sex." She smiled at the class sarcastically.

Inuyasha pushed his chair to my desk along with Sango and Miroku. Wow I have friends already? Shock!

"I'm not good with poems", Sango said with worry.

"Don't worry I help you, my beautiful ball of sunshine", Miroku said to Sango.

Inuyasha just stared at me while I began writing mine. No, I didn't see him but I could feel his eyes on me. I've had training from my dad staring at me all the time. In a matter of seconds I was done. "Finished." I pushed it away from me like a cocky championship poem writer. They starred at me with aw. "What? It's not that hard."

"Damn girl! It's not that easy for other people too" Inuyasha said picking up my paper to read my poem out loud.

_Why hurt others, just for it to be done_

_You say it doesn't bother, all the sorrow you feel is none_

_You fill my heart with pain, and no one wants to deal with it _

_Leaving my heart at strain, not worth a single digit_

_But no, my heart keeps on a down low, letting you think its okay_

_Not letting a single tear flow, when it really wants you to go away_

_Now it's time for you to see, the terrible things that makes me sink_

_Because now I'm not me, because past comes to mind I can and I can barely think_

_Now I've told you how I felt, without any lies_

_My cards are dealt, but my heart still cries_

When Inuyasha finished reading, he stared at the paper intensely rubbing his chin as if he was in deep concentration.

"How in the hell did you write something like that so quickly", Sango said shock as I don't know what.

"I don't know it just comes to me" I said trying to hide the biggest secret that holds my life in its hands.

"Yeah, like it has actually happened to you. If I haven't learned anything in this class I've learned that poetry comes from the heart" Inuyasha said putting the piece of paper down. "This poem has too much of a strong vibe for it not had a connection to what you are feeling." Then he started starring at me like he good read what was wrong, like he knew about my whole life. I began to get scared, scared to the point that I felt the I gave to much in my poem. _'Oh shit! Think Kagome, think!'_

"Well, yeah you see I was bullied by some people way to big for me to deal with when I was younger and it kinda stuck with me", I said hesitantly. _'Yup, perfect Kags! That was great.'_

"Well that happens to a lot, people are constantly bullied, like to Inuyasha's little cousin Shippou. Am I right" Miroku said not knowing he was helping me.

"Yeah, you're right", Inuyasha said not looking convinced.

"Well I love it Kagome. You did an amazing job" Sango said with a bright smile. I love her. She is so nice.

"As do I, Sango. Now I will take that and you guys have a good day" the teacher said. Everyone walked out of the classroom when the bell ringed.

Inuyasha was quiet on the way to the next class. He was also quiet in class. Not even one joke. Is he worried about me? If so, why, he just met me? He doesn't know nothing about me Is this how it feel to be love, to have someone to care about you? Nice to know I have that in friends. Now only if I had that in a father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ . o_o ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you have it people. The next chapter should hopefully be out tomorrow. I will try my best. This is my second fanfic. The first didn't go so well. Wish me luck. Oh and please review and tell me how you think I did on the poem. I wrote it my self. And feel free to give me idea's on songs that should be in the next chapter or so. Love ya my people! Please review! 'Till next time we meet …


	3. Going Back to the Worse

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Another person does. I also don't own any future songs that will be in this story. Some poems I might, I'll say if I don't.

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

Inuyasha's POV

I sat for a moment and watch Kagome as she gathers her things. 'Something about her makes me want to get to know her.' I got up and walked out of the class with Kagome in tow. I nodded to Miroku and Sango as they waved goodbye. I was still in deep thought about Kagome's poem. Something just isn't right, you can't write a poem like that because some kids pushed you around in the 5th grade and you're a junior in high school. It just doesn't work that way. I have to learn more about her.

We walked into our next class and sat down next to each other. I didn't pay much attention to the teacher, all my attention was on Kagome. I scanned over her features, she was extremely beautiful, not like I didn't notice her before. That's one the reasons why I started talking to her. The other reason is because of her scent, it's tainted with sadness and frustration and it was not from the cheap lockers.

I noticed her sadness when she pulled up in the parking lot. It wasn't her actions that caught my eyes, although I enjoyed them, it was the glint in her eyes. You don't have to know someone in order to know that something is wrong. The gorgeous smile she had didn't match the sadness in her eyes.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Inuyasha, I heard that you starting to go out with Kikyou. What's up with that man", one of his friends said to him._

"_Listen, it's not true alright. That's what she wants from me. I'm not going to date a whore who wants to suck my dick and thinks I will by her a Channel bag for the good job she done. Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled back out of frustration. He had a strong dislike for Kikyou. "Koga, you have got to be crazy! Yeah she is okay looking, but can't keep her hands out of other people's pants. When we first met, Kikyou had as much respect for me as gay men loved vagina. She doesn't like demons at all. She believes we have a bad reputation and it will destroy her life. Plus I'm only half demon. She didn't even realize I was worth somethin' until she heard I was rich."_

"_That is so true, man! She won't even look at me unless I have money in my pockets. But I'd still wanna hit", Koga couldn't finish his sentence because of the site he saw. "God damn, who is that?"_

_There was a girl who just pulled up on a motorcycle with music as loud as a concert. When she realized we were starring at her, she took off my helmet slowly with one hand and whipped hair then gripped at her roots with the other. Almost the guys' mouths' dropped. She winked at us before she walked into the school. I stared at her as she walked in. I could smell the sorrow on her all the way over here. The stench was very strong. What could make a person so unhappy? I never smelled anything like it._

_But I couldn't help but laugh at what she did. It was so funny how she played with them that way. I could tell she was joking because I saw her fall apart laughing when she went into the school. I knew at that time that she would be a fun person to hang with, and not that bad to look at._

"_Did you see just see that", my friend Bankotsu asked with wide eyes._

"_You mean your perverted looks at the new chick, oh yeah I saw it. I also saw how she played with your tiny little organs you call brains, or is it your penis", I said before laughing my ass off._

"_Man whatever, fuck Kikyou, I want get with that" Koga yelled out like it was actually happen. At that the bell rung and everyone went inside to gather their things for class._

_When I went to my locker all everyone was talking about was the new girl. Speaking of, she past right by us and my friends went silent. I looked up from my things and got a good look at her. She was pretty, but her eyes didn't match. They were sad and unusual looking, they just didn't look right with her amazing body. 'Damn Inuyasha, get your fucking head out of the gutter!' _

_When she stopped she starred at the locker then tried to open it. I closed my locker and leaned on it watching her to see if she would get it. She didn't open it. Although I wanted to watch the amusing scene, I went over to her reached over her and knocked on the locker. It popped open with out a problem. She swirled around and I backed up not wanting to get socked in the face by a girl. She seemed pretty feisty. _

"_Don't worry about the lockers, they are always like that. All you have to do is give it a little tap now and then and it will open", I said. She didn't say anything. I could tell she was starring at my eyes. I gave a cocky smirk. Well I have an admirer._

"_Huh, I'm sorry what did you just say", she said blushing and starring at the ground in embarrassment._

_Aww, she is cute when she blushes._

_End of flashback_

The next bell rung and everyone got up. I grabbed my books and walked behind Kagome to our lockers.

I'm guessing she didn't know our lockers were this close because she said, "You don't have to follow me around. I'll find my way."

I just chuckled at her comment. Confusion was spread over her whole face until she realized I was walking over to my locker. I looked at her and kneed my locker and it popped open. She looked so embarrasses. I tried to hold in my laughter but couldn't. So to take the pressure off of her I asked, "Hey, would you like to have lunch with us?"

She looked up from her locker and smiled. "Yeah sure, that would be nice. Is that after third period?" I nodded my head. "Cool."

I showed her where her next class was before I realized this is the place I always tried to avoid. "Hey baby" a familiar annoying voice said behind me as arms wrapped around my waist. I wriggled out of the grip and Kagome gave a look saying _'what the fuck is that'_.

"Hi Kikyou" I said very annoyed. I can't stand Kikyou. She smells like cheap perfume, that she used too much of by the way. Plus she uses too much make-up that just makes me want to throw up double time.

"Who's the new girl" she said as she shot a glare at Kagome for being around me. Kagome rolled her eyes as she said "Oh whatever, you deformed butterfly" under her breath. I smiled at her and she gave me wide eyes as if saying _'you heard me' _

"This is my new friend, Kagome. Kagome, this is" I took time to try not to vomit. "Kagome, this is Kikyou." Kagome giggled at my facial expression. Kikyou I need to go to class. Kagome have a nice first day. Bye", _swallow and breathe, swallow and breathe_, "Kikyou." After that I ran off to History. When I looked back I saw Kikyou turn to Kagome and said something. _'I'm so sorry Kagome. Please don't kill me when you see me.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O.O +_+ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to Kagome's POV

So Inuyasha ran down the hall with the thing I didn't want to look like when I carefully put on my make-up this morning. _'Thanks a lot Inuyasha!'_ Something is telling me I won't enjoy what's going to happen next.

"So who the hell do you think you are talking to my man", the thing they call Kikyou yelled at me. I searched in the purse for my gum. _'Damn it, where's the gum when you need it? Ah ha, here it is!'_

"Well I'm Kagome Higurishi" I said as I un-wrapped the piece of gum. "And you need something for that breath of yours." I popped the gum into her mouth when she opened it out of shock from my comment. _'Bingo!'_ Then I closed and open her mouth to make her chew the gum I gave her. I was really interested in it too, because she needed to something with her halitosis.

Everyone around us laughed at my actions. She snatched away from me and chewed the gum then said, "Listen here, stay away from Inuyasha. You got it, good."_ 'It's not my fault that people think your condition is funny. I am trying to help you darling!'_ I just turned around and walked into the art studio to attend class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ^_^ XP ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh. My. God! I love art class. Today we were painting origami, and everyone was all over my painting. But that's not the reason why it was fun. It was fun because I really enjoy painting. It's another source to my happiness. You see, when you live a life like mine, you have to find things to sooth your spirits and bring you happiness. I kinda have a long list.

I went to my locker to put up my miniature painting. I made room for my painting so nothing would touch while it dries. I put everything in my new duffle bag and hung my painting on the right hook to dry. I closed my locker and turned around and heard people talk about what I said to that Kikyou thing. _'Wow. Word travels quickly around here.'_

I walked to the cafeteria and pushed through the door. I was greeted by a loud but half empty lunchroom. I noticed students and teachers walk out a door to the back of the cafeteria. _'I guess they have an outside eating area. Cool.'_ I walked to the line afraid of the food. Almost every school I went to had terrible food. I pray to God that this isn't that type of school.

"Hey Kagome", an unfamiliar voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see who it was. Just what I thought, someone I don't know. "Hey, how are you" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"I'm good. That was cool what you did to Kikyou. It was hilarious." Next thing I know a couple of people behind the unknown guy started laughing in agreement.

"Uh thanks, I guess. I just didn't want the chick in my face with that breath. It was gross." I turned back around and walked up to the counter. There is where I smelled and saw something I never smelled and seen in a school. Good food.

"Hello dear, what would you like", the lady behind the counter said to me.

I was going to say everything but I didn't want to be greedy and look as fat as I was. So instead I said, "Um, the chicken pita and some ranch please."

She placed the food on a plate which she placed on a tray. She moved it to her right to another lady. "Salad or fries honey", she asked politely with a smile.

"Fries, oh can I have ketchup with that please", I asked. She looked at me with a pleased expression. I'm guessing with they way she is looking at me, they don't get many polite students that walk up to them for lunch. She placed the small box of fries and a small cup of ketchup on the tray. She handed me the tray over the counter. "Thank you, maim."

I walked over to the miniature fridge and grabbed a grape soda. Not sure where to sit, I walked outside to find a table to sit at under a tree or in some type of shade. Inuyasha asked me to sit with him, but I don't know where he is. So I'll just get through it on my own.

"Hey Kagome" a rough voice said behind me. I turned around to see a cute guy with a long braid that went down his back. He had on the same jacket as Inuyasha, must be one of his friends.

"Hey, what's up" I said with a smile.

"Oh not much, just wanted to see if you wanted to sit with us" he said as he point over at the table with the rest of his friends.

"Oh sure, thank you." I followed him over to the table. I sat down but didn't see Inuyasha. Oh well.

"So, I'm Bankotsu" said the guy who led me over here. "This is my brother Suikotsu" he said pointing to a guy with short black hair. "This is Renkotsu, my other brother" he said pointing to a bald guy. "This is Koga, he's a wolf demon", he said as he pointed to a guy with long brown that was up in a ponytail.

"Wait, wait, and wait. Are all of you on the football team?" They were all too cute for their on good. I can't take it anymore! Why is everyone so good looking? What is this, the school of good looks or something? No, wait a minute. Let me stop because Kikyou looks just plain weird.

"Yeah, we are. I'm not gonna list everyone. It's too many of us" he said sitting back in his chair. I giggled at his comment.

I started to eat my pita that I smother with ranch when Bankotsu was introducing us. When my mouth was full and I was trying to chew, someone came up behind me.

"Uh, your in my spot", said the person behind me.

I held up my finger signaling to hold on a minute so I could swallow my food. I turned around and said, "Yeah right Inuyasha, you can get another one. Be a gentle."

He gave me a surprise look and said, "How'd you know it was me?"

"I'm not stupid. You have been messing with me all day." I turned back around and took another bite of my chicken pita.

"Uh, you're still in my spot" he said lifting me up and moving me to another seat next to him.

"Hey! That was rude! I still owe you from earlier, do not make it worse" I said pointing a finger in his face.

All he did was give me that signature cocky smirk of his and said, "Oh, sorry about that."

"Wait, what happened earlier" Sango said as her and Miroku walked up and sat down next to us.

"Well this guy here", I said motioning to Inuyasha who was smirking his ass off, "ran off and left me to deal with the monster under my bed Kikyou. And for some reason she doesn't like me, not like I care."

"Oh, I heard about that. When you slid a piece of gum in her mouth and made her chew it? Yeah I cracked up when I heard about that. I knew I would like you." Sango squeezed me in her bone crushing hug. Everyone was laughing at what happened. I didn't think it was funny, that girl needs to get that checked out. There is no way in hell someone's mouth should smell like that.

"So Kagome," Bankotsu said sitting up, "are you single or do you have a boyfriend?" At that everyone turned and stared at me. Inuyasha gave me unreadable eyes. I blushed under the attention.

"Uh, well, um no, I don't have a boyfriend so I am single." Everyone released the deep breath I didn't know they were holding. Inuyasha's eyes cleared up. _'What's up with these guys?'_ I continued to eat my food.

"Are you a virgin", Koga asked very well interested.

I choked on the fries I was eating. Sango stared at me with concern. She helped me by giving my soda. "C'mon Kogs, you can't ask something so personal," Sango yelled at him.

"What? I just want to know if she is experienced or not" Koga said shrugging it off.

"So are you", Inuyasha asked. He was giving me that same look like earlier, like he was trying to figure me out, like he was worried about something.

I looked at him and blushed, then looked down at my food. I tried to hold back my tears knowing the answer was something I couldn't share. My life was dependent on my answer. So I told them the truth, but not the whole truth. "No I'm not, well, not exactly." I stared down into my lap as tears bean to appear in my eyes.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Wow Inuyasha was really digging deep. Each time questions were asked he became more interested in what I was saying. _'What is he trying to figure out?'_

"Inuyasha, I think it's best for you to stop. She may not feel comfortable with this" Miroku said trying to defend for me.

"I don't get it either, I mean it's either someone popped your cherry or not. Which is it; it should be that hard to say?" _'Oh. My. God! Shut up! Why can't you just drop it?' _"Just come out with it." Wow, Koga that doesn't help either.

I lifted my head, everyone gasped at my face. It was drenched from the tears I tried so hard to make sure no one would see. "Since you want to know so much I will tell you. I mean, I guess I have to; you're my new friends you have to know something about me. So I'll just tell you about myself."

"You don't have to do that if it's gonna hurt you, Kagome. I didn't mean to"

"No, Inuyasha", I cut him off. "You wanted to know. When I was younger around 10, my mother died from having my little brother. He died two days later after birth. Ever since then I have been living with my dad, I don't think he cares much about me", I wiped my face so I could stay strong. "He buys me expensive things to keep up his reputation. Later after my mom died, I was raped. That is how I lost my virginity. He was very close to me. I loved him so much, and he loved me. I don't know what drove him to do what he did, but he did it." Besides the part about my mom, brother, and me being raped; everything was a lie. It didn't happen after my mom died, it happened before. I knew why he raped me too. I told the truth about my dad, but not the part about him being the one who raped me. "So now you know. You know how I lost my virginity, you know about my family, all you need to do is learn about me and figure out who and what type of person I am. I am a very hard person to read by the way." I laughed a little at that comment although it wasn't funny. The sort of thing that happens when something crazy happens and you just laugh for no reason. Yeah, that is what's happening. I got up and gather my food and grabbed my things. "Oh and by the way, it's going to be hard to figure all of that out if I'm not here to talk to." At that I turned around and threw away my food. I wasn't hungry anymore, I lost my appetite. The bell rung at the perfect time too, although I was still crying, I was not going to go home.

I walked to my locker opened it and wiped the tears way. Next thing you know this happens:

"Kagome, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you or bring back any bad memories. I should've stopped when I had the chance."

I just ignored Inuyasha and gathered my things for gym. Although I didn't know I was having gym, it's always nice to be prepared. After I stuffed all my things for gym in my new duffle bag, I closed my locker and walked off. I was in a hurry to try to get away from him. I couldn't take it anymore. He was driving me crazy. What is he going to do next, apologize and ask me who raped me? Yeah, I was not going to let that happen. I could still hear him yelling my name down the hall. Everyone stared at me. It's amazing how people can figure out who you are from few things you did. I continued to walk down the hall not turning around.

I walked down the hall until the gymnasium doors came into view. I began to get happy knowing a hour without Inuyasha would be god at this moment. I opened the doors and all my happiness drained out of my body.

Not only was Inuyasha there but so was everyone else that was at the table. They all were changed into their gym clothes; I guess they got here before me. Not only was that but, Kikyou there too. Everyone looked at me and things began to get awkward. I was kinda happy we could wear just sports-bras without a shirt, but not to happy. I walked to the locker room, put in my earphones and listened to my music while I changed my clothes.

Great this is exactly what I need. What happened to my perfect day I was having? So much for the friends I prayed for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Y_Y T_T ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey you guys, I'm sorry I didn't get to publish this chapter yesterday. Please review, so I can have a reason to continue, and so I can have opinions on what should happen, what songs should be in the next chapter, or even a story I should write about. And no worries, I always give credit to those who deserve it. Please review and continue to read. And if you have a story you are writing let me know. I will read a review for you. Okay enough for now. I love you guys! Continue to read, enjoy, and review!


	4. Someone I can Trust to Help

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha. Damn it! I know, I know. It's terrifying. I also don't own any of the songs I may use. Oh no, ouch! More of that news, it hurts, the pain, the pain! The hospital, I need a hospital. But this, this might help, some of the poems I might use I might own. I heal a little, though I may not own some I get off the internet. Oh, blood is pouring, God help me! Just so you know, I cut my finger; it's not from the pain of me not owning Inuyasha. Man, I talk to much, roll the film!

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

I reached in my bag and grabbed my short-shorts. They said 'Sexy and Loving It!' on the butt area. I knew I would draw attention, not like I wasn't getting enough. I took off my skirt and pulled on my shorts. They were the cute, tight type that I love so much. I took off my shirt and switch my bra to my sports-bra. They match perfectly because my sports-bra is purple and my shorts are white with black stripe going down the sides and sparkly purple lettering. I grabbed my I-pod holder; you know the ones that you strap around your arm so you can listen while you run, yeah that one. So I took it out of my bag and strapped it around my arm after I put in my I-pod. I turned it up and walked out the locker-room after putting my things in a locker.

I saw everyone jogging around the gym, so before I started, I talked to the gym teachers. I have two, one female, Mrs. Cooper, and the other is male, Mr. Gagman. They were pretty nice. They told me about what we do in the class and checked me off the attendance list. When we were done talking, I started to jog around. I wasn't paying attention to anything but me and my music. I was listening to a song on my number 1 play list, 'There Goes My Baby' by Usher. I loved him. Since I was listening to the song ever since I started jugging, I was at the bridge.

_And girl I feel like it's our first time_

_Every time we get together _

_Baby loving you feels better than everything, _

_Anything put on my heart you don't need a ring_

_And I promise our time away won't change my love_

Before I could get to the chorus I felt a poke me in my arm. I turned to look on each side and saw Miroku and Sango. I smiled and stopped my music. I wasn't upset with them because they tried to help me. That would be plain evil if I ignored them, they didn't do anything wrong. "Hey you guys, thanks for helping me earlier."

They just smiled and Sango said, "Don't worry, that's what friends are for."

"I just don't understand why Inuyasha asked so many questions, he has never been that worried or interested in anything. The main thing that shocked me is that he just met you and he is really nice to you." Miroku said taking deep breaths as he jogged. I guess it helps him keep his breath as he ran.

"So you are saying Inuyasha's a mean person? He has been everything but mean, including annoying" I said as we continued to jog.

"Well, no Inuyasha can just be a bit snappy." I gave Sango a confused look. I had no idea what she meant.

At the point our teachers told us to start stretching. So we lined up around the gym. Inuyasha ran over and took a spot a really cute guy was about to take right next to me. 'Oh lord, save me now!' I began to stretch to the right by squatting and leaving my left leg out. That's when Inuyasha started to talk.

"Hey Kagome, I know you don't want to listen to me right now but please here me out." I didn't respond, I just kept stretching as I was told to do. "Kagome, please listen."

"Okay, fine, let it out."

"I didn't expect it to hurt you. I didn't know about you losing your virginity from being raped" I cut him off.

"Of course you didn't know Inuyasha. No one knew about my past, you've just met me!" I rolled my eyes as he continued.

"I know okay, just listen. I shouldn't have gone that deep into your business" Inuyasha said but was cut off by me again.

"Your damn right about" I said as I stretch over to touch my toes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smacked his lips. "Any ways all I" I heard him pause. I could tell he was starring at my ass. 'You damn perv, get your head out of the gutter!' I stood up and socked him in his stomach. My eyes crossed and they rolled to the back of my head as the pain ringed in my hand. It hurt so much that I couldn't' bend my fingers.

I bend over and gripped my now aching hand. "Holy mother of God, what is under your shirt, a wall build of bricks?" I shook my hand a little and took a few deep breaths. 'Okay, okay. You will be okay, just breath.'

"Actually no, they're called abs. I have a lot of them. Would you like to see?" If looks could kill, he'd be dead. He was really bugging the hell out of me. "Okay, I'm sorry are you okay?" He said holding my hand and checking for injuries. "Bend your fingers." I tried but hissed at the first try. He bent my fingers down, I almost screech at the pain, but in instead I moaned. He looked at me with amusement. "Are you seriously turned on by this?" I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm joking! Okay back to what I was saying, I just wanted to learn more about you. I didn't mean to dig so deep."

"Well next time try not to go through my business files. They say off limits for a reason, Inuyasha." He gave a confused look saying _'What the hell are you talking about?'_ I rolled my eyes and said, "You know what the metaphor means!"

"It's just, the first time I saw you, you seemed so happy on the outside but sad on the inside. I could tell from the sadness that is in your eyes. I just wanted to help you." His eyes looked so sincere. I swear to you I felt tears in my eyes. "Plus you seem like a very awesome person to get to know. So, will you forgive me?"

I stared at him and smiled. "Sure I'll forgive you."

"Hey love birds, get over here!" At that moment I realized that we were the only ones standing and everyone else were sitting on the bleachers. I felt my cheeks warm up and I blushed my ass off. 'Oh God, the embarrassment!'

We walked over to the bleachers and sat down. While they were explaining the game that they made called 'Robe Ball' I was thinking about what Inuyasha said to me. _'Why the hell does he care so much about me? He doesn't even know my age, let alone my last name!'_

After the question ringed in my head, I decided to pay attention. Basically, you had to still the ball from the other team before they tagged you. There was one ball on a cooler on each side of the gym, along with two mats on each side. One was multi colored, the free zone, the other was red, jail. If you get tagged you go to jail, they only can tag you if you are on their side. You can go to the free zone to get closer to the ball. They aren't aloud to tag you at the free zone unless you are off the mat. There will be two guards at each mat and three for the ball. The rest had to either make sure no one past the line that separated the side or try and get the ball. You can also run to free your people at the jail before you get tagged, but you have to have physical contact.

At first the teams were girls versus boys, typical. I hate when they do that, they know girls will always run around hopelessly so they won't break a nail. Only a few will actually participate in the game.

The teachers gave us fake jerseys that looked like football jerseys. The boys' were burgundy with white lettering and the girls' were white with burgundy lettering. I slipped mine over my head and tied a knot in the back; it still showed a small part of my girlie abs.

The teachers chose the guards, "For the boys' team we will have Hojo, Saki, and Thomas guarding the ball. The four that will guard the free zone and jail will be Tochains, Hakudoushi, Jakotsu, and Kyle; you chose who will be where." Mrs. Cooper turned to the girls and gave us an evil smile. "Girls, the ones who will be guarding the ball will be Kikyou, Kagura, and Yura." At that all the boys cheered and the girls moped. Kikyou and the others that were chosen were almost in tears.

"Don't worry Kikyou I will protect your gorgeous face. We wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we", I said to her very sarcastically.

Instead of snarling at me she gave me a grateful look, "Oh Kagome, thank you! I guess we will be good friends!" She ran over to hug me. _'She actually think I was serious, I guess I will kinda be nice.'_ I patted her on the back. I was about o vomit from the smell she was carrying. _'How much perfume does she use?'_

"The rest that will guard will be Hanna, Kanna, Mayu, and Kayla." Mrs. Cooper turned to me and said, "Have fun." Then she went to the back and turned on some music. The song the came on was 'Countdown' by Beyonce.

I walked to the line and was met by Sango and other girls, "Kagome, Ayame. Ayame Kagome." I smiled and waved as she did the same. I stationed myself until they said go.

Tension was in the air "GO!" At that boys ran and girls screamed. Boys ran and started picking up girls, and the girls giggled. They were acting all young teenager like. I ran a tagged ten boys. Sango tag five and Ayame tagged twelve. We were on the role. There was some much communication. "Kagome get Kouga", Sango yelled at me. To my surprise I tackled him to the ground.

He stared at me with surprise and lust filled in his eyes. I sat atop of him and He said, "Oh Kagome, nice job. Just wait 'til we hit the bedroom." I rolled my eyes and heard a growl and felt wind gash by me. It was Inuyasha.

I jumped up and ran towards him he made it to the free zone. _'Damn it! These girls weren't gonna keep up!'_ I ran off to tag more boys but then I heard a scream and saw Inuyasha running with the ball. _'I knew it!'_ As soon as he reached where I was I tackled him and we slid and bumped into the bleachers.

"Damn Kagome, you should be on our football team! I am I forgiven now?" He grunted at the pain I caused him. I slapped him because I felt that it would be the right and he didn't go through enough pain. "What the hell!"

"Now you are forgiven." I jumped up and dragged him to the jail area. I wasn't actually dragging him though. I just held his hand and walked with him to jail because he was to worried about the burning in his face.

"Hey Kagome, can you come and get us out?" I turned to see a lot of girls in jail including Sango. I nodded at her and ran to Ayame.

"Hey Ayame, would you help me with the prisoners?"

She smiled and said, "Of course bud."

We lined up at the line and I said, "On my go." We looked like we were on the track team. "GO!" We ran and grabbed two each holding their hands. When all the girls were out of jail we gave each other high fives and ran along to complete our jobs.

Later on after tagging and saving so many people. I grown tired of the game and class as almost over. Someone had to win this thing. Ayame and Sango ran over to me.

"Kagome, you have to get the ball" Sango said to me out of breathe.

"Why do I have to do it", I whined to lazy to stump around.

"Because you are faster than me," Ayame seemed so surprised. I have always been fast. "To the point you can run faster than mean is amazing, you are the only one because you are faster. You took down almost every boy and saved almost every girl, you have to do it."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine I'll do it, but you owe me so much." At that point I ran as fast as I could. Bankotsu came for me but I jumped over him. Miroku ran towards me, I dodged his attack. Inuyasha came like he wanted to kill me; I slide under his legs like you would for a homerun. Propped myself up quickly and grabbed the ball I ran and saw boys come for me. In the corner of my eye Ayame's arms were waving in the air. "Catch it Ayame!" I threw the ball and she jumped and caught it and ran to our goal.

"That's it, game over! Thanks to Ayame and Kagome, girls have won for the first time" Mrs. Cooper said with excitement. All the girls jumped up and started screaming while running towards me. Happy that we won but not wanting to die, Iran to the locker-room grabbed my things and ran to the showers.

'_Boy is these girls excited. I guess life is better now.'_

School ended well, I had many compliments on how I was in gym. Boys walked up to me and told me I looked hot in a jersey and shorts I should wear theirs. And my classes were exciting. Besides the incident during lunch, my day was amazing. I absolutely love this school. I have more friends than ever, including the football team; I have different coaches coming to ask me to join their teams when the season comes. It was just amazing. But I know tat it will end soon. Only one thing can ruin this for me, my dad.

I walked out of the school heading over to my motorcycle. There I saw Inuyasha.

"Hey, how's it going", he asked.

"Oh, everything is okay I guess. I'm about to go home and make diner for my dad take a shower, and go to bed", I responded.

"Oh that's cool, so I'm going to need your number", he said taking his phone out.

"Well isn't that away to ask politely", I said sarcastically. "What makes you think I will give it to you? Just give me five good reasons."

He looked up at the sky as if he was thinking, then a cocky smile grew on his face. _'Oh lord, here he goes.'_ "Well, for one I know you are going to want me to send you pictures of my gorgeous eyes you love starring at," my head is beginning to hurt from rolling my eyes at you so much! "I know you are going to want to talk to me when you get home, all girls do." Typical self-centered jerk! "You are my new friend, and I always collect their numbers." Now that one really touched my heart. "It is to call you or you to call me when we need help, not like I will need much of your help. Plus, maybe one day, _maybe_, I would want to ask you out." I blushed very hard at that one. _'Is this dude flirting with me? Does he have a crush? Is that why he has been messing with me about this private and emotional stuff?'_ Many questions like that raced to my head.

"So are you going to give me your number?" He looked very puppy like when he asked me. At that moment I wanted to touch his ears so bad. _'I can't help the erg to touch them.' _I raised my arms and rubbed his ears, his eyes closed and he purred. _'Aww, he is so cute!' _ When he realized what I was doing his eyes shot wide and he grabbed both of my hands with his one. "I said can I have your number not can you rub my ears." He gave me a very serious look.

I smiled and laughed at him. "Well look at who is taking this thing serious", I said as I grabbed my phone from my purse and handed it to him. He smirked at me like he knew I was going to give it to him and typed in his number. He called him self from my phone then saved my number.

"Smile for me", he said.

"What?"

"Smile for me."

"Why?"

"Just do it!" I obeyed and smiled, and then he took my picture. "Now I have those pretty eyes and that amazing smile of yours." He smiled at me and I melted.

"Well, since we are taking pictures let me get one of you so when you call it will come up." He gave me one of those 'I'm sexy and love to show' it poses. The ones men be taking that make all girls extremely horny, not that I am, I mean he is very attractive it's just- you know what I don't have to explain myself, so get over it!

I saved his picture and smiled. We said our goodbyes and he watched as I pulled off.

'_This day was truly amazing.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ n_n ^_^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I pulled up in the drive way and the garage door open. I so did not want to cook I am too tired. I'll just order pizza, yeah that sounds good.

I walked inside the house to see my dad on the couch. My heart stopped at the site, he had a bear bottle in his hand. _'Oh no.'_ I walked into the kitchen to grab me a soda.

"How was school?" His voice startled me. I turned around from the stairs.

"Um it was fine, very fun actually." I didn't want to move. It can sense fear.

"What's for diner?" he turned around on the couch to look at me. I notice he had a photo album. _'Oh, this really isn't good for me.'_

"I-I was thinking of um, ordering pizza, because you know long drive from school, plus first day." I couldn't help but stutter. Now is not the time to be around him, he gets really crazy when he drinks, let alone looking at pictures of my mom and the photos that we had of my brother.

"That sounds good, but it can't be like this all the time. We can't have you slacking on your job." I wanted to say something but I knew better. I didn't want to hanging on the wall.

I was on my way to my room until he said something else. "Oh and I almost, since they have no one to go to this business trip to Hawaii, I'll have to go. I'll be gone for a month or so. Do you think you'd be able to handle it on your own?"

Handle it on my own? I was practically jumping with joy. "Yeah I think I will handle it."

"I will be leaving tomorrow." Even better! Life without him for a while will be great. Hey I might even throw a party! "By time you get home, I will be gone." Thank you God!

"Okay." I walked up stairs to my room, closed my door and locked it. Then I went crazy.

When I was done, I called to order the pizza, one supreme, for my dad and one with pepperoni, ham, and bacon, for me.

I walked into my bathroom plugging my I pod into my speakers and jumping into the shower after stripping. My song 'Fallin' by Chris Brown played. I sung along as I washed up.

_Sometimes I don't wanna wake up alone  
But sometimes I wanna wake up and be on my own  
Sometimes I don't wanna walk by and smile__  
But at the same time I don't wanna let people down_

Can you imagine, the weight of a world  
Placed on your shoulders, trapped in this world  
And no-one can reach you, ooo ooo ooo  
So no-one can help you, nowwwww

It's getting heavy I think I'm bout ready to break down  
I'm standing up, but I'm fallin down  
Time keeps on tickin on I wish there was a way to slow it down  
Someone pick me up, cause I'm fallin down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,_  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,__  
Down, down, down, down_

I got out of the shower and walked in my room with a towel around me. As I put on lotion, I continued to sing.

_Why is it so easy for you to blame  
I'm only human we're all the same  
I've given up everything in exchange for being alone  
I'm shaking these demons underneath all the pride, ohhhhhhhh_

Can you imagine, the weight of a world  
Placed on your shoulders, trapped in this world  
And no-one can reach you, ooo ooo ooo  
So no-one can help you, nowwwww  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/c/chris_brown/fallin_ ]__  
It's getting heavy I think I'm bout ready to break down  
I'm standing up, but I'm fallin down  
Time keeps on tickin on I wish there was a way to slow it down  
Someone pick me up, cause I'm fallin down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,__  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,__  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,__  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,__  
Down, down, down, down  
_  
I put on my clothes and charged my phone. But none of that stopped me from singing.

_It's getting heavy I think I'm bout ready to break down  
I'm standing up, but I'm fallin down  
Time keeps on tickin on wish there was a way to slow it down  
Someone pick me up, cause I'm fallin down_

It's getting heavy I think I'm bout ready to break down  
I'm standing up, but I'm fallin down  
Time keeps on tickin on wish there was a way to slow it down  
Someone pick me up, cause I'm fallin down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,_  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,__  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,__  
Down, down, down, down  
I'm fallin down, down, down, down,__  
Down, down, down, down_

The song ended then and the door bell ranged. I grabbed my house shoes and ran down stairs with the money. Since I was the short-shorts and a tanky, the delivery guy starred at me with his mouth agape.

'_Maybe I should play with him.' _I leaned on the door frame and twirled a saran of my hair flirtatiously. "Hi. How are you", I asked in a smooth, sexy tone.

"H-hey, I doing g-good" he said stuttering and starring me up and down.

"That's good", I said standing up straight. "You know, you're pretty cute", I touch his shoulder with my index finger and moved it down slowly. "I would invite you in but um, my dad is here. So here's my number," I wrote down my number and gave it to him with the money, "and you can call me. Thank you!" I grabbed he pizza slowly, waved goodbye and closed the door. "Dad, you pizza is on the counter." I walked in the kitchen put his pizza on the counter, grabbed me two sodas from the fridge and ran up stairs. I wouldn't be down for the rest of the night. Thank god I saved to get a mini-fridge to go in my room!

I walked in my room and saw my dad on my bed. _'Not again.'_ I placed the pizza and pop on my dresser. He motioned me with his finger to walk over to him. I did and when I got there he pulled me down on the bed and climbed on me. I ripped off my tanky and pulled down my shorts and underwear. I didn't want to fight him off because I already knew I would lose. He kissed down my neck and sucked on my breast, when he was satisfied with that he unzipped his pants. That's when I blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "_" Q _ Q ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke up that's when he got off of me. "They called while you were in the shower. They need me to get there right away so as soon as I take a shower, I'm out of here. Bye my love."

When he left I started crying until I heard my phone ring. I wasn't going to answer it but my head began to hurt and the ringing wouldn't stop. I reached for it and it said Inuyasha.

"Hello?" my voice was still shaking and I was still crying.

"Kagome, what's wrong" Inuyasha asked. He sounded very worried.

"I-I," I couldn't say anything, I just broke down.

"Kagome, what's wrong? You have to tell me what's wrong so I can help you!" I just couldn't say anything; I couldn't push myself to say it. My life was on the line. "Kagome, where are you? I'm coming to help you."

When he said that my dad came in and said, "I'm leaving now, you be good." I cried harder.

"Kagome where are you?" Inuyasha was very intense, and it scared me. "Kagome, c'mon don't lock up on me."

When I heard my dad leave I told him, "I-I'm at home, 2471 Charles street." I continued to cry.

"Okay Kagome I'm on my way. Wait right there, don't move."

I didn't do anything but laid there on my bed crying non-stop. Inuyasha came running up stairs 15 minutes later.

"Oh Kagome, what happened to you?" He ran to my side, covered me with a blanket and held me.

"H-How did you get in?" I tried to change the subject.

"I picked the lock with my nails. What happened to you?" Something was telling me he would not help me with changing the topic. "Where is your dad?" Oh the big question is here, I cried harder at the question. "D-did he do this to you?" I nodded I digging my face into his chest.

Inuyasha froze; I heard growls coming from his chest. I looked at his face; his eyes were red as blood. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him."

"He left to go on a business trip."

"Kagome you coming with me, you are going to stay with me for a while okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

~ / ~ /~ /~ /~ /~ / ~ /

Hey it's me, I hoped you enjoyed. She finally told someone she could trust. I know it's quick, but it's my second story, give me a break! Please review and give me ideas. I'm desperate, but not too desperate, that's gross.


	5. The Love of A Family? Weird

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But lucky me and you, he will join us later after the story in the authors note for now on. I will interview him and some of the characters. So tune in after this. Well, not after _this_, this, but after the story. But stay tune for the story too. C'mon people, you're not stupid you get my point!

Tension and Despair but love in the Air

"Kagome you coming with me, you are going to stay with me for a while okay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Inuyasha grabbed my robe and helped me put it on. He grabbed my duffle bag, my book bag, and other thins that I needed to take with me.

"Where are you taking me", I asked sitting up. He didn't answer at first. 'I know he heard me with those ears atop of his head.' "Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to my house. You can't be around him, Kagome. He will continue to hurt you and you know that." He continued to pack my things. He walked into my bathroom and grabbed my feminine products, even the ones for 'the time of the month'. It surprised me how he knew where everything was.

"Is there anything else you want to take", asked grabbing an extra bag out of my closet. So far he packed 4 bags and had them next to the door.

I got up to walk but stumbled to the ground. My legs were in a lot of pain. "I can't walk! Why can't I walk?" I started to cry again. _'What was happening to me?'_ My legs were seriously killing me. They were in so much pain to the point and couldn't feel, let alone move them.

Inuyasha ran to my side dropping everything in his hands. "Calm down, okay Kagome? Calm down." He held me again, kissing me on the forehead. I started to calm down. 'Is this how it feels to be loved?' He picked me up and placed me on the bed. "Just tell me what you want take and I'll pack it, okay?"

I nodded. "My I pod, my books, my photo album," he ran to get them then ran back and packed it. "I can't forget my stuffed bunny, Mr. Hoppers." I smiled at the memory when my mom gave it to me to fight off the nightmares I had when we were robbed and my parents started to argue. I looked up at Inuyasha and notice how he was looking at me.

"You still like stuffed animals?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Apparently you didn't pay much attention to my closet." I threw a pillow at him. _'How am I supposed to be down and sad with him around?'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = ) ; ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Inuyasha came back into my room from putting my bags in the car. "Can you walk yet or your legs still aren't acting right?"

I twist the t-shirt Inuyasha let me wear between my fingers. _'Why didn't he lust let me wear one of my own t-shirts? I'm in a room filled with my clothing!'_ I grabbed my purse and tried to stand on my own. Inuyasha ran to me when I almost fell again. He gripped my forearms to support me. I looked up into his eyes, those beautiful, gorgeous eyes.

"I guess not", I said looking down blushing my ass off. _'Why does that happen every time I stare into his eyes?' _

He gave me that cocky smirk. "Don't worry I got you." He picked me up and twists me around onto his back. After turning off the light and closing my door, he ran down the stairs, out of the house and to the car. When we got there, I was gripping on to him for dear life it's self. My eyes were wide from shock and fear. _'My motorcycle doesn't even go that fast!'_ He opened the door to the passenger seat. "Okay, rides' over. Get into the car." Although I didn't have on any shoes, I jumped off of him and into the car. He laughed at me. "Give me your keys so I can lock the door." I threw them at him frowning, and he just laughed harder. He made sure I was in before closing the door and walking away to lock up the house.

'_Was that why he was smirking at me? I thought it was because he noticed me starring into his eyes again! Ugh, boys are so confusing!'_

When he got into the car he dialed a number I didn't recognize. I heard it ring then a female voice answered sounding worried.

"_**Honey, where are you? You just ran out the house not saying anything. Is everything okay? Inuyasha"**_ the voice said. _'That must be his mother.'_

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm gonna need your and Rin's help later, okay?" _'Yup, I was right.'_

"_**What, what's going on"**_, his mom said back. He turned and gave me a look before turning his attention back to the road. _**"Honey, what's going on? You are starting to worry me."**_

"Mom, put dad on the phone, I need to speak with him", Inuyasha said into the receiver. For some reason he seemed worried, I wonder why.

"_**Hello, Inuyasha what's going on? Why is your mother so worried"**_, a strong male voice said back. _'His dad sounds… intimidating.'_

"Dad, I'm bringing someone home. My friend is in a bad situation." Inuyasha made a left turn. "I just need your approval."

"_**Okay son, just hurry home. Your mother is beginning to get worried by the minute."**_ I heard a click and knew that was the end of the conversation.

He closed his phone and slid it into his pocket. All of a sudden he made a sudden stop. His eyes went wide. I felt something running down my nose. It was blood! I grew really dizzy. Inuyasha reached over to the glove compartment to get tissue. He pushed up to my nose helping me with the blood. I panicked, this never happened before. The blood kept coming down and everything went black.

Inuyasha's POV

I hung up my phone and slid it into my pocket. _'I really hope my parents won't go over board and scare Kagome.'_ I made another left turn. 'When mom sees that I've brought a girl home she's gonna'. My thoughts left me when I smelled something that I ever smelled. I skid to a sudden stop and turned to Kagome. It was her blood!

I reached over to the compartment to grab some tissue and held it to her nose. It was still coming out with full force. _'Man she's losing too much blood!'_ I saw panicky and fears in her eyes. They began to look heavy. Her hand fell from her nose and she passed out. "Kagome, come on don't fall out on me, Kagome!" I shook her but she didn't respond. I place the tissue on her nose and raced to the house.

When we arrived I ran to the other side after jumping out of the car. The car door swung open and I grabbed Kagome and held her bridal style. During the drive, the blood ran down her clothes. I ran to the door. I could feel the blood getting on my clothes. _'Damn it! I don't think the bleeding will ever stop! Maybe Sesshomaru can stop the blood.'_ With my hands occupied at the moment, I kick at the door to get someone to open it. "Hey, open the damn door!" I bumped the door bell with my shoulder and kicked at the door again. I looked down at the women in my arms. She looked helpless, and scared. I kicked at the door until it opened.

"Inuyasha what's with you", Sesshomaru stopped before he could finish.

"Please help her, I have never asked you for anything, just help her." Dad ran up to the door and ran passed me to get her things. Sesshomaru grabbed her and zoomed to an extra room in the house. Dad had her stuff in the house in less than a minute.

Mom and Rin walked out of the kitchen quickly. "What's all this commotion?" Mom paused and saw the blood on my shirt, "Oh, Yashie what happened" She said running up to me holding my face.

Dad placed a hand a hand on mom's shoulder. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru needs your help up stairs." I nodded and ran up the stairs. The scent of her blood grew stronger. I walked in one of the guess rooms where he had Kagome on a bed.

"I've manage to get the bleeding to stop, she has a high fever and is burning up. The bleeding must have been caused by stress and her high temperature." I walked over to her side and moved the hair out of her pale face. "Tell me Inuyasha, why is she here, what caused her to go through this amount of stress for her to bleed non-stop" he asked folding a wet rag and placing it on her forehead.

"That's not for me to tell. That's for her to explain" I said not taking my eyes off of her.

"Hm, I see. Well make yourself useful and feel this bowl up with more cool water and get another ice-pack." He shooed me off and I did as I was told.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ X_X & } ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

My head was throbbing with pain. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" I sat up and another bomb of pain exploded in my head. _'Does anyone have any Excedrin?'_ I couldn't remember anything, when I tried to remember a rush of pain and my head felt like they had a calibration. All of a sudden flashbacks came to my head with more pain, but it wasn't just from tonight. It was from my whole past.

As the first one came I felt a bang in my head and fell off the bed.

_Flashback 1_

"_Listen bitch, you are not going to leave me! You belong to me, you've got that!"_

"_I don't be long to anyone, especially you! I'm not a piece of fucking property to be owned!"_

_I cried hiding in a corner in my room. To me, it felt like the yelling would never end._

"_My mom rushed into my room and held me as we sat in the corner. "It's okay honey, everything will be okay", she whispered in my ear as she ran her hands through my hair. I cried and held Mr. Hoppers._

_End of Flashback 1_

Another bomb of pain exploded I held my head and screamed. Tears ran down my face. 'What's wrong with me? What's going on here?'

_Flashback 2_

"_Daddy, where is mommy", I asked him playing with Mr. Hoppers, Penelope, and Ginger._

"_Mommy went to the doctor. While she is gone, we are gonna play a game" he said picking me up and carrying me to the bed. _

"_What game, daddy", I said not knowing what was going to happen next._

"_You will see okay? Just do what I say, and don't tell anyone, especially mommy. She will get jealous because we won't play with her, okay", he said as he took off my shirt._

"_Yes sir."_

_End of Flashback 2_

I fell to the floor and screamed not just from the pain but from the memories. Many came to mind. All were bad, some from past, some that just happened. I began to yell out some of the things I said in the flashbacks.

"No, daddy this doesn't feel right!"

"I was only seven you sick bastard!"

"You don't even care about me!"

"Mom no, come back, you can't leave me here! Don't leave me, mommy!"

I gripped at my hair and screamed. Inuyasha came bursting into the room. He ran and held me. "Shh, its okay, everything will be okay." He ran his fingers through my hair just as my mom did when I was younger. I sat there and cried in his arms. He rocked and cradled me. Everyone in the room starred at me with worry.

'_Why was this happening to me? What did I ever do wrong?'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ T~T U~U ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up to Inuyasha holding me in his arms. Heat raced to my cheeks at the position we were in.

"I see you are awake", he said lifting up to look at me. I buried my face in his chest. I was too embarrass, first I was blushing at how we were laying in the bed together, second I came into his home bleeding and going crazy from the flash backs. How can I not be embarrassed?

"I know you are hungry. When I came to your house I saw the pizza in your room. It wasn't even touched yet. You didn't eat anything all night." I shook my head at the friendly statement he made. My stomach growled in disagreement. I gripped his shirt tighter. I still didn't want to show my face.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed. Look my family is way worse. If you eat something I will let you gaze into my eyes when ever you want.

I looked up at him with a piercing look. _'When are you going to get over that?'_ He laughed at me then sat up.

"C'mon you need nutrients in your system." I got up out of the bed and realized what happened to the shirt I was wearing. It was gore! In fact, I smelled like a fresh burble bath. "My mom and my sister-in-law gave you a bath while you were out." I nodded and walked behind him as he walked down the stairs.

When we reached the living room I saw his family. They all looked at me. As soon as I realized they were there I turned to walk back to the room. I was going to stay there until they were gone so I could escape before meeting embarrassment. Inuyasha grabbed me by the waist before I got to the stairs. I gripped on to the railing so he wouldn't force me into the living room. He had me in the air as he held me by the waist trying to get me to let go.

"C'mon Kagome, let go you are going to me them rather you like it or not!" _'Never!'_ I gripped tighter and he did the same. "Damn it Kagome, I didn't want it to come to this!" At that he tickled me under my arms. I let go cracking up. _'Damn you sensitivity!'_ He held me in the air so my feet wouldn't touch the ground. I struggled, kicking and waving my arms to get away. "Stop struggling Kagome!" He finally reached the living room, and I froze at the sight of them. I didn't want to continue to kick because I was wearing short-shorts and a tanky. If I kept that up, my tanky will rise and so off some things that the public shouldn't see.

My face grew warm, at the sudden attention. Inuyasha put me down and the room was so silent you could hear a wolf howl in the mountains of Europe. Everyone seemed to be looking at me.

"Um, mom dad this is my friend Kagome", I waved at them a little shy. "That is my brother, Sesshomaru and his wife Rin. I smiled nervously and quickly walked away. I didn't succeed in my doings because someone wants to grab my arm. "You are going to eat. Let's go." He dragged me into the kitchen and made me a turkey and ham sandwich. I devoured it, it was so delicious.

Inuyasha's family walked in with concerned looks on their faces. "Kagome, would you like to talk about what happened earlier, you don't have to share. We just want to help you" his mother said with hands on my shoulder. I stopped eating and looked over at Inuyasha. He nodded telling me it was alright as he walked and sat next to me.

"I was raped", I said tears welling up in my eyes, "by knee father." His mother's grip on my shoulder tightened. She hugged me to comfort me and was followed by Rin. "But that wasn't the first time. He has been doing it ever since I was seven. It started when my parents argued. I guess I was his relief of stress." I tried to hold back the tears but it was too hard. "He started beating on me after my mom and brother died. He never really cared."

"How come you never told anyone", his Sesshomaru asked with his arms crossed.

"He threatened to kill me. He actually had a gun stuck to my head. I can always remember the words he said. _'Listen bitch, tell anyone what's going on and I will kill you where you stand!'_" I broke down. I heard Inuyasha give out a meaningful growl. "I knew he would do it because he shot my cousin for not loaning him money."

"You can't go back to him, he is dangerous. He will kill you if you do. You have to tell the police" his father said handing me some tissue.

I took it politely. "You don't understand, he is all I have. Then if he leaves to go to prison it's either I will go to a foster home or will have to fend for myself." I fiddled with my fingers. "I don't know anyone from my family; he wouldn't allow me to meet any more of them. That's part of the reason why we moved here." I wiped my face. "He doesn't even allow me to have friends let alone have a boyfriend."

"Kagome, how long will you father be gone" Inuyasha asked. I could clearly hear anger in his voice.

"I don't know, he said a month or so, but he always come back early, like two weeks later."

"Good, when I see him I'll kill him." Inuyasha left the kitchen, and stormed up the stairs. _'What was his problem?'_

"Kagome, you can't go back to him. Until you decide what you will do, you can stay hear", his father said. I smiled at him. "Izayoi, can you and Rin help Kagome fell at home."

"Thank you so much, sir."

"No problem, any friend of Inuyasha, is a friend of ours." I smiled at him and followed them up the stairs.

'So this is how it feels to have people who care? Kinda like it.'

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XP n_n ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Hello people it's me Canielle, but known as AlwaysLovingMe on fan fiction. I will be talking to Inuyasha and the gang.

Me: Hello you guys!

Kagome: Hello

Sango: Hi

Miroku: Maim

Shippou: Hiya

Inuyasha: Feh

Me: *Rolls eyes at Inuyasha* so, what do you guys think of my story?

Inuyasha: I think it stinks, there is no way in hell I am that soft!

Me: May I?

Kagome: *Nods*

Me: *Slaps upside the head* Okay we will join you later on in the next chapter. Please review. I am begging because I have been up all night not trying to disappoint my people. It is 2:16 a.m. I have been writing ever since, I believe 1:00 p.m. So please review! Love Ya!

Inuyasha: She always says that.

Me:*Slap* and that's because it is true. Dog eared bastard….


	6. Author Notes are very important!

Author's Note

Hey people, Canielle here. It might take me a while for the next chapters because I have the writers-block. Yup, the one thing that comes to every writer. But the funny part about it is that I am coming up with different ideas for different stories, in different ways. Like this story popped into my head when I was eating sweet-potatoes pie, I know it's weird. Another story popped into my head when I was thinking about my boyfriend. =_= . Don't say anything; I know what you are thinking. _'Ooh, she has a dirty mind'_, well guess what, puts the shuts to the ups people! Let me have my moments! And yes it is a lemon. & ). Another popped up when I was watching Avengers, and started day dreaming about me being a super hero. XD Then another popped up when I was thinking how it would feel being a spy.

So there you have it, while I am trying to cure my case of writers-block, I will be writing other stories. Please read, if you have an author alert on me you will know when I put one out. If you don't, get one so you can know. Don't be afraid of asking me to make you a character to put into my stories, because I will do it. And if you want me to move quickly on the next chapter, please help me with ideas. Breeluv did and I thank you for that. And you know what I used her idea. She asked me to and I quote, _"Idea's huh? How about he takes her to his house and they talk about everything that's going on and he wants to call the police but Kagome's scared too? Yeah not my best idea but you said you needed ideas so I helped you to the best of my abilities, good chapter."_

IT was not a corny idea either, because I used it. So don't be afraid to throw in ideas, I will choose the best or use all of them. I give credit where it is due too, so I will thank you.

Love Ya!

Canielle

As known as

AlwaysLovingMe


	7. The Wolves at War

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! Nor do I own any other contents. Poems; maybe, songs; don't know how to write them, quotes; of course not, that's why they are called quotes! You people tire me! T~T Enjoy the story n_n

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

_There is a battle of two (2) wolves inside us all. One is evil. It is anger, jealousy, greed, resentment, lies, inferiority and ego. The other is good. It is joy, peace, love, hope, humanity, kindness, empathy, and truth._

_The wolf that wins? The one you feed._

_~ Cherokee Proverb_

I sat there in bed starring at the sealing as the sun rises. It's very hard to sleep when you have been raped and know you are going to have a nightmare. Let's take my mind off the negative here. So after I settled in, they told me to come down to the living room so we could get to know each other a little more. I sat on the couch and Inuyasha sat next to me. His arm was on the back of the couch behind me, like we were …together. It's not I mind or anything, I had no problem with it, in-in fact I …kind of enjoyed it.

Mr. and Mrs. Takkahishi are really nice and not intimidating at all. Sesshomaru is a doctor and is very nice to me, but even nicer to his wife Rin. Before Inuyasha went to his silent thinking with worried looks he told me that Sesshomaru was whipped. Turns out they are half brothers but don't always get along, they have their fights but also had their bonding moments.

When we were looking at their family photos, I kept taking peeks at Inuyasha. He didn't look embarrassed. He looked worried and upset, and I was getting the feeling it was because of what happened to me. He didn't talk the whole time. It had me worried and scared. But I did pay attention. I saw the classic naked baby in the bath photo. Inuyasha was adorable. His eyes were wide and happy and he had that huge baby smile. He was lying on his stomach and had a rubber blue dog toy in his hand that was made to play in baths with. To bad for me his but was covered with a towel. I also saw his foot-ball pictures. Those were my favorite. My favorite out of all was when he had a serious look as he looked off in the distance, the black stripes under his eyes made them stand out, he had the ball in his hand and his helmet in the other. His hair was blowing in the wind. He muscles were very noticeable and his eyebrows were arched into a frown. He looked so …so-it's hard for me to explain.

I hated that they made me go to bed, they said I needed sleep. I went to the room but didn't sleep at all. All I did was think about how Inuyasha and his family helped me. I mean I just meet them in one day. Why does he care so much? This never really happened and I'm not used to it. All I know is that I hope my dad is actually gone for a month this time but at the same time I don't want that. I know if he is gone for a month he will come back on a day when I forget about him, and then I'd have to go home dreaming of the days I wished never end.

I hate when that happens, when you have an awesome day and when it ends you have to leave it as a memory knowing you can't go back. You just have to wait until a good experience comes to out do the past experience. It just makes me upset because I know I won't have a good experiences in the future that will out do the past memories. It just won't happen!

As the sun shined through the beautiful curtains I cried at the thought. I made sure that it was silent so no one would here me. And just when all of the pain started to leave and my good cries were coming I heard a knock on the door. _'Shit!'_

I wiped my face I said come in a sleepy voice. It was Inuyasha. He had on a red polo and lack baggy jeans. _'Something is telling me that those are his favorite colors.'_

"Hey, I can tell you didn't have much of a good sleep", he said as he sat ext to me on the bed. "So don't act like you were sleeping." I sat up and stared at him with curiousity. "I can smell your tear from a mile away. I can hear you even better. My 'super senses' are stronger than anyone's in the house so I can tell."

I turned my head away from him so he wouldn't see my eyes. I could tell they were blood shot because tears were still burning in the back of my eyes.

He put his finger under my chin and turned it back towards him. "What were you thinking about?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now", I said to him turning my head back.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me, I was just curious" he shrugged.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Yeah wench, well to bad for Curiosity because I'm a dog. Oh and I killed them both." Inuyasha stood up.

I rolled my eyes at his comment then realized what he just called me. "What did you just call me?"

"Oh you don't like the new nickname?"

"The hell I do!"

"Oh," he said as he looked away, "to bad." I threw a pillow at him as he left and went to get ready for school.

When I went down stairs everyone starred at me. "What", I giggled nervously.

"You are not going to school", Mrs. Takkahishi said as she made me a plate for breakfast.

"Why not", I said as I sat down.

"You had a rough night and need sometime to unwind", Mr. Takkahishi said as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I'm kind of use to it now", I said quietly. "Plus that's what my art class is for, along with dancing and P.E."

"Well, if you really want to go then you can go", Mrs. Takkahishi said as she gave me a cup. "Would you like some orange juice, sweetie?"

I shook my head. "Uh, no I don't like oranges." Everyone looked at me except Inuyasha. He was to busy stuffing his face. I giggled at the sight of him and that's when he looked. He looked like a deer caught in head lights chowing down at a vegetarian feast!

"Well, that's funny," Sesshomaru said. I looked at him like _'What do you mean funny?'_ "Inuyasha hates oranges." Everyone besides me and Inuyasha laughed. We just gave each other questioning looks. I turned to finish my breakfast enjoying that for once it wasn't me cooking it.

'_I still don't get how this is funny.' _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ B | _ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone saw me getting out of the car with Inuyasha. I blushed under the attention. Kikyou looked so pissed off. That kinda' made my day. I really hate that boogey monster wanna be chick. Something about her kills my insides.

Miroku and Sango walked up to us with wide eyes. "What's going on here, already dating?"

"Oh, cut it out, would ya! Kagome just stayed over my house that's all. There is nothing between us we are just friends." That stung a little. _'Maybe I liked you dude! Well you ruined your chance! What I am I saying?'_

"Says the guy who just said she was over your house", Miroku said sarcastically but with interests. "So, why were you at his house, did you have fun?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and blushed but I stiffened as I opened my locker. Memories came back as my head held low.

"I-I had a fight with my dad." I closed my locker and walked off to class without anything else to say. Tears threatened to fall, but I held them back. I am a professional now, I know, hall of shame. Mr. and Mrs. Takkahishi was right, I am not ready for this. I never had this problem before. Going to school and having to think about what goes on at home. School is where I can relax. I know it is off but it's true.

I guess this is what happens when you have friends. I'm going to make a score board on the pros and cons for having friends. So far cons are winning. One point for cons because of the conversation we had at lunch yesterday. One for pros from the help Inuyasha gave me with my dad. And another for what just happened. Give me a heads up if you think my score is off, although I strongly doubt that. I guess having friends and people who care isn't always great after all.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OoO UoU ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I headed to my dance class after English. No one talked to me about what happened this morning because we had a long lecture about different formats of different types of poems. We didn't write any today. But it's okay; I have a notebook for that purpose.

So I walked into the schools dance studio and prepared for the routine we have to practice. Thanksgiving is coming soon, and we have a program. To my luck, Kikyou has the same class. And also to my luck she wears sports bras and spandex dancing pants. It's just nasty to see her wear that. Her rib cages show, that's disgusting! But then I have to remember. Not everyone has abs like you, Kagome. But they still don't have to show that much; chick looks like she swallowed a tap worm to lose weight!

I'm wearing a pink sports bra with white sweat pants. I'm also wearing dance shorts under my sweat pants, for some reason I like to sag. But not to the point my whole ass pops out and say 'Hey everyone, look at me! I'm single and ready to mingle!' No that's too much they only sag to the point they hang off my hips, but they don't fall off. I wore my hair down instead of a ponytail, I like it when my hair hangs over in my face and whips around, I maybe lucky enough that I slap Kikyou. Don't judge me, it's not like I hate her to the point that I want her to die, it's just this gut feeling that I get around her. The kind that feels like you ate a bad tuna sandwich and you have to really puke. Yeah, that one comes around when the wrong people come around, or when I actually eat something wrong. I get that feeling around my dad or when he is close or when I can sense him coming for me. I can sense when anyone is coming for me; like right now, someone is about to slap me at the back of the head while they dance. I ducked and turned to see who it was, I got that pukey feeling in my stomach. I continued to dance, not having to see who it was because I already knew.

But back to what I was saying, I can sense a lot. I used to have a different gut feeling about my dad, back when my mom was here. I was that swirling feeling in your stomach that you have when you are embarrassed, nervous, or from pleasure. Not that kind of pleasure, any kind of pleasure really. But that feeling was always confusing, it tells me either something is good or bad. I get that feeling about my new friends here at the school, mostly Inuyasha. I also get that feeling that I had with my mom with Inuyasha and his family. I guess that's another feeling to the pros, a good feeling about a loving family.

It's weird because I realized I went through this whole period thinking about this stuff. When the music stopped and that particular part of our routine was done, everyone went to change. Ms. Ellis stopped me before I went into the dressing room.

"Is there something on your mind Kagome", she asked me. I shook my head no then gave her a warm smile. She smiled at me and said, "Okay, if you say so but if there is anything wrong don't be afraid to come and tell me, okay?" I nodded and went to change.

When I walked out of the studio I saw the very people I was thinking of; Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha. They waved slowly at me. I just smiled at them and walked over. "So, are you guys ready for lunch?" They stared at each other in confusion before looking back at me to say okay.

When we got there Inuyasha opened the door for me and smiled. I couldn't help but return it. _'He is so sweet.'_ I walked up to the line and waited to get my lunch. Today I will be having a cheese burger. Thank God they have a topping bar, this is one amazing school!

Placing toppings on my burger, Inuyasha gently elbowed me in the side. Well to him it was gentle; the guy's body is solid rock. I looked up at him to see him smiling down at me. I placed my attention on the soda I was grabbing so he wouldn't see my blush. _'How does he do that?'_ "What", I said gently.

"How is your day going so far, are you having any problems, do you need to go home?" I giggled at him. He doesn't have to be so worried. We walked to the table outside where Miroku and Sango were eating along with other friends.

"No, I'm fine plus it's almost the end of the day, why bother?" I sat down and he sat down next to me.

"So are you guys going out now", I looked to the owner of the voice and saw that it was Kouga. He didn't look really happy. "We all saw you to getting out of the same car."

I blushed but hid behind my burger that made me so happy. I took a peak at Inuyasha and saw that he was also blushing, but instead of hiding behind burgers like me he was drinking soda. He saw me looking at him and gave me a small smile and raised his eyebrows letting me know he saw my blush.

"We are waiting on an answer", Kouga said. He is getting a little loud and I do not like it.

"Well if you have to know sir, she stayed over my house last night", Inuyasha said putting down his soda and reaching for his burger. Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and I blushed under the unwanted attention. I stared at Inuyasha's burger so I wouldn't look at them. _'Hey, we have the same taste! He has the exact same thing on his burger that I have on mine!'_

I looked up to see if any one else had the same taste but caught Kouga's eye. 'Damn it!' "It's not what you think, I had a fight with my dad and he just happened to call. It was so intense to the point he had to come and pick me up. We had fights before but it has never been like this." Everyone nodded except for Kouga, Sango, and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was taking giant bites out of his burger, Kouga was starring at him with hatred, and Sango was starring at scares on my arm from last night. _'Oh shit!' _

Sango's eyes rose up from my arms and landed on my face, she tried to speak but Kouga did before her. "So you gave mutt your number before me?"

I gave him a confused and surprised look. "Well, he did ask for it before you." I arched my brow. "If you wanted it all you had to do was ask. You know what I'll give everybody my number hand in your phones." At that, 20 different phones landed right in front of me. I sighed and took a huge bite out of my burger. I grabbed the first one and typed in my number and called myself to save it in on mine. I went through the passing of numbers in the matter of seconds, but Inuyasha's laughing didn't make it easy.

I pushed all of the phones a way from me and grabbed my burger. I took a huge bite out of the delightful sandwich. I looked at Sango and my chewing paused. She still had that worried look. I quickly finish chewing and opened my bottle of pop. Although I didn't completely swallow my burger, I titled my head up and chugged it down nervously. I tend to do that when I'm nervous. I took down a 3 liter Mountain Dew with no breaks before going to my eighth grade banquette. It took 30 seconds until I slammed the empty bottle on the table. Everyone around me starred wide eyed then fell into laughter. All Sango did was smile. My nerves were still crazy, and then a jolt shot to my stomach. _'Someone's coming, it's Kikyou.'_

There was no doubt that she will coming to interrogate me, I can just feel it! My nerves began to rage like never before. "I need something to drink", I said waving my hands like I just ate the hottest thing in the world. Inuyasha handed me water. That's when she stopped right behind me.

"Hey Kagzy, what the hell were you doing with Inuyasha?" I turned around worry clearly shown on my face. I wasn't afraid of her, I was afraid of what I might do. Let's just say I'm not the nicest person when it comes to bullying.

"Oh Kikyou, hey how are you today?" She gave me a disapproving look.

"Listen bitch don't play dumb, maybe on your accord you are serious, so I will explain. You are not to be seen with Inuyasha got it?"

'_Who the hell does she think she is? Who the hell does she think **I** am?'_

At that moment something inside me broke. It was like a river of all my pain and frustration. Also an epiphany was released in my mind, I don't have to deal with this, and I don't have to take this, from anyone! But then again I don't want to get in trouble or get hurt. When I fight a call is made home. And when a call is made home a dad hears about it. And if he hears about it then…then, he'll beat me. And I still don't know if he made it back. Not all the time is he going off on business trips. Sometimes he goes off to get a little action and come home a day or two later. And I can't have any hurt or harm happen. I just can't.

I stood up and stared her straight in the eye ad said, "Inuyasha is not your bitch and neither am I. there for, we can do what ever, when ever the fuck we want to." When all was said and I pushed pass her and walked to my locker.

I was furious, how the hell can my life get any worse. I have a terrible so called father, I gained an enemy in two days, my family died, and my secret might get out because Sango noticed my scar. And something is telling she will want to know more.

I snatched my things out of my locker and jogged to the gymnasium. I didn't have time to sit and talk about what happen because I don't want to run into Kikyou just yet.

Maybe I should have stayed at the house because there is too much pressure here.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ !:o : 8 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Alright everyone bring it in", said Mrs. Cooper.

Finishing our jog everyone slowed down until they got to the middle. Kikyou bumped into my arm and walked in front of me. She stood across from me in the circle and glared as Inuyasha stood next to me.

"Today we will work on your basketball skills." Ah basketball, the known sport of running around a court, not judicial, to get a ball into a netted hoop. "First we will do dribbling, next passing, then shooting. These are the main things you need to know how to do." I switched my weight from one foot to the other. For one the were talking a lot and I was tired of doing nothing, and two I'm tired of having Kikyou trying to kill me with her eyes. If looks could kill! Not saying I would be dead because I wouldn't be. I'd just be insanely ill from all of her makeup around her eyes. I'm sorry I talk about it so much but it's just disgusting.

"And maybe tomorrow we can have a game", Mrs. Cooper said. The gym began to fill with murmur about tomorrow's game. "So let's pair up, girl to girl, boy to boy."

5 Minutes Later…

So here I am working on my dribbling skills. We are working on crossing under the leg. We have to dribble down the court and back. I am half way back crouching to dribble correctly and all of a sudden my spidey senses started to tingle. I looked to the left and a ball knocked me off my feet with a blow in the face. I was shocked my nose wasn't bleeding.

Everyone ran towards me in panic besides Kikyou. When she saw Inuyasha run my way that's when a fake worried look spread across her face. She followed everyone towards me. "I'm so sorry Kagome the ball slipped."

"Yeah through the air as you threw." Bitch I ain't stupid, the ball slipped my ass! "But no worries, no injury here, all is well." I said sarcastically.

"Well not yet at least", Kikyou murmured. Said bitch picked up her and poorly dribbled back to her station.

10 Minutes Later…

Now we are passing the ball. Oh and here's my favorite part, Kikyou is my partner. Amazing isn't it. She keeps throwing it at my foot, my stomach, and other painful places! And I'm gettin' sick of it!

"Hey Kagome, keep up! You really suck at this," She said to me in a harsh tone. All of a sudden she threw it really hard at my stomach. I screech in pain and fell to my knees while she sat there and laughed.

"All right that is it", I screamed at her as I stood up in pain. "You have been a bitch to me ever sense I was here! Made me feel like total shit and unwanted! And I have only been here for two fucking days, two days!" I cracked my knuckles as she stared at me in shock and fear. Everyone's attention tuned towards us. "I already have enough shit o do with at home with my dad now I have you on my god damn back! I don't fucking think so!" I slowly walked towards her and she quickly stepped back. "Instead telling you how much of a bitch you are, I'm gonna knock the damn bitch outta ya!"

Instead of running away like I knew she wanted to do she stood there to defend her "reputation". "Listen, who the hell do you think you are talking to! It's your fault you should have never been messin' with Inuyasha! He is mine! I just hope he knows how much of a whore you are." I stared at her with rage seeping out of my skin. "You mess with people in your family!" My eyes grew in horror and anger. 'I hope she is not going to say what I think she is going to say.' "Bitch you are so damn disgusting, you fuck your own damn father!" That did it! I ran over to her and tackled her to the ground laying punches on her face. All I saw was red, and it was not from the blood seeping from her nose and lips.

After a couple of more, I felt strong arms left me up. But I'm still not giving up. I kicked and punched as tears rolled down my face.

"Kagome calm down," said the person holding me.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "That bitch!" I struggled to get loose but work to no avail. "I'm going to kill you!"

People began to help Kikyou to the nurses' office when I realized I was in Inuyasha's arms. I sat there and cried into his chest.

How did she know, only person who knew was Inuyasha? I know he wouldn't tell anyone because for some reason I can trust him.

"Kagome, I'm taking you home. Now," he said sternly as he wiped away my tears. "Go get changed and meet me at my car okay?" I nodded and walked to the locker room quietly.

When I came out Mrs. Cooper was standing right at the door. It was just us because the class had to continue. "Kagome, is there something wrong going on at home? You can tell me okay?"

I packed my bag not daring to look at her in the eye. "No everything is fine at home", I said strictly.

"It doesn't seem like it. Kagome whatever you are going through I understand. Parents always in your way of thinking, they just don't understand you. Well they are only doing that for your good. I'm sure your mother tells you that all the time."

I stopped all of my movement at the sound of the word mother. Now I am beyond pissed. I looked up at her face that was filled with what looked like pity and worry.

"See that's where you got it wrong. You don't know anything nor do you understand!" that's when I began to get frustrated. "My mother died and nothing my father does is for my fucking better!" Her eyes widened at my language and tone. But who am I to fucking care.

"Kagome I think you need to see a consular", she said in a worried but upset tone.

I did that laugh again. The one you do when you are so upset and can't help it. The one you do for no reason at all. "Oh look wrong again. I've been to a consular. And I don't need one. Fuck the consular!" She began to give me another angry look with less worry. "And if you decide to suspend me for a couple of days, then do it, 'cause I don't really give a damn." I picked up my things and began to walk out but stopped right next to her. "Oh and I'm sorry for the language."

Me: Hello my people, lovely people, people of my life that my parents won't let me buy. If you say that really quickly in a silly voice you'd know that I was trying to be funny.

Inuyasha: Yeah but worked to no avail.

Me: *Slap!* Shut up you! Any ways thank you for all of your motivation, I really appreciate it. Thank you to … (pulls out a slip of paper as the drum roll goes on) to Kaggy-Higgs88 for such a great idea. I couldn't have done it with out ya honey!

Inuyasha: Yeah because she sucks at writing her self she has to use your ideas.

Me: Would you shut up! I had a writers block. *Whines like a baby.*

Shippou: Don't worry Canielle; he is just messing with you because he has a crush on you.

Everyone nods in agreement besides me and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: *Angry as hell, slaps Shippou on the back of the head.* Shut up, runt!

Me: *Blushes over the top.* H-how can you like me, aren't you a Kagome a couple?

Kagome: *Shakes her head* No he's not my boyfriend.

Me: Then who is your boyfriend? *Shocked, curios, and confused*

Everyone besides me: Your brother Brandon.

Me: *Shocked as hell* WHAT THE FUCK!


	8. A Dream I hope not To Remember

Disclaimer: Hi people, weird author chick here. Actually I'm kinda not an author but yeah, I don't own Inuyasha. There I said it, always got to rush a sister. Oh and sorry for all the missing words and miss spelled words. The damn website always put out typos. I would know because I always read over my work before I post it. Please enjoy.

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

I can't believe I did that. That is so not me, I never fought in my life. But yet I felt so alive. A rush of adrenaline just pumped through my veins, but yet so did something else. What is going on? What is happening to me?

I sat in the car starring out the window silently as Inuyasha drove us home early today. I couldn't stay there anymore, I wasn't ready. I should have stayed home like they insisted I did. But no, my stubborn ass just had to keep going! I cried silently the whole ride; I knew Inuyasha could smell my tears. I was happy he decided not to bother me. For some reason my body was pulsing non-stop, and it was not from the adrenaline pumping through my veins. More like something in me was unleashed for the first time. I'm not sure if I like it or not, I don't know what I might do the next time it happens to me. I was scared.

We finally made it home but I was to sleepy to realize it. So Inuyasha walked over to my side, opened the door and took me to the room they gave me. Although I was sleep I could hear everyone.

"Oh my god, what happened", said a motherly voice. I could tell it was Mrs. Takahishi.

"She had a bad day, she just need some time to rest. I'll explain when I take her up stairs." At that I felt movement as he walked up the stairs. When the door creaked, that was when I left.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (-.-)zz =_= ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When my eyes opened I wasn't laying on the bed in Inuyasha's house, oh no I was some where very relaxing. I heard waves crashing on my left and felt the warm rays of the sun on my right with beautiful blue skies welcoming me from above and soft sand comforting me from below. I knew it was a dream because I haven't felt this calm sense the last time I was in my mother's arms.

I sat up and folded my legs to the side as I took in my surroundings. I looked down at my body and noticed I was wearing a blue sun dress. The blues matched the loving skies above and the soothing waves of the ocean. I stood and wriggled my toes through the sand. I walked to the shore and the small waves met my feet. It was warm and begging me to join. My hair blew in the wind and my arms stretched as I inhaled the sweet aromas of the beach surrounding me. The whispers of the wind were soothing; it kept asking me to fly it.

All of a sudden I felt arms wrap themselves around me. I jumped at the touch and my eyes widened.

"Calm down, it's only me", said the owner to the arms.

I tilted my head only to see Inuyasha. He was wearing his white button up shirt opened revealing a white beater with blue fading jeans. 'What is he doing here', I thought to my self. But the thought was soon gone as relaxation over flowed through my body. All I did was stand there, holding on to the arms wrapped around my waist. It felt so, so … good. For some reason I felt better in his arms than in my mother's. Why is that? Is this dream trying to say something to me?

Meanwhile… (Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

I opened the door as I heard the soft purr of Kagome's snore. I lay her on the neatly made bed and stared at her face with concentration. For the fist time she looks peaceful. Then she frowned, and did, did she just jump? Her frown grew deeper but was soon replaced with a small smile. "I wonder what you're dreaming about."

I walked over to the dresser and pulled the stool over to the bed. Once I sat on it I reached for her hand. "I will protect you Kagome. You should not be going through this on your own. You have no one but your dad and he disrespects you."

I lowered my head in thought. "In fact, I know it is fast and has only been two days but I can't help myself but to feel drawn to you." I gripped her hand tighter. "That's I'm kind of scared to tell you because it is happening all too quick. But I will find a way soon." I sighed deeply knowing I was saying too much and probably looked stupid talking to a sleepy body. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to be the man that your father isn't. I just can't control my feelings for you."

A creak was made from the door being opened and in came Sesshomarou and Rin. I quickly sat up and dropped the small hand in mine. "Hey what's up", I said nervously.

"Oh nothing", Rin said. "Mother just told us to tell you to leave Kagome to get rest."

Sesshomarou nodded in agreement. "Yes," a slick smile formed on his lips. 'Ah shit!' "I just hope you can control your feelings", he said barely holding in his laugh. All of a sudden they both started laughing at me.

I rolled my eyes and shushed them. For once they obeyed. "Not a word from either of you", I whispered loudly. "Not even to mom or dad!"

Then dad appeared right behind them. 'Oh great!' "Sorry son", he said with a fake wince. "But I couldn't keep myself from being dawn to your conversation with a sleeping Kagome." Everyone laughed at me but I just grunted pushing pass them.

Back to the dream… (Kagome's P.O.V.)

There I was, sitting in Inuyasha's arms enjoying the sunset and sharing things about ourselves with each other. The things we share maybe true or not, I'll just have to ask him.

"So your favorite food is steak", he asked as if he was shocked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I love steak, along with lasagna, cheeseburgers and pizza. Actually the list is longer I just don't feel like saying everything." I played with the buttons on his shirt as he looked down at me. He was sitting propped up on his arms and I was laying my head on his lap. Please don't think of where my face was! You lil' pervs.

"Wow, I thought you'd be like they chicks who live off of salads and kiddy sized meals."

"What makes you think that", I asked sitting up while leaning on one of my arms.

"Look at you, you have an amazing body!" When he realized what he said his eyes bolted wide and he blushed. Me? Well I was redder than blood in an oxygen tank. And for those of you who don't know, blood is really blue until oxygen hits it and it turns red.

"Really, I thought I had sought of a dude's body. Seriously, I have abs, muscles, and broad shoulders", said looking down at the rather interesting sand.

He lifted my chin with his curled index finger so that I could look him in the eye. His eyes were soft and sincere. "You are extremely beautiful no matter who tells you differ. Besides," he took his finger from under my chin and played with the shells we collected, "who can say you have a dude's body with your big tits and incredibly insane ass of yours?"

My mouth dropped at what he said. He said it so, so nonchalant! He was opened and very bold with it too! I socked him in the chest and stood up. He held his chest and stood up after me then griped my waste holding me close to him. I blushed at the attention he was giving me. He stared me right in my eyes. We stood that way for a while just taking in each others appearances.

"Kagome I have to tell you something. I just need to get it out."

I gave him my full attention. "Yeah, I'm listening."

Before he could speak I felt a hand grip my shoulder and yank me out of Inuyasha's arms. I turned to see who it was and saw the thing I hoped wasn't tore. My father.

"Hello my little Kagome. You've missed me?"

I tried my hardest to pull out of his arms but it didn't work. I turned to see Inuyasha with horror, only to see him scared and worried. "Inuyasha help me", I screamed out.

He just shook his head. "Kagome as much as I want to I can't." I was very confused at that point. He looked like he was on the verge of crying. It hurts me to see him this way, even in the position I was in. "I'm not supposed to, this is your battle. You have to stop it. You must finish it! I can't do anything unless you fight first!"

I was wondering why he was yelling, then I noticed that I was moving farther away from him. I turned to see my father pulling me onto a boat. "No wait! Inuyasha", I screamed turning back to his direction. "Please help me! I don't understand! No! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

That's when I realized I was awake in a sitting position screaming my heart and lungs out. I looked down and saw I was drenched in sweat.

Inuyasha came bursting in with a snarl on his face. He was so scary. That is until he saw me. He features softened and he quickly ran over to me and hugged me to his chest. I couldn't stop the harsh breathing I was making. It was impossible. I don't know if it was from the dream, my confusion, or just being in his arms. Now this is the time I really think about what is happening.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O_O Y-Y ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Dinner time was silent. It was an awkward silence but not really. We had lasagna, tossed salad, and garlic bread sticks. Dinner was delicious. I ate quickly so I could go and take a shower.

As soon as I woke up from the dream they called us down to dinner. I haven't talked since then. I guess I was kind of scared to. I didn't know what was going to come out if I did begin to speak, that, and the point that I couldn't speak. They asked if I wanted to talk about it, I just shook my head no. I'm glad they didn't force me to.

Being here felt weird. I felt like I was over staying my welcome or something. Maybe I was putting too much on them. I only knew them for two days. I just felt like going home. Maybe I can ask to go home after I take a shower. I just hope they won't think I'm ungrateful, because I am highly grateful of what they have done for me. I am just not use to the fact that someone is doing it for me. Plus I can't take it.

I ate quickly. When I say I ate quickly I mean it. The funny thing is Inuyasha was too, which made everyone stare at us with amusement and something else in their eyes I couldn't figure out. Like they knew something we didn't. When I was done I excused my self silently then ran to take a shower. I guess Inuyasha knew how I was feeling because he came to the room I was in when he knew I was done. I won't dare call it my room because I don't live here.

"Hey, how ya feeling", he asked quietly sitting at the foot of the bed. I just shook my head no. I don't know what it meant but he seemed to know because he nodded.

For some reason tears started to burn the back of my eyes. I don't know why, I guess because I didn't cry earlier like I usually did after a dream. Earlier I was more in shock than I was scared. Inuyasha moved quickly over to me while I sobbed silently. He held me to his chest in a very comfortable position until I found the courage to talk.

It was hard but I spoke. "In-Inuyasha, I have to go home." His figure stiffened next to mine. He pulled away to look me in my eyes. He didn't have to ask because I knew what he wanted to say. "It's not you or your family, it's me. I feel like I'm dumping too much on you guys." I stopped to wipe my face. "You have been so nice to me, but yet I'm making more trouble."

His eyes were very soft. Then he closed them for a second then opened to show hard ones. "Kagome, I can't let you go home. It's too dangerous."

My grip on his hands grew tight. I knew he wouldn't understand. "That's the thing Inuyasha. It won't be dangerous because my dad will be gone for a month."

"How do you know he won't come back early. And what will happen if he does" He said with a stern voice.

"I'll on my puppy warrior", I said. It sounded my like a question. I was hoping that it would loosen him up a bit. I kinda worked. But he still looked concerned for me. I stood there starring at his ears wishing I could touch them. Then a thought popped up. "Hey you know what, how about every Friday we have a pajama party at my house. We can all go to school together on Monday", I suggested hoping he would go along with it.

"That doesn't change the fact that your father will still come home." My head lowered in defeat. I didn't want to think of that right now. I just wanted to worry about the present, not want happened in the past or what's going to happen in the future. When he noticed that he gave out a sigh. "Listen," he said, I lifted my head in hope, "you don't have to stare here if you feel uncomfortable and you are always welcomed so don't feel other wise."

"I know and it's not that, it's just that I don't want to cause any trouble just from being here. Plus I'm kind of missing my things." He gave me a small smile. "Plus I think it will be fun having an annual pajama party." I gasped at a realization. "We can call it a Jammy Jam!"

He gave me a retarded look and made me feel stupid when he laughed. "Hell no!"

"It was just a thought…"

"How about we call it _'The Night's Time to Shine'_."

I liked the sound of that. It was an ironic name which made it stand out. "Sure and we can pick a color for everyone to wear. We can make names for the colors to go with the party name, for example we can call turquoise every blue moon, red: twilight, and purple: night sky shade."

He nodded as in agreement. "Cool but you do know there are four weeks in a month right. And before we get too far into it we have to ask my parents."

"Okay, fine."

(Talking to Inuyasha's parents)

"I don't know about that", said Inutaisho.

"Well honey at least here them out", said Izayoi giving us a chance. "Go on dear."

"It's not that I'm not grateful for what you've done because I am way beyond that point but I feel I maybe too much on your shoulders. I don't want that for such a kind family." Izayoi smiled and Inutaisho loosened up. "Plus I do miss my stuff. And I was thinking if you wanted to continue checking on me maybe me and Inuyasha could through a pajama party at my house every Friday. Just inviting a few friends, nothing big."

"Why a party," Sesshomaru said appearing out of no where, "you think my father will really trust teenagers with a weekend party?"

"He has a good point."

"Well for one, due to my," I paused trying to find the right words, "situation with my dad I wasn't aloud to have friends over night at home. Plus it will only be Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and maybe some friends on the football team that I hang with at lunch. It won't be anything wild. I can't do that. I can't stand that."

It was silent for a moment. The Inuyasha's father broke the silence. "How do we know it won't be another accident like today?"

I thought for a moment. "You can come with me and Inuyasha to take me home. You can check out the environment and we can talk every day. Just so you know if I don't call or answer after a few calls you will know something is up."

He nodded at my statement. "You have convinced me." I smiled at his approval. "But I want to be there every Friday before the party. I don't want any," he paused to think of a word for idiots, "unwanted guess showing up."

"Fine by me."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = ~u~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We just made it to my house. I was in the car with Inuyasha and everyone else was in a different car. Although the Takkahishi family was with me I still felt nervous. I still wasn't sure if my dad came home, we all no how he loves to surprise me. But if he were there, it would be a very bloody surprise. And it won't be me with the scares or broken bones.

I got out of the car with Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho in tow. Rin and Izayoi were in the car for protective reasons. After I unlocked the door Inuyasha gently pushed me behind him and the men walked inside. They turned on lights and checked the house while I stood in the door way. They wanted to make sure they weren't being played with. I pity the bastard who would ever want to come up with such an idea.

They all came out from oldest to youngest. I was shocked to see Inuyasha eating a sandwich. I glared at him.

"What," he said, "I can't be hungry on a job otherwise I won't do much." I rolled my eyes at him and went to get my stuff to only see them already taking it in. I blushed not being used to this.

"Kagome why do you blush at such a simple act", Sesshomaru asked with pure curiosity.

"I am used to getting my own belongings. No one really get them for me, in fact my dad sometimes make me carry his stuff."

Sesshomaru grimaced at what I said as everyone piled into the living room. "Your father disgusts me."

I laughed at him while everyone but Inuyasha stared at me shockingly. "Yeah buddy, you're not the only one", I mumbled as I led them to my room. Everyone followed me upstairs. I stopped to unlock the door.

"You lock your door", Inuyasha asked.

"I have to in order to limit what happens to me. Sometimes he bangs at the door and yells at me to open it."

"Do you?"

I smiled as I pushed it open. "No I threaten him with a pillow." I laughed at a sudden thought. "The funny thing is, is that he is terrified by them because my mom tried to suffocate him the first time he slapped her. Now he is terrified by them."

I and Inuyasha laughed whole heartedly. Rin and Izayoi tied to hide their giggles due to the fact that he hit my mom. Sesshomaru smirked at my dad's weakness, while all Inutaisho did was chuckle softly.

When I turned on my lights Rin and Izayoi stared in aw.

"Your room is gorgeous, Kagome", Rin exclaimed.

Izayoi sat on the bed and gently waved her hands over the lovely pillows. "I love how you have many bright colors and how they go so well with each other", she said adoringly. She was referring to the turquoise, lavender, pink, and white decorative pillows. One pillow had all the colors in the pattern as stripes, the rest were solid made from silk or cotton. I had five decorative pillows and four regular ones.

"Oh well, thank you. I love my room, although I was going to add something on that wall in gold and silver. I just don't what decoration yet", I said gesturing to the lavender but plain wall to my right. All of my walls had something on it but that one.

Rin ran out of the bathroom. I didn't know she went in there. "I love the Japanese cherry blossom theme for you bathroom. It's just gorgeous!"

The men rolled there eyes as they place my things down. "Women", I heard Inuyasha mumble.

I started to put up my things when Sesshomaru began to speak. "I suggest you stay home tomorrow", he said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "I was going to say that anyways." I threw my dirty clothes in my basket in the bathroom. Then I had an idea. "Um, to thank you for what you did for me, I would like to make you guys dinner … tomorrow … if you don't mind?"

"I would like it", Inuyasha said.

"Of course you would like it Inuyasha, you would like any thing Kagome makes for you", Rin said jokingly. Inuyasha blushed and everyone else laughed besides me and Izayoi. They had clear confusion on there face.

"Well I think that would be lovely, we'll be here", Izayoi said very pleasingly.

I smiled; I loved how amazingly sweet she is. I love how sweet all of them are. Especially Inuyasha, what am I saying. "Okay great, come around 5:30. Dinner should be done by then."

"What will you make", Inuyasha asked.

"It's a surprise!"

"Yeah, you don't know do you", he said grinning at me.

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up!"

Everyone began to walk down stairs; I walked after them but was stopped by Inuyasha and his mother.

"Where do you think you going", he said arching his brow. Oh he is so cute when he does that. Shut up Kagome!

"Well um to lock the door behind you", I said more like asking a question.

"Nope we are tucking you in", said Izayoi.

It was my turn to arch the brow. "What?"

"Inuyasha signaled for me to turn around. "Go change."

"Uh okay."

After I changed in the bathroom Izayoi tucked me in firmly, the way my mom use to do it. "Good night sweetie", she said in a motherly tone. She kissed me on the forehead and walked out.

Inuyasha sat next to me. "You know she is doing this because she thought you needed a mother at the moment." I nodded in agreement. He smiled at me. "Goodnight Kagome." Then he kissed me on the check, turned off my light and left.

Woosh!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (O-O) B-| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Me: *Shocked as hell* WHAT THE FUCK!

Everyone stared in shock. Then Brandon walks in.

Brandon: Hey Canie, where's mom? Oh hey babe.

Kagome: Hey!

Me: You skin and bone dancing bastard!

Brandon: Hey it is not my fault I don't know my father! And I'm not that skinny.

Me: Oh whatever. So you two are dating and you didn't tell me? Where do I come in, in this?

Brandon and Kagome: You don't.

Me: Damn you! Damn you both!

Inuyasha held me back as I jump towards them.

Inuyasha: Calm down wench, it's not that serious.

Me: It is serious. You are dating my brother and you are dating one of my favorite characters. You didn't even let me meet her knowing how much I love Inuyasha!

Brandon: *Walks over to his little sister.* I'm sorry sweetie. I bet this will make you feel better. *Hands her twenty bucks and a cup of hot ramen from the Chinese restaurant..*

Me: *Gives him a stern look as she slowly grabs it.* You're forgiven, for now. *Walks away to eat the ramen.*

Inuyasha: *Follows her.* Hey you gonna share that with your favorite dog eared bastard?

Kagome: I didn't know she liked ramen.

Brandon: The girl can't get enough of it. I had some but she ate me out of house and home.

~~~~~~~ = )

(In her room writing)

Me: I actually do love ramen and do have a brother who doesn't know his father. But I do know mine. We have different daddies. Well anyway give me something to write a song or poem about, I'll dedicate it to you. ; ) And if you want to have a character in a story that I will be writing, give me your info on how you want your character. I'll make it happen. So serious. Thank you to AnimeFanGirl92958, and xXxRizaHawkeyexXx for the amazing ideas. I will try to fit them in. What the hell I will fit them in.

Inuyasha: Hey how it going?

Me: Are you going to tease me or ask for some ramen?

Inuyasha: Ask for some ramen and this…

Freeze: If you want to know what happen I must have five reviews so I can post it on the next chapter, if less I will give you your own in an instant message or email. Your choice. And please read my newest story 'Your Hundredth Huh?' It is my first lemon and one shot. Ta ta for now my tuna tartars!


	9. Dinner With Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha blah blah blah; I don't have time for this. = )

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

_Want to but I can't help it, _

_I love the way you feel_

_Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

_I need it when I want it, _

_I want it when I don't_

_Tell myself I'll stop every day knowing that I won't_

Why in the world is Ne-Yo playing? I was in my warm bed trying to figure out why Ne-Yo is playing in the background. "What the hell man, what is that?" I pull the covers off not knowing they would take me with them. So I ended up on the floor. "Oh shit that's my phone!" I jumped up and answered it.

"What the hell is taking you so long, wench" a deep voice yelled into the receiver.

"What do you mean what is taking me so long, you are waking me up when I don't have to go to school! And don't you realize that you are not the only one with sensitive ears?"

"I'm sorry, cranky. I just wanted to say good morning. I couldn't help but think about you."

Although he wasn't here I tried to hide my blush. "Yeah well I-I get feisty in the morning."

"Aww babe, don't worry about that" he said to me. "I like'em feisty" he finished in a seductive voice. The way he spoke to me sent shivers down my back.

"Oh well ain't that something", I said fixing my underwear. Last night got pretty hot so I took off my pants and just went with a t-shirt and undies. "Well, since I'm up I might as well get in the shower. I know I won't go back to sleep. I've been up to long. Thank you."

"You welcome my beautiful queen. See you later on today. Hey what's on the menu?"

"Oh you know I just dreamed about it" I said sarcastically.

"Great so what are we having" he asked. I hanged up on him. Dumb ass dog, but I love him. I what now! Rewind… dumb ass dog!

All of a sudden, I realized something. Just because music woke me up leaving me crazy doesn't mean I don't wanna listen to it. So I turned on the exact song I woke up to, 'Because of You' by Ne-Yo. I started dancing in the mirror as the music begun. Once he started singing so did I.

_Want to but I can't help it, _

_I love the way you feel_

_Just got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real_

_I need it when I want it, _

_I want it when I don't_

_Tell myself I'll stop every day knowing that I won't_

___I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

_Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_

_I'm taken by the thought of it_

I went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower. I turned on the hot water and went under. "Wow! This feels so go to me." While enjoying the hot sensation of the water I grabbed my shampoo and started to wash my hair. I continued to sing as so.

_And I know this much is true_

_Baby you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you I can barely move_

_But I like it and it's all because of you_

___(All because of you)_

_And it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because_

_Never get enough_

_She's the sweetest drug_

Rinsing my hair, I reached for my body wash and special loafer. I have many special loafers although they are extremely expensive. They have a rough side and smooth side. It rubs off the dead skin and leaves yours baby soft. I scrubbed at my body loving how it massaged my aching muscles.

___Think of it every second, I can get nothing done_

_Only concern is the next time I'm gon' get me some_

_Know I should stay away from 'cause it's no good for me_

_I try and try but my obsession won't let me leave_

___I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_

_Even if I did I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it_

_I'm taken by the thought of it_

___And I know this much is true_

_Baby you have become my addiction_

_I'm so strung out on you I can barely move_

_But I like it and it's all because of you_

___(All because of you)_

_And it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because of you_

_(All because of you)_

_And it's all because_

_Never get enough_

_She's the sweetest drug_

___Ain't no doubt, so strung out_

_Ain't no doubt, so strung out_

_Over you, over you, over you__  
_

_Because of you_

_And it's all because of you_

_Never get enough_

_She's the sweetest drug_

_She's the sweetest drug_

By the time the song ended I was out the shower and dressed. I had on black short-shorts and red tank top and a shawl that hanged off the shoulder. The shawl was white and see-through because it was knitted. It also had my name 'Kagzy' in red glitter spread across the chest and stomach. I was about to go to the store to get the right ingredients for the special dinner. I know I didn't have them here because dad doesn't know what the ingredients are. He just knows the basics.

Grabbing my things so I could leave I saw a shadow. My eyes grew wide. I quickly turned around and saw Inuyasha in my window. I released the unknown breath I was holding. I ran to the window to open it. "Damn you Inuyasha! You had me too fucking scared!"

"Hey there beautiful, I'm sorry I scared you I just needed to see if you were okay" he said climbing into my window. "Are you okay?"

I straight faced him right off the rip. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Trying to get rid of me already", he asked brow arched.

"Yes."

"Wow! I love you too."

"Sorry, and I'm sure you do. I'm just about to go to the store is all", I said slipping my phone into my pocket. "I need to go and get the food so I can make the dinner for tonight."

Inuyasha looked at the watch on his risk and gave me a confused look. "Don't you think it's a little early to be cooking dinner?"

"I'm not going to cook as soon as I come home. I might just do something else while the time flies by."

"Like what?"

"Watch porn while I think of you", I said sarcastically.

He gave me a surprised look. "Feh should've known. I tend to have that effect on people. I'm just glad it's you." He winked at me and gave me his cocky flirtatious smirk.

"Um, no I was just kidding, 'kay? Anyways go to school, you'll be late if you stay here and bother me."

"But you didn't answer my question!"

"Yeah I did! I just didn't give you the **right** answer." I hoped on his back and said, "Now to the garage!"

He looked up at me like I was stupid. "You better get off, I ain't ya pet!"

"Are you sure", I cracked playing with his ears.

He rolled his eyes and raced to the garage. Three seconds later I was on his back in the garage with jacked hair.

"Woo", I screamed out of excitement. I jumped off his back and fixed my hair. "That was fun we should do it again. But later." I walked to my car and unlocked it. I opened my door only for it to be closed. I turned on my heels only for Inuyasha to be in my face.

"You know I can make you scream for a different reason. It will be way more fun and I'll be going way faster. This time you won't be able to fix your hair. Ya wanna do that instead?" He was so close to kissing me. Oh how I wanted to. I wanted what now? 'Kay I need to get away from him and quick.

"As much as you want to" and me "I can't, sorry." I slipped into my car and opened the garage door. "Don't forget to tell everyone about Friday! Bye Inuyasha!" Then I drove away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = = O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Its 4 o'clock and I'm at home playing my guitar. The noodles are boiling downstairs. I'll be making chicken fettuccini. But that's not important right now, my music is. I am playing 'Paradise' by Coldplay. For some reason I can relate to the girl who dreamed of paradise. I want my paradise, but I have to find it and run to it with full speed. That reminds me of a song. Immediately I started to play 'Misguided Ghost' by Paramore. All I did was play and let the lyrics flow through my head. With eyes close I made a transition to another world. My world.

When I finished I came back to realization. "I need to finish cooking." I laid my guitar on my bed and walked downstairs. The pot was bubbling up with noodles and steaming water. I ran to it and stirred. Realizing they were done, I pulled out the strainer and strained the noodles. Thank God I remembered to cook the chicken before. Now all I have to do is mix in the Alfredo with the noodles and chicken and make the broccoli to put in. Then I have to slip in the rolls I just made into the oven. At that thought, the alarm went off to let me know the oven was done preheating. I pushed the pan into the oven then continued with my cooking.

Knowing I can't do anything with out it, I turned on my IPod to listen to my music. Hey shut up, I'm a music baby! I get it from my mommy; I have to listen to music all the time. It's in my blood.

Adele's 'Someone Like You' came on and you wanna know what I did? I'll tell you. "Nope, don't want to feel hopeless and moody right now." I turned it to the next song. That's right!

_Click!_

The remix of 'Good Life' by One Republic and B.O.B came on. "Oh yeah! This is what I'm talkin' about!" I started hitting the pot lid with the spoon to the beat as I bit my bottom lip.

Since the broccoli didn't take long to make I scooped the cooked vegetable and stirred it into the mixture. Then I added a little pepper and parmesan.

Loving how the food smelled and knowing it is done, I turned the fettuccini on low so that it could stay warm. I then went to the dining room to set the table.

"Let's see there will be six of us" I thought aloud. I went to the kitchen and grabbed the needed amount of utensils, including plates, forks, cups, and other well known and important things I don't feel like saying. = )

My timer went off to let me know the rolls were done. So I ran to the stove and turned off the oven. I pulled out the rolls and started to butter them up. Yum! Then I started towards the warming pot and turned off the stove. I filled a bowl the rolls and took said food and fettuccini to the table. I placed the hot pot on a pot-holder so it wouldn't ruin the table. Knowing that it was exactly five thirty, I ran to the fridge to retrieve the beverages. I know, look at all the fancy words and phrases. When I placed them on the table, the doorbell rung. I took a second look at the table. "I did well. That's because you are amazing! Aww, thank you!"

I ran to the door after checking my appearance and opened it. "Hi, you guys thanks for coming."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ K ) B D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Inuyasha's P.O.V.)

After Kagome left me in the dust in her garage, I jumped into my car and drove off to school. I could tell she wanted me. Not just from her body movements and facial expression but also from her scent. Yeah, she wants me.

"Sup Yasha", a male voice said behind me.

"Hey Miroku, what's going on", I said turning to him.

"Nothing much, I just wanted to talk to you about Kagome. How is she? She blew up quite a bit", he said with worry.

"She's doing better than I thought she would. In fact she is talkin' about having a party Friday, but not for everyone so wait 'til lunch", I said walking into school. "I'll explain it to everyone then."

"Okay, cool", he said as he followed me into the school.

"Hey, where is Sango?"

"She's in the class worrying about Kagome. She said she knew something was up when she saw Kagome's scars."

"Yeah", I said scratching the back of my head. "That I can't explain that one." I walk inside the class and sat in my seat. "Which is why I need to speak to you guys at lunch."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |-_-| |^.^| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Inu's P.O.V.)

With my tray in hand, I walked to my usual table to see everyone there. Great they listened for once.

I sat down next to Bankotsu, who nodded his hello. "Alright, since she is not here, Kagome asked me to explain to you about what we decided to do come Friday."

"What's wrong, why isn't she here", Sango blurted.

"She is fine, she just didn't want to come today" I answered irritated. She glared at me because of it. As if on queue, Kagome texted me.

_Dnt 4get 2 invit Ayame._

_Fine!_

_Dnt use dat tone wit me! Dumb ass!_

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at her reply. Women always want control.

"Didn't you say Kagome wanted you to tell us something" Sango yelled.

See, point clearly made!

"We decided to through a party, just for the people at this table, every Friday. It's like a sleepover of some sort. We stay at her house all weekend and go back to school together on Monday."

"What will we do at her house", Jakotsu said giving me a look that scared me.

I did a double take then dragged my hand over my face. "I don't know you have to wait 'til we actually go" I retorted sarcastically. "Listen we are suppose to wear a specific color. Why? Just don't ask me. This Friday will be _Every Blue Moon _which is turquoise."

"Nice color" Shippou said hugging on Kirara.

"Look who decided to show up", Miroku yelled at them.

"Damn dude are you mad", Shippou said sitting down

"Hell yeah I am!"

"You missed so much. A new chick by the name Kagome has been downing Kikyou all week, well excluding Monday. She wasn't here then. She even kicked her ass" Kouga said.

"Well ain't that a bunch of pooey, I had to take care of Shippou because his parents were out while he was sick", Kirara whined. "I missed everything!"

"Well yeah, but you are still invited, I'll introduce you guys. So do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O+O Q_Q ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

(Kagome's P.O.V.)

"Hi, you guys thanks for coming."

"Oh, I'm glad we came." Izayoi said hugging me. I gladly accepted. "It's good not cooking for once. I cook every single night for five people."

"I'm also happy for being here", Inutaisho entered.

"Yeah, what's for dinner" Inuyasha said ruining the moment.

I glared at him as I led everyone to the dining room. "We are having chicken fettuccini with homemade rolls." Izayoi gasped in excitement. "Yeah for some reason my best cooking is mostly Italian." I giggled at the thought. "Well, besides the baking, that is."

"It smells delicious, Kagome", Rin said cheerfully starring at Inuyasha. For some reason he was blushing.

"You are right", Sesshomaru commented. "What do you think Inuyasha?" At that Rin snickered as he chuckled and Inutaisho just smirked, again leaving me and Izayoi confused and Inuyasha embarrassed but pissed.

"Well how about we say grace, hmm" Izayoi said. "Bow your heads and close your eyes. Honey you lead."

Doing as we were told, we bowed and closed.

"Lord, thank you for the food we are about to receive. Let it be for the nourishment of are bodies. Bless the hands that prepared it and bless those who are not fortunate enough to have it. In Jesus name we pray, a man." Everyone said "a man" and starred at me for permission. Besides Inuyasha he was starring at the food.

"Okay everyone enjoy!"

Not being told twice, Inuyasha shoved at roll in his mouth and a place another on his plate. "Pwazz duck fwawettunwinie weowle!"

I raised a brow at the rude 9 year old boy and turned to the soda I was pouring into my cup.

"Close you mouth, dear!"

"This is amazing", Inutaisho said stuffing his mouth. Well, at least we know where Inuyasha got it from. Runs in the family?

Me and Rin laughed at the two knowing how funny they looked.

I was letting everyone, besides Inuyasha, get their food first. If I let Inuyasha get his food before me, well, there wouldn't be any left. So I made sure I got some before him.

"Wow! That was a meal", Inuyasha let out. "What's desert?"

I rolled my eyes at him. Pig. "Red Velvet Cake. I hope none of you are allergic to peanuts, right?"

"I don't believe red velvet has nuts in it", Sesshomaru acknowledged.

"Well, it doesn't. The nuts are in the icing I made. It's amazing. I'll go get it."

I got up from my seat and gathered all the plates and took them to the kitchen. I placed them in the sink and searched the cabinet. I needed to find saucers for the slices of cake. I found them on top of the bigger plates and retrieve new utensils and the cake. I'm not surprised that I could carry it all. I've been a waitress before. It provided me money and time away from home. I needed to stay away from the house as much as I could.

"Oh that looks good", Rin said.

"Hey, let me help you with that", Inuyasha said rushing over to me.

"No, it's okay I got it."

"No, I insists", he said taking the plates and utensils. Our eyes met and I drowned in a sea of gold. They seemed brighter than the sun itself. "I see you're at it again."

"I'm sorry", I said being yanked back. "At what?"

"My eyes, you love them. No one looks at them with so much intensity as you do."

I blushed at that. But the moment was broken by Rin's coos. "Aww, how cute, look at the love birdies!"

"I'm just wondering when the grandchildren are coming." The wrong part was that it was Inutaisho who said that one.

"How about we just stick to the cake for right now", I said out of breathe for some reason.

"Well we could if you bring the cake to the table", Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Right", I laughed nervously.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |~0~| |^*^| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Duck Lips ^**

After taking a shower I got straight into bed. I had a good scrub own because I forgot to take a shower yesterday. That's just disgusting and unrealistic. I thought over what happened at dinner. About what Rin and Inutaisho were saying about me and Inuyasha. And how Inuyasha looked at me. I knew it was different from when he usually looks at me. That's the first time I have really paid attention to him since gym yesterday.

I just wanted to be in his arms for some reason. Like in my dream, but this time without interruptions. I think I may be falling for him but I don't think I can. It might just be because how he treats me. Ever since yesterday, I've been feeling different about him. Ever since the dream. I think it was trying to say something to me.

Have I met the one who will save me? Have I met the one who would take me to a different dimension where nothing would stop me from letting out all of my build up? Where I can be my true self? Have I met … the **one**?

I don't know maybe so, maybe no. I just have to wait and take some time to think it over before I jump to conclusions. Before I stand and get dropped again. Before I fall completely for someone I just met. Even if he changed me from what I used to be.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ={ ) |-_o| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Me: OMG people! I'm back bitch!

Inuyasha: Rude much!

Me: Like you can say anything.

Inuyasha: That's not what you said last night.

Me: Your right, I was screaming at you for eating all my ramen!

Inuyasha: That's not the only reason why you were screaming.

Me: anyway! I was left here with Inuyasha as everyone went out to eat. I didn't want to go and Inuyasha didn't want to eat anything but my fucking ramen! But that's not important. The reason why I wasn't writing was because my computer didn't wanna work for mama. Seriously, my mom tried everything. So Microsoft was down and I couldn't write nothing! Good thing my mom got it cleaned and updated. Now I'm working with 2010 instead of 2007! Yush! And now I can write more! Oh Yush!

Inuyasha: You talk too much.

Me: and you fuck around too much.

Inuyasha: Of course you would know that. Want some more?

Me: *Blushes* Um, no. Anyway, I'm working on another story called The Unleashed. First chapter is already out. Read and Review people!

Inuyasha: And her birthday is on Monday, November 19.

Me: Aww, you remembered?

Inuyasha: Of course!

Me: Well it's true. I will be turning 15! Ssssh! Don't tell anyone. I accept cash. Tryin'to save up for Christmas for my people. Speaking of which, my parents' anniversary is today! Date check: 11/14/12 Love you! Read and Review! I want waffles!


	10. What I've Been Waiting For (Hint Hint)

Disclaimer: Hello my little reindeers! I will be honest, I do own Inuyasha. Nah, I'm just fucking with ya! But I did paint my nails purple. They so sexy!

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

"_Inuyasha", I moaned. My eyes were closed and I gripped tighter to what felt like silk in my hands. Pleasure fluttered through my insides. "Inuyasha", I moaned louder. This pleasure erupted from my core._

"_I love you so much Kagome." At that something thrusts into me. I could hear myself scream. _

"Oh my god", I screamed waking up from the … "dream". I looked down to see myself covered in sweat. My hair was drenched to strings. I was so hot so I removed the covers. When I did as such my legs moved and crumbled up my hand. They were in my underwear and I was wet. "I enjoyed it?" I quickly moved my hands and ran to the shower.

It's Friday, the day I'm suppose to be having this pajama party. Before he left yesterday, Inuyasha told me that two more were coming. So today I'm going to school to meet them. Of course he thought it was a bad idea but who cares.

By now I was in my car driving to school eating a mcgriddle. It was so good. I was wearing red cargos and a white tank top with black and red high tops. I pulled up in the drive way and there he was, waiting for me.

"Hey, Kagome, have a good sleep", he asked opening my door.

I blushed at the thought of my dream. "I don't know, can't remember", I said getting out the car. He smirked as if he knew what I was thinking. "Do you have all of your things for tonight?"

"Yeah, and remember that our parents will be coming over to help set up."

I stiffened and turned to him. "Our-our par-parents?"

He turned pinker than my pillows at home. "You know what I mean, let's go."

We walked inside the school and straight to our lockers. I paid no attention to anyone. So I didn't notice when Sango ran over to me to give me a tackling hug.

"Are you okay Kagome? Where have you been? Inuyasha said you have something to explain. Is that true? What's going on", she ran on tackling with questions.

"Can you get off of me and let my ears breathe" I asked smiling at her. She got up saying she was sorry. As she helped me up I could here Inuyasha laughing with the boys. "So, who's coming to my house tonight?"

"Basically all of us", Miroku said walking up to hug me. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine! Now where are these other people I need to meet?" I opened my locker when no one answered. I grabbed my text books and closed it. Right in front of me was a red headed boy and cat demon girl with blonde hair. "What the chest nut man! You can't just pop in front of people and expect them to say, 'Oh no, you didn't just like TOTALLY FREAK ME OUT just then!'"

They blonde girl started to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Kialala and he is my boyfriend Shippou", she said pointing to the red headed boy.

I shook it eyebrows arched. "So you will be coming to my house", as I asked this they nodded. "Okay, cool. Just don't pop up behind my bathroom door after I take a shower. I don't want to slip in water and my own piss."

Shippou started laughing, Kialala just smiled. "So, you kicked Kikyou's ass", Shippou asked.

I began to walk to class. "Please let's not talk about it. She'll hear us from a mile away. Maybe even see us. There has got to be a reason she where's so much eye make-up", I continued walking in the classroom. "Probably to see the future."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |n_n| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day was extremely fun. Basically in every class was a substitute except for my favorite ones. And Kikyou was long gone. Turns out this wasn't the first time it's happened so she was expelled.

"I can't believe we were playing musical chairs in English class", I split with laughter after I opened the door.

"The funniest part is when Kagome pulled the chair from under Miroku", Inuyasha said. "When he fell he skidded across the room's floor!"

"Hey my ass still hurts!"

"Not as much as my gut from laughing at you", Bankotsu said.

"Okay, okay", I said cooling down my idiots. "How about I order some delivery food, so when everything is set and done, we'll have our food."

"Cool", Shippou announced.

I went to the kitchen and searched for menus and took out my phone. That's when I noticed it was ringing silently. And it was my dad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |O-O| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, Kagome, are these all the snacks you need", Inutaisho asked me.

Due to my dad calling I was a little jumpy and easily startled at the moment. I looked down at all the food for the weekend. Seeing how much they brought my eyes went wide. They went all out!

"Absolutely" I smiled at them. "Here I didn't give a list and you come with all the things I love and more!"

Sesshomaru smirked at me evilly. "Really now? We just got what we knew Inuyasha liked. It's funny how much you two have in common."

My red face smiled innocently then ran to the living room. I was about to head up stairs until someone called for me. "Hmm", I asked turning around.

Everyone was behind me with their things. "Where do we put our stuff", Kialala asked.

"Oh umm, well of course the girls will bring their things to my room and the guys", I looked at the boys; "you can have one of the guest rooms. Follow me." I ran up the stairs to my room and unlocked the door.

"Aww your room is very pretty", Ayame complimented.

"Thanks put your things anywhere. I'll be back. Boys come on."

I walked out the room to another room a couple of doors down. "Here you go, the bathroom is over there", I said pointing to the left.

Remembering something from earlier I began to shake. "Um I'll be right back. I have to do something very important." At that I ran to my dad's room.

I have never been to dad's room ever since mom died. Any time he did his "business" it was in my room or around the house, but never his room.

My nerves were raging as my hand twisted with the knob – WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! What the fuck am I scared for? It's just a room not Saw!

I walked in the room and turned on the lights. Just as I suspected, the room looked ordinary. I knew it. I went to his dresser and packed extra clothes into the duffle bag I pulled out. Then I packed the rest of his paper work in a suitcase.

I stepped back to look at my work then my phone vibrated. I quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Are my things packed?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm around the corner. I want the bags in the entrance."

"Or I can bring them out to the car."

There was a pause on the other end. "And why would you do that?"

"Well… there is company over and-"

"Have you told anyone about _our little secret_?" In his voice you could here the anger as he spoke.

"Uh no of course not!" They found out by their selves. "You would go to jail", I said trying not to put my excitement in the words I said. "I would have to leave this …._luxurious _life and live to be adopted or even worse work to stay alive in this mean world." I always wanted to work for myself living in a beautiful 2 bedroom apartment viewing the site of the beautiful city.

"Fine", he sighed out. "Meet me in my car." At that he hung up.

I was about to leap with joy knowing he wouldn't come in then realized, "Oh shit he wants me in his car!" Of course I whispered my yells. Can't have anyone knowing. All hell would be let lose. I can see it now:

"**Father Put to Death by Rapid Dog Man"**

Yeah can't have that happening at all.

I ran out of the room and closed the door to be stopped by Sesshomaru. I quickly hid everything behind my back. "Uh, hey Sesshy Man, what's up?"

As usual he gave me straight face, this time with an arched brow. "I see you are saying foolish things to hide the fact that you're trying to hide something from me. Clearly you've failed."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Absolutely."

"Well now I feel stupid. Okay I just have to give something to someone."

"Your father?"

"Shut up and don't say a word to anyone, especially Inuyasha!" I walked pass him and ran down the stairs. I could still feel his glare dig into the back of my neck as if iced daggers were following me. He never told me what he wanted that night.

I continued to run to the door and outside when I closed the door behind me; there he was, leaning on his car waiting for me. God. Damn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ='( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I threw my bag on the floor next to the bathroom and flopped on the bed in the guest room.

"So what do you think they will have us do" Bankotsu asked sitting next to me.

"I don't know", I said. "Haven't really thought of it."

"Probably some girly crap like talent show or Truth or Dare", Kouga added.

"Now, now my friend, Truth or Dare is a fare game for us all. We can dare them to strip or the have to kiss us", Miroku said as if in paradise. "Though, I'd prefer Seven Minutes in Heaven."

We all agreed with that statement.

I sat up before I spoke. "I refuse to play or do any of that sissy shit." I stood up to prove my point. "If we do we are going to play and do it our way."

"For once I agree with my giant idiot cousin", Shippou said.

I tried to hide my growl as my glare burned through his skull. "Anyways, if they want to play truth or dare, I better see some tits! If they want to play hide and seek, Imma scare the shit out of them."

"The hell we will" Jakotsu yelled. "Listen I'm not in on this! Imma go hang with my bitches." At that he took his things with him out the door.

"Anyway- wait do you guys smell that?" An unfamiliar but familiar scent flowed pass my nose.

"What are you talking about dude", Bankotsu asked.

"That scent", I answered uncertain. "I know it from somewhere but I can't figure out whose it is." I walked out the room and ran down stairs. "Have anyone seen Kagome?"

Sango nodded, "Yeah, she ran out the door with bags in her hand. Maybe it's for her dad."

Then it hit me that scent was her father's. He's here. My blood boiled at the thought. That bastard think he can show up and have his way with her then leave her alone to deal with the pain? I ran out the door and pause at the sight in front of me. He had Kagome pinned against the car. She was pushing against him as he reached up her shirt.

"Stop Duncan, get off of me", she screamed kneeing him in the stomach.

"What the fuck have I told you about calling me by my name", he yelled then socked her in the jaw.

She fell to the ground holding her face. He picked her back up and pushed her inside the car.

I blacked out completely. The last thought I had was:

**The bastard is going to die!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey dad, I got your things." I handed him his bags he asked me to get.

He gripped my hand in mid-action and pulled me to him. "I was going to release my stress but you have company", he whispered in my ear. I shivered, but it was from disgust. "Seems like I have to do this quickly. No screaming Kagome."

I pushed away from him, anger boiling. This time it was worse than ever before, even Kikyou. "Listen here! I'm tired of being your sex toy! I am your fucking daughter and you are my father it is about damn time your broke down ass start fucking acting like it! Ever since that night of your argument with mom you have been different. Just because she was afraid of standing up to you when you hit her, doesn't mean I am. Well at least not any more! So keep your fucking hands off me!"

When I was done yelling my body heaved up and down from lack of breathing. I was surprised no one heard me cause I sure was loud as hell. But he the other hand had a face I've never seen before, one that spoke death.

He grabbed me again and I punched him in the stomach making him heave forward leaving me the chance to knee him in the nose. I took that chance happily! He fell to the ground wincing. I was extremely filled with adrenalin. I was fully tempted to start kicking him in the gut. Again I took the chance, but unlike last time I failed. He grabbed my leg and begun to stand up. With inhumanly speed he pinned me to the car.

"Stop Duncan, get off of me", I screamed again kneeing him in the stomach. Since the last one didn't make his nose bleed I decided to try and knee him in the nose again.

"What the fuck have I told you about calling me by my name!?" Again, didn't work out. I ended up with a fist colliding with my jaw. I fell to the ground only to be shoved in the car. Here I was bleeding out my mouth and had a busted lip but I can't break his nose with my knee! The luck I get right?

As he tried to rip my jacket off, which he did, I kicked him out the still opened car door. At that moment two things were on my mind: [1] thank god this was the jacket he gave me, and [2] Imma bout to whip that ass!

I got out the car to see glowing red eyes on my porch. "Inu-", to bad I was tackled to the ground by my dad, so I couldn't see his gorgeous face! Fathers, always pushing the boys away! That's how lesbians are created! I kissed a girl before and I did not like it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oh would ya look at that we are out of time. I know most of my people were waiting for me to write the part when Inuyasha kicks Kagome's dad's ass. Which is why some might want to kill me for ending here. Which is why I am going to continue this story. Haha your faces!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here I am on the ground with my father holding down my set of hands with his. All of a sudden Whoop! he is lifted off of me and thrown. Above me was a terrifying Inuyasha. His eyes were blood shot red; he had the same violet stripes on his check bones as his brother and father. His face was in a deep snarl. He must've turned full demon when he saw me in need. That is so turning me on- what the fuck is up with my mind right now!? First I'm happy my abusive dad, who almost tried to kill me, ripped off the jacket I didn't pick out, then I get turned on by Inuyasha's full demon, now I'm going through this in my head!

Okay back to reality. While I'm sitting gawking what now is nothing in front of me, Inuyasha is trying to create that article I was trying to avoid by grabbing my dad's throat and slamming him in to the ground repeatedly. As much fun I was getting out of this I had to stop it. I can't sleep at night knowing that… Inuyasha went to jail to protect me. Ugh, and I guess I can't let my dad die.

"Inuyasha stop, you have to stop", I screamed running to him, and as much as I tried to pull him away he wouldn't budge unless it hurt my dad. So I ran inside.

I busted through the door. Everyone looked at me in my bloody bruised state. "Inuyasha is trying to kill my dad!" Everyone ran outside. I was just wandering how come they didn't hear all of that!

I ran after them to only see Sesshomaru on the ground and his father flying like a hawk in the sky. The thing is Inuyasha's hands were full with my dad. How'd it happen, I don't know. So I tried to stop him, I know, stupidity.

"Inuyasha, stop!" I ran towards him pushing as hard as I could. To my luck for once, he let go. But his face didn't seem happy. But it softened when he saw me. "Inuyasha you have to stop, okay? He isn't worth it okay? If anyone should be kicking his ass it should be me and this is a problem I should deal with myself", I was just going off at the mouth when I didn't notice him transfer back. "You shouldn't-"

"Okay I got it", he said smirking at me. He turned around and gave my dad one last kick to the gut. "Now I'm done."

I pushed him towards the house and turned to my dad. "You should leave and go back to work", I said helping him up. "He might go back off."

My dad nodded. That was the fastest I have ever seen him move.

I turned to see everyone starring at me. "Let's go inside." I followed Inuyasha and closed the door and locked it. I slid to the floor in total shock. Everyone watch me in the entry way. For some odd reason I did the craziest thing ever. I laughed my ass off.

"I think she's going crazy" Kouga said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There it is my next chapter. You have no idea how sorry I am for taking so long. I had so much going on like my birthday, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's Day. You have to give me a break. Plus I have been playing on my new phone and tablet! Yeah, I got it! But anyway I also have mid-terms I'm still taking. Plus my boyfriend dumped me over the phone and asked to get back with me three days later! Who the fuck does that? All because you don't want to meet my dad to make it official! All he wanted was to and I quote "taste my lips!" He still wants me too. But I'm over him. It's weird that I didn't know what I was going to write next but I have a billion ideas for different stories, new stories I want to write. I know people wanted for Inuyasha to kick Kagome's dad's ass, so here you got it. And don't worry Kagome isn't going crazy, she is happy Inuyasha did. In fact here's a spoiler for the people who want to slap Kagome because she is taking to long with Inuyasha…. the next chapter she realizes she is in love! And they start dating. Okay too much! Kay kay, love you all!


	11. WWIII: Water's Revenge and Epiphanies

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sorry no funny disclaimer. I'm mean when I'm hungry y.

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

We were all sitting in the living room watching movies. At the moment we were watching Killers with Ashton Kutcher. I absolutely love the movie, mainly because how sexy Ashton was.

It took time for us to get to this point in our new annual week pajama party because my dad showed up and Inuyasha tried to kill him. Everyone thought I was either going crazy or I was hallucinating because I burst out in laughter after my dad ran off.

It was neither of those things, thank you. It's just that I was happy someone finally kicked his ass. I was happy_**I**_ kicked his ass. But maybe that wasn't the way to handle it. Who cares, what was mainly on my mind was Inuyasha. He hasn't left my side at all tonight. I was just hoping he wouldn't plan on sleeping with me. I cannot handle that after the dream I had last night.

I stood up to stretch as the credits appeared on the screen. I was beyond bored at the moment because I couldn't think of what else to do. I so wasn't going to do the usual slumber party crap because we had boys over, but mainly because it bores the hell out of me. So I decided to ask everyone.

"Hey you guys, what should we do", I asked voicing my thoughts.

"Get naked", the boys said in unison. I was starting to think that they had a conversation just to plan the answer for this specific question. Those bunch of turds.

"Wow, okay no, any other suggestions?"

"How about we have a late night water park", Ayame suggested.

"Say what now", Bankotsu asked retardedly.

"We go swimming; have water balloon fights, have a gun war, and things like that."

I thought about it, the more I did the more dangerous things that could happen popped on my danger list. "Okay let's do it."

"And here we thought you guys would make us do some truth or dare", Inuyasha said standing up.

"No it bores me, anyway, who is going with me to get water balloons and guns", I said slipping into my jacket.

"I am", Inuyasha said mimicking my actions.

I smacked my lips at the obvious. "I know you are! I meant anyone else."

"How about I and Kouga go get the water balloons and you get the guns", Ayame chimed.

I gave her a look letting her know I knew. She blushed under the pressure. That girl knows she is crushing hard.

I just nodded anyway. "Okay let's go." I grabbed my keys and walked towards the door and let Ayame and Kouga out. When I tried to walk out the door, Inuyasha took the keys out of my hand.

"I'm driving."

I gave him a sarcastic smirk. "Whatever dude."

I walked out to the car and Inuyasha opened my door. I slipped in and waited for him to drive off. He looked at me giving the smirk he always show and started the car to drive off.

The ride was a comfortable silent one. The only source of noise was the radio. I stared out the window as he stared through the windshield. I could feel the short time glimpse he made my way for I am a professional at feeling stares.

We were on our way to Wal-Mart to get water guns. I already planned to get the best one no doubt about it. But still that was not on my mind at the moment. Inuyasha was. The way he protected me, and how angry he got when I was in trouble. How the only one he stopped for was me. And most of all….the way he threw everyone in the air, so sexy how muscular and strong he is! But why, is the question. Why would he do it for me? As I thought of this strong feelings grew in my heart, feelings that have never been witnessed by me before. Feelings like love for a man, the feeling of being drawn to him, as if we were meant to be, and last but not least….lust. I have been in sexual positions due to being rapped but not the kind that turned me on. Here a man has sex with me and I not even once moan but he comes along and I get hot from the way he looks at me? I mean even if you are being rapped, it is pleasurable, not to your mind but body. It makes the body feel good. But Inuyasha doesn't even have to touch me and I have an orgasm.

There is only one way to sum all of this up, I am in love with Inuyasha. It's funny how it takes someone to kick my dad's ass to get me to fall in love. Usually for girls if your dad approves then you fall in love, but for me it's if your dad ends up in a coma you want to have his babies with a ring on your finger. But only if I can tell him that I love him….

I guess I was out of my mind because Inuyasha was staring at me as if I was a beastly bikini model.

"What", I said as if he were the one that was stupid though it was clearly me.

"We are here but you zoned out. Are you okay, do you need anything?"

I smiled at him, he is so sweet. "No I'm fine." I got out the car and closed the door behind me. He held out his hand to let me know to hold it. I blushed at the action and held his hand. He gave a cocky smirk of triumph. I just rolled my eyes.

"Do you know what type of gun you're getting", he asked as we walked through the door way.

"Yup, it's awesome! You will be soaked in less than a second!"

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah", I said in a joking deep voice.

He chuckled at my silliness. "How about this, I will let you get me first only if you wear nothing but a t-shirt and you let me soak you second?"

"What!?"

"Hey don't worry, I won't use water", he said in his defense.

I snatched my arm from him and smacked him on the shoulders. "You are such a hentai!"

"Only for you baby", he said in a deep husky voice after pulling to his chest.

I blushed under his stare as he smirked down at me. "Uh, okay?" He laughed and I only looked away blushing harder. That's when I saw the awkward stares people gave. "Wow, it's like they never seen teenagers in pajamas before."

Inuyasha looked around and gave a small frown. "No, they never saw a demon and miko on the verge of kissing, let alone a half demon and miko kissing."

I blushed harder at what he said. "Y-you were about to kiss me?" He smiled at me as he pulled me along towards the toy section. I swear to you I was about to explode.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |0.0| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I stood on the end of the basket as Inuyasha pushed it around dumping in water guns. I buried mine under all of them so Inuyasha wouldn't see mine and get the same. Knowing him he'd try to get a better one, and I can't let that happen.

"Is that all of them", I asked.

"It should be. Everyone got two big ones and two small backups."

"Can you say World War III?"

"Water's Revenge!"

I laughed at his sequel name. He acted as if this was a way of naming a movie title.

"Well then, to the cash registers!" I held out my hand above my head for emphasis. Then out of nowhere he pushed the basket at top speed almost making me fall off and rode it down the aisle! At first I was scared out of my mind due to the fact that he didn't give a warning then it became fun for me.

We rode down the aisle screaming like two year olds filled with glee. We received many curious and confused glares, but of course, we didn't care!

We screeched to a stop before we reached the check out. "As fun as that was, can you give me a heads up before making me almost fly to the floor?"

"Did you fall?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

At that moment I was tempted to crawl in and out the basket just to reach his face to smack the hell out of him, but I just glared.

"How about you go get two extra bags of water balloons, just in case they didn't get enough, while I scan these and bag them?"

He shrugged and walked away. When he was far from sight I ran to bag mine first. The real reason why I told him to get more balloons is so I can bag my things first so he couldn't see my guns.

He came back just when I started to bag up the rest. "Here I scan, you bag", he said.

I nodded and went to bag the toys as they came. Oh the glory I will come to in the war.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ :-! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

All the girls were in my room changing to swimsuits and preparing for the war. We didn't decide who'd be on teams yet or what the rules were. We were leaving that up to Ayame who was at the moment cutting and writing on pieces of paper.

I was wearing a turquoise two piece. It was spaghetti strapped with a gold ring in between my breast and stopped right above my navel with bottoms that tied at the sides. I looked amazing!

"I'm going to go downstairs to help the boys fill up the balloons." Knowing them they probably just took off their shirts or wearing the extra pairs of shorts they always wear under their pants. I still don't get WHY they do it. I tried it once; I didn't feel any different than I did when I just wore underwear. But I do like their underwear, boxers of course. I don't like men briefs; it's like guys wearing panties and thongs!

I walked down stairs purposely switching to tease the guys. Boy I love messing with their little minds!

"You guys need help", I asked bending over the island.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Yeah, can you get us some plastic bags to put these in or somethin'? Every time the water hits the filled ones they bust."

I nodded and gave a smirk as I turned around. In one of the drawers on the island were our collected grocery bags. So I bend over slowly and took out as much as I thought was needed.

"Is this enough?"

"Uh, I don't know, get two more just in case."

I went back down to get two more. "Here you go", I said handing them to him. "Next time try not to be pervs and look at ass." I gave a fake smile.

"Well, you did it on purpose so we was trying to enjoy the show", Bankostu said.

"Touché." I walked over to the sink and helped fill up the bags as everyone went back to what they were doing. "Put an even amount in each bag, Miroku." He nodded as I handed him more.

"Hey where are the guns?"

I turned around to see it was Sango asking that question. "They are in the living room; I will fill up my own so don't worry about that okay?"

She nodded and went to fill up the guns.

When we were done we all met in the dining room with all of our equipment. As if it were actual war, we had belts around our waist and chest. Kouga and Ayame felt they had to get it to spice up the game. I thought it was cool. As Ayame explained the game everyone filled their belt pockets with water balloons and such. I hid my gun under the table next to my legs as I sat in the chair. I was so geeked!

"Okay," Ayame started, "here are the rules, everyone will be paired up, their will not be any girl versus boys or every boy with a girl because we don't have enough girls for that. No one will be pushing, punching, kicking or any of that, unless someone is groping you", everyone looked at Miroku then, "in other words no fighting or rapping! If you get hit you are out, not you and your partner, though you can still interfere meaning showing your partner where others are hiding. But you can't take someone out; you can still hit them for fun, with water only! If I were you don't hide in the pool then I would think you are out and you will go around pounding people with water saying they are out because you are still in the game you were just in the pool. That's cheating, so no. You will get a head start to hide with your partner. The game will start once you hear my blow horn. Their can only be two winners, the prize is when we go out tomorrow you don't have to pay for movie tickets or lunch. No one comes into the house until the game is over. When it's the last two then we finish off with a free style. Are we clear on everything?" Everyone nodded and said if they got it. "Okay, good. Inuyasha, Bankostu, Jakostu, Miroku, Kouga, and Suikostu pick a card out the bag." Said people walked up to her and took turns picking names. "Go to your partners and began finding a hiding space. Wait there until you here the horn. Good luck everyone! You need it 'cause I will win."

**^Duck LIPS^**

Surprisingly I didn't get paired up with Inu-Pup. No, I had Bankostu. But I don't have to worry about that, he is still cute and has amazing abs. Between me and you….he let me feel them! Eeek! They were so hard and smooth and creased.

Basically this is the pair:

ME-BANKOTSU

INUYASHA-KILALA

KOUGA-SHIPPOU

MIROKU-RENKOTSU

JAKOTSU-SANGO

SUIKOTSU-AYAME

Yeah, we weren't expecting those pairing were we? No we were expecting all the love birds paired with the right person and the brothers paired together. But no, fate had a different plan. Turns out I do get to soak Inu-Pup! Who's gonna be in a wet t-shirt now!? No one, since neither one of us is wearing any!

At the moment we were hiding behind the garage. We just ran from the dining room and decided to hide here. All we needed was to hear the horn. I was just glad that I decided to add a garden here before we moved in instead of starting from scratch myself. Now it looks as if we are in real war.

"Hey put this on your face", Bankotsu said to me holding a can.

"What's this", I asked opening the can to see a black substance.

"The stuff football players put on their face. It'll make the game more fun."

"Whatever", I said sliding my fingers across my face leaving black lines in tow. I then put some on him like he asked me too and prepared my self for the war. I slipped my back ups into the gun pockets of my belt stuck my second gun in my boot and strapped the water pack to my main gun on my back.

As I did this, Bankotsu starred with wide eyes. "What the hell is that", he yelled out.

I shushed him, "Keep your voice down they'll hear us! It's a super soaker. The back pack is filled with water and it has four settings to shoot the water. In that case who ever I shoot will have to take a hurricane to the gut!"

"Wow, I'm glad you're my partner then." He helped me strap on the water pack and we waited for the horn. I guess everyone else were preparing just as much as we were.

EEEERRRRNNNN!

"Get to the ground!"

Pretty startled I fell to the ground hard. I followed Bankotsu as he crawled with forearm and knees. He seems pretty serious about this.

Crawling behind the squared bushes we sat up straight. "Get ready, someone is coming", I said taking out a water balloon.

"How do you know", he asked mimicking my action.

I gave him an arched brow. "Baby boy, I have serious instincts. Just do what I do, copy?"

"Copy good enough, commander", he said smirking.

I smiled at him and stood on my knees careful to make sure I was low enough so no one could see me. I peeked over the prickling bushes and spotted my first victim. I didn't like it but I could bear. "First victim spotted", I whispered to Bank who was sitting down twirling a purple balloon in his hands.

"Announce target", he said looking up at me.

I swallowed as if it hurts me. "We have traitors, they are," I swallowed back my fake tears, "Sango and Jake!"

He gasped at my statement. "It can't be!"

"NO, it be", I said dramatically. "We must take them down. Traitors should not take the easy road. If they want to go against us then we'll treat as the enemy. Do you understand the orders?"

"But we can't-"

"Stick together soldier. It's a trap we must fire before they find our location, do you understand?"

"Yes captain."

"Then we will fire. I Jake, you Sango it will make it easier." He nodded and we positioned our selves on our knees. "On my command." We watched our targets closely as they came into perfect view and range. "Fire." We threw the balloons quickly and ducked away.

"Aw, you've got to be kidding me! Already? We didn't hit anyone!"

"It's okay honey, we'll get them all. It's called revenge. And we'll take it."

"Damn right we will!"

We quickly ran away during their screaming. A trail of snickering was left behind us. We went over by the pool house and there were whispers. I crouched down and shushed my partner in crime so I could detect who they were.

We both peeked around the corner and we saw Kialala and Inuyasha in deep conversation. So deep they probably didn't hear or smell how close we were. I looked up at Bankotsu and he looked down at me. We both smiled evilly at each other and nodded. We jumped out and sprayed them with the water screaming "YAW!" When we ceased our fire we saw not very excited and happy faces. So….we dashed!

Away we ran and right there was standing a battle between the other standing teams. They were ducking, running, shooting and every other thing that should be on the list. But no one got hit. "Let's end this battle since they don't even acknowledge our existence", Bank said from my side.

"I can't agree with you any more" I said taking out a spare gun and balloon.

We threw and shot at our noticed opponents soaking both teams. All I can say is that I ain't paying for shit tomorrow!

When we were done winning, everyone was seen in the area surrounding us. None of them were happy.

"Oh c'mon! Don't be a bunch of soar losers! It's just a game."

All of a sudden water balloons were flying towards us. I was smart enough to run but my idiot partner took their revenge fully blown. I knew someone was chasing after me. Who was the thing not on my mind.

"Hey, where do you think you are going", the person said pulling me.

"Let go, Inuyasha!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that. You see, I was looking forward to not paying for anything tomorrow and you took that from me. So I'm looking for something in return. A couple of things actually."

"And what is that?" Inuyasha pushed me to the wall of the house releasing an "Eek" from me and pinned my hands above my head. "W-what are y-you doing", I said pretty clueless.

"I'm getting my revenge. Kagome, last night I was in your room watching you sleep." Can you say stocker? "I couldn't sleep knowing you were away from me, that we were not in the same place. So I climb through your window and watch as you peaceful figure twist and turned in the sheets murmuring my name in your sleep. What could have you been dreaming about, Kagome?" The dumb bastard knows what I was dreaming about? No wonder he asked that question this morning, I just thought it was irony. "Then I thought wow, she totally wants me, mainly from the smell of arousal that came from your scent."

"So you waited for us to be alone while you tease me about it? I admire how you graciously pull me to the side so I wouldn't be embarrassed. I should've known that it was you peeking through my window. What do you want from me?" I struggled against his grip but it only tightened against my risk. I was so pissed that I couldn't work my way out of his one-hand-grip.

"You really wanna know", he asked as if it was a huge secret.

"I'm standing here in your iron grip trying to get away and you are wasting my time asking if I really want to know why you have me pinned to a wall, while I'm starving by the way, when I could be eating Oreo cookies? Do you really want to make me kick you in your open balls?"

He arched his brow and filled the not so much space that was left between us. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this…" My eyes closed as his warm breathe tickled my cold skin chilled from the night air. I felt his lips brush gently against mine making my breathe hitch in my throat. "With all that's going on right now," he whispered in my ear, "you probably aren't ready for what I want to do to you." His breathe warmed the patch of skin on the nape of my neck sending shivers down my back. "And I can fully understand that", he said brushing his lips past mine again. I withered in his grip. "Which is why I am asking you, begging you, if you want me to stop tell me. Because I don't what to hurt you no more than you already have been. Ever since I first saw you I knew at that moment that you were hurting", he said pecking me on neck. That sent a jolt of electricity through my veins. "I knew that someone needed to protect you and right away I wanted to be that man." He left another peck on my chin. "I know that we've know each other for only a couple of days but I'm asking you as a man in love and of his word to let me be the man in your life that your father wasn't. Kagome?" I opened my eyes to see his sparkle at mine. Then right away I notice that sparkle was a tear, a tear of hope. He was telling the truth, he wasn't just saying this to get inside a tortured girl's pants. He really meant it. "Kagome, let me be that man, please." His voice was wobbling through his tears. I thought I never see this day. A man cries or me asking for my heart, to protect, love, and cherish it.

I sniffled and smiled at him. "Are you sure you aren't asking me this just because I look like a swimsuit model right now", I joked.

He laughed at that and shook his head. "Of course not."

"In that case, Inuyasha, yes you can be that man. My man."

His smile lighted his face with joy as he crashed his lips to mine. Passion poured out of his heart and flowed into the kiss we shared. For the first time in my life, I knew right then and there that I no longer had anything to worry about. My prayers has been answered, God does love me. I knew that for a fact because he gave me Inuyasha.

Because I was to busy kissing I didn't know my hands were set free. They snaked around his neck and my fingers melted in his hair. Never in my life have I felt more love and passion than right now from this kiss. To bad we had to break it because I had to breathe. Damn the world!

"Well", he said looking away blushing. "That was one hell of a kiss!"

"You're telling me! Whoa!"

We both froze realizing that neither one of us said that. We slowly turned around to see everybody watching us. Of course we thought then Miroku said that and we were right because Sango slapped him upside the head.

"You weren't suppose to say anything you idiot! Now they know we were watching!"

Everyone stormed off leaving Miroku and the two off us standing there. They seem upset now that their cover was blown.

"So," Miroku said, "I see someone is getting some tonight. Mind if I watch?"

My mouth dropped and a frown rose. I could feel Inuyasha's chest rumble under mine signaling he was growling. "You bastard!"

"I guess not", Miroku said running off.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kagome", said a voice in my head. 'What', I said back to it. "Kagome." 'WHAT?' "Kagooomee…" it said again. Then I realized that it wasn't in my head. All of a sudden I heard the crash of waves and whispers of wind and felt something going through my hair. But I couldn't see anything, it was all black. "Kagome, open your eyes." Oh that explains it.

I opened my eyes to see none other than Inuyasha. He smiled down at me and I could feel myself smile back up. "I see you are wearing my favorite color", he said to me.

I looked down at my dress to see that it was indeed red and black. "I guess I am. How are you doing?"

"Absolutely fine now that you are mine."

"Rhyming now?"

"Baby, you do this to me", he said holding his hand over his heart as if he was a guy from a boy band.

I laughed at him and his fake passion. "Okay, sure." I sat there with my head in his lap looking out over the ocean. The way his hands went through my hair was an intoxicating feeling. I didn't want it to end.

"What are you thinking about?"

I turned to him and simply shrugged. "I don't know. Just how sweet you are and how good you are to me." I looked off at the ocean. "I just never felt this before, and I'm so happy I have the chance to feel it now that you're here. My life has changed because of you. I just don't know how long it will last 'cause every time it happens my dad moves us away."

At that he moved under me. "Kagome sit up, come here." Oh no. I sat in his lap facing him but not looking at him. "Kagome you can't think like that. Kagome look at me", he said sternly pulling my face gently to look him in the eye. "You can't say things like that. The words we speak have power behind them. If we say things there is a high chance that the things we speak will be spoken into existence. You can't do that to yourself. And even if he does come back to take you away from me, so what, you are a miko, a priestess. Use that power. I know you are strong because you have this aura that's on you that I can't even explain-"

"Wait, wait, WAIT", I broke him off. "I'm a what now? A miko? What do you mean? No I'm not. I would have known that because my mom would've told me!"

"Kagome you said your mom died when you were young right?" I nodded at the painful memory. Thank you, Inuyasha. "Well, that's why you didn't know. Your mom probably didn't get the chance to tell you that because she past before she could. You probably wouldn't have understood at that age. And your dad didn't tell you because, well, he didn't want you to over power him. He wants you to think you were weak so he could take advantage of you. C'mon Kagome, I said that at Wal-Mart yesterday."

I thought back to our shopping for guns. "Well, I couldn't think then. I mean the only thing my mind was on was the fact that you were trying to kiss me." I smirked at him

He gave a smile and a small chuckle. "Yeah, I remember that. Now I understand why you weren't paying attention. I mean, how you, with this type of distraction, can pay attention", he said motioning to all of him.

I pushed him and stood up to play in the sand with my feet. Next the thing I knew, I was dancing with my eyes closed. My movements were as graceful as I dance the dance of ballet. Suddenly I felt myself lift off the ground I open my eyes to see Inuyasha smiling and twirling me around. I giggled as he put me down and cradled me to his chest. "God, you're so beautiful", he whispered in my ear. I hid my blushing face in his chest only for him to lift my chin and kiss me.

"When did you become so wise?"

He shrugged, "I was born with it. I get it from my dad. It comes with the sexiness." I laughed at his remark. We just stood there in each others arms looking at the beautiful scenery. Of each others eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"You know it's not over right?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is going to come back for you. Even though I have the power and the strength, I still can't keep him away from you. It doesn't matter how many times I kick his ass. "I laughed at that. "Kagome you may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war. At least not yet, you have. Only you can stop him, only you have the power to put it to an end."

"I know, I know" I sighed. "I just want everything to go well; I don't want to deal with any of this. I just want my life to stay like this, where we are now. I want to stay here with you."

"You know life isn't easy, Kagome. You can't live it like a dream. For one there will always be lies and mazes you have to work through. You have to fight for what you want. And if you want to stay here with me and everyone else then you have to fight your dad off. Stand up to him, Kagome. You can do it. Don't limit yourself, because if you do you limit your power and what you can do." He looked out to the setting sun with a look of hurt and despair.

"What is it, Inuyasha", I said following his gaze. I turned back to him. He looked sad, and I didn't like it one bit. "What's wrong?"

"It's time for you to go. Our time together is up. I guess I'll see you later." He gave me a smirk a reassurance. "Don't worry we will see each other again."

"Duh, when I wake up."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did the same around my waist. I hugged him close not ever wanting to let him go but he moved away a little then looked me in the eyes. He lowered his head from what seemed like a thousand feet up. I love that he is taller than me. He kissed me gently and the passion grew stronger as the kiss grew deeper. I closed my eyes during the kiss. When I opened them, I was in my room.

"Pooey."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |U~U| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ohhhh! I did it! I posted my chapter quicker than, quicker than….hmm I don't know what it was quicker than. Maybe because it isn't quicker than anything. Ha!

Most people maybe be wondering why Inuyasha and the gang aren't here with me. Well that's because they had to go back out and get some shards. They promise they'll come back. Don't worry, Inuyasha won't see Kikyou. And that's because the chick is tied up in my basement. Nah, I kid…..

Eh, anyway someone called me a wench in their comments! Do you know how that makes me feel!? AMAZING!

Okay, now getting serious, now you guys don't have to think Kagome is stupid because she is with Inu-Pup. It's what we all wanted for Christmas isn't it? Well, it's too late so take it as an early birthday present, or late, or maybe it is your birthday. Happy Birthday! I feel stupid is why I'm done writing.

Bye I love you. Review or I kill you. With love of course, I mean what type of person I would be!?

P.S. I like it when people P.M. me.


	12. Carnival FunAuthor Note (READ PLZ!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even own this cup I'm sipping from!

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

After the dream last night I couldn't go back to sleep. I woke up at five in the morning not able to go back to sleep. But who cares, I was going to get up early anyway.

I'm lying in my bed starring at my curtains as the morning breeze blew through allowing the sun to peek inside. Its gentle light dances across my face living shivers down my spine from the sudden warmth.

The bed shifts under me as Sango repositions her self on the bed. I turned to look at her to see her sleeping with her arm over her face and ravished hair. I sat up and saw Ayame and Kialala on a mattress on the floor sleeping.

I climbed over them and on my way to the bathroom. I might as well wash up now instead of waiting for them later. So I got in the shower and brushed my teeth. It probably took longer than I was actually thought due to the fact tat I wasn't paying attention.

I brushed my now dry hair as I walked in the bedroom in nothing but lime green underwear. They were still sleep, not that it surprised me. I went into my drawer and slipped on a pair of old jean shorts that stopped right under the cheeks of my butt, and a pink take top. Then I slipped into some of my house boots.

Satisfied with the clothes I was wearing I walked over to the boys' room closing my door quietly. I peeked through the door as my raven mane rained over my shoulder because of the tilt of my head. They too were still sleeping. I saw Inuyasha turn in his sleep and I giggled at how cute he looked. I quickly ran when I notice his ear twitch because of the noise I was making. I didn't want to wake anyone.

I slid down the railing of the stairs and ran to the kitchen. I stopped at the island. Starring at the empty space, my mind drifted to the kiss we shared the night before. I didn't even realize my fingers touching my lips when they burned from the memory. I cracked a smile and silently scream out my joy.

I was with Inuyasha.

There was only one way to share this happiness with everyone else. A giant breakfast that will make us fat! I can make bacon, eggs, pancakes, and smoothies. Let the cooking began! And who knows, Inuyasha might even fall deeper in love with me. A man's heart is through his stomach.

I gathered everything needed for breakfast and began the meal. At the moment I had six pancakes on the griddle and six done and bacon is in the oven. I was cutting up fruit for the smoothies and scrambling the eggs. That's when I saw someone enter the kitchen. I froze as that someone put there arms around me.

"Already off to a start at catering to me."

"Yeah right, I have guest over, not just you." I turned in his grip so that we were facing each other.

"I like you shorts", he said to me in a husky whisper.

I looked down at my clothes. "That's because they are an inch close to showing my ass."

He smacked my on my butt and said, "And it's exactly the way I like it."

I pushed him as he chuckled from my reaction. I flipped the pancakes and checked on the bacon seeing that it was done I took it out and started to heat up the pan for the eggs. I was caught off guard when Inuyasha pulled me away from the stove and had me on the counter.

"What are you doing", I asked trying to get back to the food.

"I didn't get the chance to kiss you today", he whispered in my ear. I shivered from the warmth.

"No duh, you just woke up."

It seems like years passed by as we stared into each others eyes when it was only three seconds. Then we kissed. More like tied our hardest to eat each others faces. Don't get me wrong, it was romantic and passionate. But it was so romantic and passionate we didn't know what to do with each other. It was rough but each touch felt so gentle. Let's just say if you want something amazing, kiss Inuyasha. But make sure I'm dead and have crossed over or there will be justice!

Well, during our make out session on the counter I realized that I was suppose to be cooking. "Inuyasha," I tried so hard to stop him. It actually didn't sound like that when I was kissing him, more like Inuwaffle. "I finally had the strength to push him off, but our noses were still touching. "Stop, the food will burn."

"Ten more minutes." Then he began kissing me again.

I was about to fall in but I woke back up. "In ten minutes the food would be burnt."

"Nothing's wrong with take out."

I giggled as he nipped and kiss my neck. It tickled so badly! I pushed him off full force, though because of his super power of strength (lucky) it only got him to stop. Damn demon.

"Stop, I have to cook! Will you help me or not", I whined putting on the puppy face.

He grumbled out a sigh rolling his eyes then looked at me. "Fine, I'll help."

I gasp in excitement and kissed him. But not for too long.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

I looked around at my work and spotted his job. "You can make the smoothies?"

"Cool."

As I took the now darkening pancakes off the griddle and replaced them with batter, he went to the fridge to get out the fruit juice. I was just happy nothing burnt.

I began on the huge serving of scrabbled eggs as people start to descend into the kitchen.

"Wassup my sleepy people!"

"Ooh food", Ayame said running to me with now sleepless eyes.

"I guess you guys are hungry", I asked as everyone gave me dumb looks. "Hey, don't start dissing me when I feed your bellies!"

"I'll get the plates", Sango said walking to the cabinets. "Where are your plates?"

I laughed and pointed to the set next to the fridge. "Ayame can you butter the pancakes?"

She nodded as I pushed the tub of butter to her. Sango handed me plates as I gave even amounts of eggs to each plate and handed it to Ayame who added pancakes who handed it to Kialala who added bacon. Our breakfast assembly line was at work! But to bad it came to an end two minutes later.

We all were sitting at the dining room table enjoying the awesome breakfast.

"Awesome meal Kagome", Bankotsu said with a full mouth. See, what I tell ya?

"I know right, that's Inuyasha's wife at work", Miroku said. I dropped my fork and gave him a pink confused face as Inuyasha choked on the bacon in his mouth.

"Miroku, don't embarrass them", Sango yelled. "Anyway, what are we doing first?"

I straighten my self up so I could talk and not squeak. "Um well, I was thinking we walk through the mall first, and then we go to the movies and eat afterwards."

"Okay we're cool with that", the boys agreed.

Then all of us girls looked at each other with evil grins. "SHOPPING!"

"Ah shit", Kouga yelled out.

Us girls ran to put our dishes up then ran to my room to get ready.

"Hurry up", I yelled to the boys.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =D ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

At the moment all the girls were in my room getting ready.

I was searching in my closet for something to wear. Sango was in the shower. Ayame was doing her hair. And Kialala was checking out my shoes. WAIT! I CHOOSE FIRST! THEY'RE MY SHOES! That's what I wanted to yell until she picked out my least favorite. Plus how could I choose first if I don't know what to wear?

"OMG! What the fuck should I wear!?" I fell to my feet and threw a tantrum.

"What the hell is your problem? Look at all these clothes", Kialala yelled at me while everyone looked at me on the floor. I took that moment to stare at her outfit. She was wearing a white and light blue stripped shirt with white jeans and my brown gladiator sandals.

"Easy for you to say, you look better in my shoes than I do." She smirked proudly and shrugged.

Ayame walked in my closet wearing a dark colored skirt that looked as if it were tied on her and a lime green one strapped shirt that stopped above her belly button."She's right, don't say anything cause you look hot in a simple outfit."

"Like you can say much either", Sango said walking in, in a towel.

"What are you wearing", I asked her.

She walked out my closet leaving us following her and motioned to the bed. On it was a shirt that looked as if it stopped mid-stomach, short-shorts with a cute black belt, black ripped stockings and ankle high boots that were black and had buckles on them.

"I hate you guys beyond repair." At that I fell on the other side of the bed.

"Why is this so important to you", Ayame asked.

"Because one I'm a star waiting to happen, and two I have to keep up my reputation", I reply as if I were stating the obvious.

"NO she just wants to look good for her new boosky", Sango said getting dressed.

"What now?"

"Inuyasha", Kialala said.

"Oh", I said thinking it over. "Then just say that. And no, that's not true." Denial much?

At that Jakotsu walked in.

"Kagome I over heard you and I'm here to save you", he said. "Sit."

I ran over to the dresser and sat on the cushion wear he told me to.

He ran to my closet and pulled out an outfit and shoes then he went to my bathroom to get makeup and hair tools.

"Girls, get ready for a make over."

Oh. Shit.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |(0_0)| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

When they were done with me I felt like I was at a Barbie make up party.

"Okay baby girl, look at my work and talk to me."

I walked over to my floor mirror and gasped. I'm one bad Barbie!

I was wearing my old black t-shirt that said 'I'll Always Be Your Baby'. My mom got it for me, but I don't think Jakotsu made me wear it for the innocent thought Kids-R-Us meant. Due to it being old it stopped above my navel as well. It wasn't tight just short in length. I was also wearing a mini red skirt that flared around. Not like a tutu, more like uniform skirts. He also made me wear my red leather jacket that stopped where the shirt did. It looked like a feminine Michael Jackson Thriller jacket. Shoe wise, I had on a pair of high tops that were black and had white and red design. My hair was in spiral curls with a little in ponytail in the back but leaving the rest hanging down.

"I officially love you guys again."

"Good because it's time to go", Sango said pushing everyone out.

I grabbed my purse before she kicked me out my own room. The nerve of these people!

We met the boys down stairs. They were on the couch watching tv.

"It's about time you get down here! You guys took-", he broke off when he saw me.

"I had trouble finding what to wear so they helped me."

He nodded but still didn't say anything.

Everyone walked outside and I locked the door to only turn around to see Inuyasha right there in front of me.

"Dear Jesus! What is wrong with you people!? Always popping up out of no where! You damn Michiganians!"

He just laughed at me looking at his shoes. Then his eyes looked up at me. Th-they were red and filled with- is that lust in his eyes!?

He stepped closer to me seriously invading my personal space. "You look … amazing", he whispered in my ear. Shivers went down my back, oh shit. "You smell even better- God your scent drives me crazy!"

"Inu-Inuyasha, we have to go. And your-your breathing tickles."

He chuckled at my childishness."You're so innocent…"

"Hey love birds, lets go", Kouga yelled from the car.

Inuyasha jumped and his head shot up from my neck. He stepped back from me."Shut up", he yelled back. "I'm sorry, Kagome."

"N-no, its okay, I didn't mind." I'm so stupid. Now I sound like I wanted him to perform sexual acts! Even though I do, he shouldn't know that!

I stepped away from the door. I didn't even know I was pinned to it. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the cars.

I was in a total daze.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ |( . )| ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We all walked into the mall and stopped in front of Sears.

"Okay, where to first", Miroku said.

"Shopping of course", I said.

"Hell no", Kouga yelled. "How about we go to the arcade and you do…. what ever it is you do."

"Okay", Ayame said shrugging.

Us girls began to walk off when a group of really cute boys walked up to us.

"Do you see what I see Jeremy", one said.

"If you mean by these hot babes in front of us, then I do see, Scott", another says.

"Well, that means that I'm not hallucinating and that I am seeing angels", Scott said as he walked up to Ayame. "You mind if I get you number, beautiful angel of mine?"

"Teehee", Ayame giggled blushing. Shit I can't blame her, dude was hot as hell! Well, not hotter than Inuyasha of course.

"The hell you can", Kouga said stepping between them. "If I were you I'd back off real quick buddy."

"Oh really? And if I don't-"

"I'll just have to kick your ass then", Kouga growled out.

"Ha! You and what army?"

Then Inuyasha walked up with the rest of the boys behind him. He had his hands in his pockets; his brows raised, and were biting his lower lip. "I'm afraid he means us."

Bankotsu cleared his throat, Miroku cracked his knuckles, and Jakotsu stepped up and winked at the dude. I was like 'Wow someone likes Ayame…'

"You know what man, forget it." Then he and his friends walked away.

Kouga turned to Ayame who was extremely red and grabbed her hand. "Let's go, we can't leave you girls alone for a second without you getting in trouble. At least not in those clothes." Then we all walked into a store.

Of course, it was their choice and we weren't paying attention. "What the hell are we doing in Victoria fucking Secret!?"

Then I ran out of the store to pause at the escalator. "Now that I think about it, my bras are getting kinda small", I mumbled to myself. I turned back to look at everyone walking out, then down at my growing bosoms. "Hmm maybe later, when the boys give us a chance to walk off by ourselves", I thought over then went down.

I skid to a stop as my favorite stores appeared in front of me. Aeropostale, Hollister, American Eagle, Abercrombie and Fitch, and last but not least for the shoes, DSW!

I ran through the stores with lightening speed. Even though people were calling I didn't take a chance to stop. That is until Sango grabbed my arm.

"Can you give us a chance to pick out what we want before you take all the goodies?" She looked down at my arms, I already had 5 outfits.

"No", I mumbled childishly. She glared at me. "Well, at least I told you the truth! You don't want me to lie to you do you?"

"At some points I do! Inuyasha," she yelled turning her head to him, "take care of her until we get a couple of outfits." Then she pushed me over to him. "Then we will try them on **together**, and shop **together** with sanity!"

I pouted and folded my arms with the clothes to my chest. Inuyasha chuckled at my acts and started a make out scene. I guess this is his way of "taking care of me".

After getting in trouble, making out, and trying on clothes, we decided it was time for the glorious thing God has created for men kind…. FOOD! I am not that fat, okay!? Well maybe a little. Get of my nuts! Ha ha… nuts.

Anyway, everyone order their food in the food court and sat together to eat. We were having weird conversations like how everyone master bates at some time, which sex master bates the most, and if sweet potatoes' pie is better than pop tarts. I just thought that it was weird how we transferred from two sexual topics to bake goods and pastries.

|O.o| Confusion much?

Anyway, as I totally smashed my amazing sub sandwich from Subway, a couple of people were walking around passing out flyers.

"C'mon people! You don't want to miss this", they yelled giving us a flyer.

I dropped my sub annoyed that I had to and read the flyer. "Ooooh, a carnival! I want to go", I whinned like the two year old I am.

They all looked at me."What, I maybe from Georgia but I haven't went to a carnival in years. And it hurts knowing I couldn't because Georgia always had'em!"

"You know now that I think about it", Shippou said, "I'd love to win Lala some stuffed animals. What do you think Lala?"

She gasped at how sweet he was. Shoot, I'd gasp too! "Aww Shippy, you'd do that for me?" He nodded and she squished him in a bone-ified hug.

I couldn't help but aww. They were just so cute together! "See, carnivals bring people together, whether it's family friends or even enemies."

"Oh", Inuyasha said, "okay, in that case let's invite Kikyou."

I glared at him and his stupid joke. "Do that and I'll kill you." He just gave me that stupid smirk. Ugh you and you're stupid facial expressions. With that smirk and his little fang hanging out! I just wanna ugh pa-pow! But it turns me so on!

But of course I say that in my head so no one hears it but me. LOL! I got that from Dork Diaries!

"We are going to the carnival. If you agree say I!"

I watch as Shippou and Kialala rose they're hand first then Sango's and Ayame's went up. I starred at everyone else and I guess they realized they didn't have a choice but to agree. I squealed with excitement, though it so isn't me, then ran with them in tow. And of course the guys had my bags.

I still wanted them to say I instead but who cares, right?

As I squealed with excitement we walked to the car and put away our bags. Well my bags. Don't judge me!

After we shoved my things not so nicely in the trunk we walked to the theatre area part of the mall. We stood in front of the ticket booth to pick a movie.

We saw the movie titles Breaking Dawn Part 2, D'Jango, Barbie and the Pink Shoes, and Identity Theft. And we already know what movie I wanted to watch.

"Okay so what movie", Shippou asked looking at everyone.

"Barbie and the Pink Shoes", I yelled out. Everyone looked at me like I was Lady Gaga dressed in a water fountain and water was squirting from my area. "What? I'm still a little girl inside. My childhood was stolen from me."

"Hell no!"

I pouted at my rude friends. "You know what? Fuck you guys! That's why I already saw it on Nickelodeon!" Inuyasha smirked at me as I poked out my tongue. "What?"

"You are so innocent."

"Am not!"

"Are too. If you weren't your tongue would've been somewhere else instead of pointing at everyone else." I gave him my disgusted look. "I meant in my mouth. Wow, maybe you aren't that innocent as I thought." I thought it over and shrugged. Sounds like something I'd do.

Instead of seeing my movie we saw D'Jango. It was okay. But I think we still should've saw Barbie. I mean she is the baddest bitch ever!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ BD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We were in the car riding to the carnival. My eyes widened in excitement when I saw the sun setting against the Ferris wheel. I couldn't wait to ride the rides, play the over expensive games, and the best part ever eat elephant ears. Sweet, sugary goodness!

I know it may seem childish to you but the last time I went to a carnival was when my mom was alive and everything was good. That's why I always like doing things like this. Re-living the good memories. And now I get to re-live them with Inuyasha instead of by myself.

Everyone exit the car and I pounced with joy along with the other girl and Jake.

"What should we do first", Ayame asked.

"I think we should ride all the rides first then play games", Sango suggested.

"Yeah so we wont have to take the prizes on the rides", I said.

We all ran off to a ride leaving the guys to chase after us.

"Kagome slow down", Inuyasha yelled.

"You have super speed boy! Use it!" Then he picked me up. "See there ya go!"

He smirked at me then kissed my cheek. "What ride first?"

"Terror Twist?"

His eyes widened. "You want to go on a rollercoaster?"

"Umm yeah, is that hard to believe?"

"Yes! Girls I went out with were terrified! I had to take them on the Tunnel of God-damn love!"

"Well, I'm not those other girls."

"I love you", he said kissing me.

'Oh yeah show me your love!' I screamed inside my head. When he decided to give me oxygen he had to steer me to the rife. I was totally high at that moment.

We walked up to the gates and were stop by the host of the ride.

"Hold on miss, I need to make sue your able to rife this ride", he said winking at me.

Eww.

"Try it something stupid I'll kill you bare handed", Inuyasha snarled.

"On second thought go right a head", he said opening to gates.

We sat in the ride and buckled our belts waiting for the ride to begin. The assistants came around and checked the bars to see if they were locked. Then we slowly took off.

When started off going up slowly. Then I realized this ride was bigger than it used to be. "Why does this ride seem bigger than before", I asked Inuyasha.

"Oh that's because they remade it two years ago. Now it's three times it's old size."

"WHAT?!"

"O c'mon you aren't scared are ya?"

"Inuyasha, the last time I've been on a ride was when I was 6 years old! It's been eleven damn years, and they decide to triple it!"

"Oh damn, now I know why you're scared", he said grabbing my hand. "Don't worry though just grip onto my arm. It will make you feel better okay?" I nodded as we reached the top. "I'm guessing you don't want me to buy the pictures, huh?"

"THEY HAVE DAMN PICT-"

I couldn't complete my sentence. Because I was falling to my death! No really, they had a sign over the rollercoaster that said "Death Bed". Then after that it had a dark tunnel with flickering lights and skeletons moving across the walls due to vibrations.

I was screaming my head off and Inuyasha was laughing at me non-stop. Then we started twisting and it felt like was falling out of my seat. My nails dug into his arms as I closed the space between us screaming my diaphragm out. I heard him scream next to me so I looked. He wasn't screaming from the ride. I was hurting his arm. I starred at him screaming while he starred at his arm screaming. I let go and held onto the bars as we screeched to a stop. I jolted against the bars with my hair flying in front of me!

The bars lifted up and I quickly unbuckled my seat belt. I ran down to the exit as Inuyasha ran behind me.

"Damn it, Kagome! You have one hell of a grip!"

"I'm so sorry Yashie I didn't mean to!"

"Nah, it's cool. How are you doing though? You looked out of it."

"I-I wanna go on it again! It was like total adrenaline rush! So amazing c'mon let's go a couple more!" I tried my hardest to pull him to the ride but he wouldn't budge. "Oh c'mon stop teasing me!"

"No we have to get on the rest first, Babe. Then I promise we can get on again, okay?"

I folded my arms and pouted."Fine but your buying me an elephant ear, got it?"

"Of course", he said leading me to other rides.

About like an hour later we rode every ride there and the Terror Twist twice as promised. We were heading to the concessions when we saw everyone there eating something.

"Hey you guys how's it going?"

"Good", the all said.

"What are you about to get", Sango asked.

"Elephant ears", Inuyasha said handing me one. They are bigger than I remembered.

I took a huge chunk out of it and began to smash. "These are so good!"

We all continued to eat until we got tired of it. Though I didn't get tired of eating, Inuyasha got tired for me and pulled me to the games.

WE stopped by a football one where you had to through the football into the hoops five times in order to win. The prize was a giant white puppy.

"Aww Inuyasha you have to get it! It reminds me of you", I said playing with his ears.

He growled and held my hand. "Don't do that woman, you starting to stir up trouble for yourself."

I giggled as he pulled my hand away and paid to play. He cracked his knuckles as the man handed him a tub of five footballs. He got into stance and the hoops started to move.

"How the hell are we supposed to get them through that", I yelled. Dumbass games always have to trick people!

"Don't worry about it babe, I got this." Then he threw all of them in each hoop. "Pay up jack ass", he said to the man. The man glared and threw the dog at me. I was about ready to kick his ass until Inuyasha gripped his shirt. "Are you sure that was the right move, buddy?" The man shook his head."Then I suggest you apologize before I shove these damn dogs up your ass and take back all of the money."

"I-I'm sorry miss", he said in a country accent.

I smiled at him sweetly and said, "You're lucky he handled you instead of me."

We continued down the road of games and won a couple of more. Uh about ten or so. What? He remembered that night when I told him I still loved stuffed animals!

I had two dogs, one black and other white, a purple dolphin, a light blue teddy bear, an orange cat, a my little pony, a duck, a Mickey, a Minnie, a kangaroo, and a lion. Long list and he won everyone of them for me. I love him so much!

WE were walking by the dunk tank when the man in it said, "Hey little lady you wanna leave your boyfriend and play with me in the water?"

I turned around and saw that it was…. HOJO!

"Hey listen here, little dick, back off", Inuyasha yelled.

"Hojo, what are you doing in there?"

"Oh hey Higurishi, I'm workin'", he said waving. "It's nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too." No it's not.

We were about to walk away until he said something else. "You wanna win you girl another prize or are you scared to embarrass your self. I see she has a lot of prizes. Did you win them for him, Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled and turned back around. "What's the prize idiot?"

"An autographed Lions' football from Calvin Johnson, and Mathew Stadford."

Oh shit not those two.

Inuyasha's mouth dropped at the prize. Those are his favorite players from his favorite team. "Give me the damn ball", he said to the host.

"You a football player", the host asked.

"You got that damn right." Then Inuyasha threw the ball but the target moved. "What the hell?!"

"I guess you're not as good with a softball as you are with a football", Hojo said.

"Fuck you", Inuyasha said throwing it again. The target moved down.

I was getting tired of watching him fail at it after ten times, and he was getting angrier by the second. Hojo's comments weren't' helping either.

"Look at that ball fly! To bad it went in the wrong direction."

"Ay buddy, try to throw it at the target, not the ground."

"No wonder why you are not prancing around your in football jersey, your to embarrassed that you got kicked off the team for not knowing how to throw!"

Inuyasha threw it at the cage making Hojo jumped and scream. "That one was on purpose", he said to Hojo.

"You know what I'm tired of this, give me the ball", I yelled at them. They gave me the ball and I threw it straight at the target breaking it. Hojo fell into the water and everyone cheered. I was handed the football and I gave it to Inuyasha.

"It's a thank you for what you've done for me", I said handing it to him. He smirked and pulled me to his chest and kissed me. Everyone awed around us excepted Hojo.

"Get a room", He said stepping out the water.

"I swear, Hobo, if you don't shut the fuck up I will personally send you soaked ass to hell where you'll sizzle and burn", Inuyasha yelled eyes flickering red.

"Okay, maybe it's time we go home", I said pulling Inuyasha to the car.

I called everyone on the phone to tell them it was about time to go because Inuyasha was in the midst of transferring. They were in the car lesser than ten seconds and I drove off giving him time to cool down.

** ( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

We arrived at the house and everyone went off to bed. They decided to sleep in separate rooms. Why, I don't know I jut let them. I went to my room with Inuyasha following me and we put up the stuffed animals with the rest of mine in my closet. I guess he didn't know I had so many because his eyes popped out of his head.

I took a shower first hen he did. While he was in the shower, I was brushing my hair with my eyes closed. I didn't know he'd be behind me. He took the brush out of my hand a kissed me on the neck.

"You smell so good", he said still in my neck.

"And you're tickling me", I giggled.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. That's when I realized he was shirtless and warm.

"You're so warm", I said to him as he laid me down in the bed.

"Really, maybe it's because I just got out the shower", he said sarcastically smiling.

"No smart ass, you're always warm." I lay on his chest as we laid there in total darkness with only the moon for a source of light. It made his hair shine like crazy. "I remembered when I was younger I used to go over my Grandma Kaede's house before she past. She used to tell me that warm people are those with warm hearts. Everyone girl has two men man that warms her with every hug. One her father, the other her mate. When you find that man that's how you know he's the one for you."

"Mm, wise woman."

"She was. But I kind of stopped believing it when she past and my fathers hug turned so cold." His fingers went through my hair as I spoke. Tears went down my face and onto his chest. "But now that I have you," I spoke through the tears "I know that she was right."

He tilted my chin up towards him and kissed me. Through that kiss I knew for a fact that he was the one for me. I knew right then and there my grandmother was right. I know he is the one I need if not anyone else.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ =`- ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

OOOOH! I did it! But it's late. I know you hate me for I hate my self too. But I'll always love you. Okay, remember my ex-boyfriend who dumped me. Yeah, he still wants me back. Even worse, I have to take the bus home! And he takes the same one! So now everyday he comes and say do you miss me? And be like hell no, niga! Bitch, get out my face! Okay no I don't, and that made me seem really ghetto especially if I'm black. Though he's been real sweet and nice to me. He's really trying to get me back. He asked me not to long ago if I'd give him another chance. You wanna know what I said? I said no. I wasn't being harsh, I just don't like the way he treats his sister. He leaves her at the gas station by her self with her friends while he's at the bus stop. Anything could happen to her! You're putting her in danger, and why? Because you don't want to be stuck with her friends? That's really selfish. If I were with you how do I know you wouldn't do the same to me if you didn't like my friends? Family comes first. And two I said no because he doesn't want me to tell my dad I'm with him if we were to get back together. What if you did something g bad to me and I went to tell my dad? He'd wonder why I didn't tell him I had a boyfriend so he could watch over me. That would mess up our trust. And I'm not about to do that for you because you to damn scared to grow so fucking balls and say hi to my daddy!

Anyways, I'm really writing this long ass author's note to tell you I'm working on another story. I know ya'll all like why is she doing this when she got three incomplete stories? Well, I can't help myself and I'm just writing it done in a notebook. So I didn't post a chapter yet and nor did I type it. I am done with 3 chapters so about when I'm done with the story I should have that whole story done and I could type it and give it to you to read.

Okay so here are some tips. It has Inuyasha and the gang in it but it's mostly about the girl I created named Katherine and some what about the guy I made name Kyo. And also a little girl named Ivine. The title is RISE OF THE ADOPTED PHEONIX. Katherine has red hair and eyes that resembles fire so that's the phoenix part, but I want you to guess what it's about. Who ever are close or get it will be in the story! *Crowd claps at the prize*

So I'd need you to fill out this for me. You can put it in review or PM it to me. Either or.

NAME OF CHARACTER:

HUMAN, DEMON, OR BOTH:

RACE:

POWER (don't give me a giant list ya'll):

FEATURES (eyes, hair and physical stuff):

AGE AND BIRTHDAY:

YOUR GUESS:

Good luck, and by the way Katherine's power is mainly from the phoenix but she also is a telepath and she has the power of the elements. She just doesn't know how to use them yet. Besides the fire part, she can't control that. You can guess why she can't control that too, but you don't have too.

I will tell you what it's about in the next chapter. No seriously the next chapter will be the answer and a preview. Still any of my ideas I will hunt you down and kill you! Believe me you don't want this little native/black/Irish teenager holds within her. I love you guys so much. No cheating from other peoples answer! Review please you have no choice.

Okay I'm done, go on to you lives.


	13. Story Preview and Winner!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. But I'll tell you what I do own… these balls! Nah, I kid, I don't even have balls! I own Katherine, Ivine, and Kyo.

My Mini Me

I lie in my bed and think about my life. I'm adopted (in a way), I'm abnormal, I'm bullied everyday of my life, I have no friends, I'm beyond un normal, etc. etc.

Let's start with the looks shall we! Red hair, red eyes. When I say red I mean like blazing fires. Average female height and weight. Meaning I'm not fat! I have a butt and I have boobs. Early development and it seems to never stop. Curves? Sure. Muscles? Oh yeah! I bet you wanna take a look at this 6 pack! But where is the beauty? Honestly, I don't know. It's hard to believe you're beautiful when everyone around you tells you, you're not. So I try not to think about it.

My likes, long list but I'll start with the basics. Music, art, writing, reading, cooking, and designing. Long list but is much longer. Remember that is only the basics.

Family, don't have any. But the ones I did have made sure I was at the best orphanage. I'm not going to say they don't care about me. I don't know what reason I'm here for. They could've died. They probably brought me here because they weren't what was best for me. Or they probably didn't want me. But then again, I don't know.

But I do know I'm in the best orphanage. First off like the usual story, I was left on the front porch steps. Though it's not much of a porch. A woman about to leave work saw me as she opened the door. Head full of red hair and flaring red eyes. A locket was found around my neck and in it was a piece of paper. It had my basic information. My name and birthday, Katherine born on November 19, 1997. Yup, I'm 15 years old. But enough about me.

As I thought about this I looked around my room. They let me decorate it exactly how I wanted it. 2 walls were painted lime green and the other 2 were lavender. A full size bed with lavender sheets and turquoise and lime green pillows. White bedroom set including chess, dresser, nightstand, desk, headboard and all. A couple paintings of my art work hanging on the walls. My desk is littered with music sheets, drawings, and homework. My instruments, stereo, and CDs in one corner. Art supplies in another corner. A bookshelf next to the door, filled with my favorites. Let's just say everything is the way I wanted it. I looked over to my alarm clock and saw it was 5:59 a.m. Just one minute till it goes off then…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I turn it off and walked to my bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair thinking of a song but not singing it. I don't like sharing things about myself so singing in the shower won't happen. Especially when good eared beings have rooms next to mine.

I walked out naked and drying off my hair. I walked to my chess and took out a red underwear set and slipped into them. I then walked to my dresser and brushed my hair. It softly fell to my thighs. My hair is really long. How it got that way, I don't know. I use to think that maybe from other kids pulling it so much it begun to stretch making it longer than average length.

I grabbed the lotion and began to cream my skin. I lathered every inch of my body I could get to. My skin was instantly moisturized and softened. I then walked to my closet. I turned on the light next to the door and walked in. It was a walk in closet so that made it easy.

"What should I wear" I repeated over to myself. I just shrugged and picked up a pair of red, black, silver and white high tops and pulled my cargo capris off the hanger. I slipped them on and went to retrieve socks and a shirt carrying my shoes with me.

I dug in my dresser and pulled out a red spaghetti strap tank top. I pulled it on over my head and put on my socks and shoes. While I was down there I might as well tie up my capris at the bottom. I stood up and grabbed my black leather jacket that stopped at my torso and put it on and looked in the mirror.

Black pants and jacket, red shirt, and shoes to top it all off.

I stuffed my phone in my pocket along with my IPod touch and slinged my book bag over my shoulder. On the way out I grabbed my helmet and went down stairs for the breakfast I'd probably not eat.

**-.-**

I sat at one of the multiple tables and quietly ate my breakfast. Everyone else was rambling on about different things that didn't interest me. I mainly didn't talk because I didn't really fit in.

Since this is the best orphanage, we get plenty of donations and a lot of charity. Meaning we have enough money to be spoiled. And many of the people here are exactly that. This is why I don't fit in. They are very snobby and irritating. To be honest, I believe they are the ones who are abnormal. I don't get how you can be snobby rich kids with your nose in the air and silver spoons in you mouth and yet are parentless. News flash! You're an orphan! How does that make any sense? Easy, it doesn't!

Everyone went quiet as one of the heads stepped up to the podium in front of the dinning room.

"Good morning my beautiful angels", she said.

"Good morning Ms. Rose", everyone responded. Well, everyone but me that is.

"I have a special announcement for you! Today we grew a couple of inches bigger! Meaning we have a new family member. Come on up darling!"

At that a little girl with red hair walked up to her. She didn't have red hair like mine, hers looked natural. She also had green eyes. Eyes of emerald jewels and living nature.

She was very pretty indeed. She also looked as if she wouldn't fit in. Poor girl.

"Her name is Ivine Bell. She is 5 years old. Please make sure she feels welcomed. Give her all the love you can for she needs it just as much as we do."

I turned back to my eggs as the girl walked to get a plate of food. She walked around to try and find a seat. Then she looked over at me and sat down right there on my right.

She kind of reminded me of myself. Mostly because how quiet she was and how she was pushing her eggs around her plate. Just like me at this very moment.

We both made eye contact and smiled at each other. Then we continued out our doings. Equally similar.

"Oh would you look at that", someone said above us. We both looked up. The only thing different about us this time is that I had no emotion in my face. "We have a newbie. You do know what we do to newbie's right?"

My eyes went wide. I've been a newbie for years. It is pure torture. I gripped Ivine's hand and pulled her close to me. Why, I don't know. I just don't want her to go through that.

"Listen Patricia, don't do this to her", I said holding the small hand.

Ivine starred at me and at our joined hands then she gave a small smile. A small sad smile.

"Hey Katherine are you joining our sisterhood", she said as if I just popped up out of nowhere.

"No."

"Then shut up! This has nothing to do with you", she snarled. "Besides it's not like we really want you anyway."

"Then why is it every time you see me you ask, you know, if you really don't want me?"

She growled and gave me hard glare. "Whatever, Ivine come with me."

She looked at Patricia then at me. Suddenly she scooted closer to me making the grip on my hand tighter.

"Do you understand English, come on!"

She just looked down at her food. I knew she didn't want to cause any trouble.

Again Patricia growled and ripped Ivine away from me. She yelps at the force when Patricia threw her to her friends. But they didn't catch her. She fell to the ground as they side stepped. Everyone laughed as her face rise from the floor. Her nose was bleeding!

Anger boiled inside of me as Patricia harshly gripped her arm and yanked her off the ground.

"Let's see how we can make your face better than what it is? The blood looks good don't you think Katherine?" I looked at Ivine. Tears rolling down her face. She was looking at me. Eyes pleading for help.

I couldn't fight them. I can't do this not with what happened last time.

"Oh I think Katherine thinks we should do more."

She knew I couldn't fight. She knew I had to hold it in.

Then she smacked her to the ground and laughed again. "A little more, Red", she asked me picking her up again.

But I had to. That girl reminded me so much of myself. And I'd hate if I let her go through this. I just couldn't. So I broke, and when I do, all hell is let out. Rage.

I flipped the whole table over sending food and dishes flying. Ivine gave a surprised glance.

My hair flared around my face as if it were living fire, my eyes brightened like the red rays of the sun. My entire body, hair, and all burned hotter than a massive flame.

"Leave thee be", I spoke.

Patricia frowned and gripped Ivine's shirt tighter.

"Does thy words travel enough? Leave thee be!"

"Bite me bitch", she spat. I'm guessing she didn't think I'd fight her off. That's what I usually did. Just give in. But now, this time I won't.

I punch Patricia square in the face sending her flying. I knee one of her friends in the stomach. And as for the other one, before she ran off, I drop kicked her in the jaw flipping off of her landing in on my feet and hands.

Everyone's eyes were wide besides Ivine's. She was smiling? Then my eyes went wide. I gently grabbed her hand as my body literally cooled off. I picked up all of my things and took her to my room. I had plenty of time before I leave for school.

As we walked out of the dinning room the security ran in. I smirked at that. I always enjoy fighting but I don't like to do it. I hate using violence but it feels so good when I do.

I unlocked my door and sat Ivine down on my bed. I walked to the bathroom a soaked an extra rag and retrieved the first-aid kit. She winced as I cleaned away the blood.

"I'm sorry", I whispered.

"That was cool", she whispered back.

I froze and pulled my hand away. "What?"

"What you did back there, it was cool. You should've seen yourself. How wild your hair was, how fast you moved! How far they flew. And they say people can't fly!"

I chuckled at her excitement. "Thanks I don't do it a lot. In fact I'm not suppose to."

"Then why did you do it for me", she asked.

I didn't say anything. Why did I do it for her? It happened to plenty of people including me. But she was the first person I fought for. "Be-because you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"Me. Why do you ask so many questions?"

"And you remind me of my sister, Jamie", she said ignoring my question. It figures. "Before she and my parents died that is."

"I-I'm so sorry."

"So is everyone else here", she said sarcastically looking away from me.

That's when I really paid attention to her. Her hair was down to her shoulders. She was small for her age. Her voice was so small but high pitched. As if she still were a baby. She did really remind me of myself.

I continued to clean her wounds as someone knocked on the door. I knew who it was.

"What happened back there", Ms. Rose asked walking in. Then her breathe halted in her throat as she saw the blood covered clothe. "They went after her?"

No duh, they gave her candy. Of course they did! They do it all the time! But I just said that in my head so no one else heard it but me. "Yep they did."

"So why did you help her out of all people?"

"Because out of all people she needed me the most."

"I see", she said not believing my word. She starred at Ivine for a while. "She looks a lot like you. You know, besides the hair and eyes."

I went to put up everything."Yeah, I know."

"You mind being her escort. I'd think it would be good for the both of you."

Me and Ivine looked at each other and smiled. "No, I don't mind."

"Under one condition", Ivine said for me.

"And what is that", Ms. Rose said.

"She stays with me", I finished.

Ms. Rose thought it over. "Well, you do have the biggest room here. Ivine was going to stay across from you-"

"That's cool", I said cutting her off. "I just want a copy of her key and she, mine."

"I can do that", Ms. Rose said nodding. "Until then, Ivine, you have to stay in her room until yours is done."

"Okay."

"Okay then, you two, get ready for school", she said walking out. "And Katherine, don't take her on that bike. It's too dangerous. Use your car."

I smirked. I was just about to take her on my motorcycle too! What? I'd think she like it!

**B-D**

Up next: Wanted and Unwanted Birthday Gifts

"Good morning Ivy!"

"Good morning Kitty!"

"Katherine will you be my big sister?"

"Ivy I will always be your sister and I will never leave you."

"Stop!"

"No bitch you stop! You know you like it, stop being so damn stubborn!"

"No stop!"

"Kitty, help me!"

"Katherine you have to stop! You're killing him!"

"Go to your sister she needs you!"

"I'm so sorry Ivy. I should've never let this happen to you. I'm so sorry."

Worst birthday ever.

**(0.0)**

Here it is folks! The preview for Rise of the Adopted Phoenix! Yeah it maybe short but I can't give away too much! And the thing under the story is a preview for chapter 2.

Anyways, I have a winner. Though it is only one I still have one. Her name is BreeLuv! She got the main idea of the story correct.

Her guess:

"I think the story will be about Katherine discovering her powers and I know this is somehow going to have to do with Inuyasha and the gang so I think Kagome will find her and take her back to camp and the two new people will go looking for her and meet the gang and they discover the girl's powers or something :p"

She was right though no one will find her. And it's in modern time. Now her character will be in my story. And believe me she will be in their a lot.

Her character:

NAME OF CHARACTER: Sakura

HUMAN, DEMON, OR BOTH: Demon

RACE: Nekko

POWER (don't give me a giant list ya'll): Powers of a nekko, duh!

FEATURES (eyes, hair and physical stuff): Black hair with a green diamond on her forehead

AGE AND BIRTHDAY: 8 years old born Feb. 4

Don't hate, appreciate! She actually participated people! And I'm very happy she did. I still love you guys though. Thank you for your lovely reviews. They make me fill so good. I continue to go to my page just to see how many reviews I receive. It makes me feel so good inside so keep reviewing. Love you people.


	14. Why I'm Afraid of Water (true story)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. But the cake I'm eating is so good! It's having a party in my tummy! So yummy, so yummy!

Tension and Despair but Love in the Air

The next morning I wake up on top of Inuyasha with his arms around me. Very tightly. I tried to move but his grip just tightened.

"Where are you planning on going?"

"To pee, why you wanna watch or something?"

He groaned and let me go. "Ugh, it's too early for jokes."

I giggled and ran to the bathroom to relieve my self. When I went to wash my hands I caught my self in the mirror. I looked different. I remembered when I was 13 I used to think how ugly I was. I thought that all the way up until I met my friends. Yeah, I had my times when I thought I looked good but not all the time. More like an on and off thing.

I smiled at my self and the beauty I realized I held in me. "Wow, I really am beautiful aren't I", I asked no one in particular.

"You're past that point." I whipped my head around to see Inuyasha.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

He smirked at me and walked closer. "When did you ever think you were anything but? Girl, I have to say you're pretty stupid." My mouth went wide. He did not just call me stupid! "How can you not see what this sexy body of yours holds?" He turned me to the mirror to make me look at my self.

I turned away from it with tears in my eyes. I looked down to hide them. "Well for one, I wasn't really popular then. One, I was told so many things that differ from what I hear now. Two, if it comes to the point you father disrespects you, you start to think its all true."

"You know I can smell your tears right?" I laughed through the tears and wiped them away as he forced me to look him in the eyes. "Kagome, I love you, for some odd reason," I laughed at his jokes "and what that means is that I will heal all of those scars that people has planted on you. Whether it takes a couple of days or a life time, babe, I will make sure it is done."

I smiled at that thought, but one question came to mind. I just had to know. "Inuyasha, if you don't mind me asking, why do you care about me so much? I mean you just met me but it seems like we've known each other for years. How can you love me and put up with all of my, how can I say this, bullshit?"

He chuckled at me then gave me this look. "Kagome you said it yourself, we are meant to be together."

"But how do you know? I know because the contact I have with you."

"I know because the first time I saw you the only thing that was on my mind was 'I need to know her'. When I first heard you speak, I went crazy inside. When your eyes sparkled at me, I couldn't help but smile. When you smiled at me, shivers went down my spine. When we first touched, a spark lighted my life. Kagome, when we shared our first kiss, I barely could keep my self from nutting in my pants!" I laughed at his openness. "I know, I know, but I just had to have more of you. Not just one part of me called out for you but all. I had to keep my self from transferring full because I knew if I did I would've token you right then and there!"

I smile at him. "Who said I would've opposed?"

He chuckled at my statement. "It's not about that. As much as I wanted to I couldn't let my self come to that conclusion. I wanted you to be comfortable. You were just about to get rape, I couldn't offer you sex! Plus I want to show you respect. If we ever want to get to that point, which I know we will, I want it to be on our wedding night. You deserve that much."

I swear I was crying my heart out! He is so sweet to me! "I'm not even a virgin, so that doesn't really matter now. I mean I love that you want that for me, but even though I wanted that it's too late now."

"You know a wise woman once told me that you haven't lost you virginity until you give it up willingly. Yes they took away your innocence but you are still a virgin even though the barrier is broken. You are still pure because it wasn't your intentions."

"Who told you that", I asked. This woman is truly wise.

He bent down to my ear and whispered, "Your grandmother Kaede."

I pushed him away shocked. "How come you didn't tell me you knew my grandma?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to hear you talk about how much you knew we were meant for each other."

I smirked at him. "How do you know her anyways?"

"Oh the old hag was a family friend."

"Hey that old hag is the reason I'm here in the first place."

He laughed at my anger. "Anyway, you feelin' better?"

I looked away and nodded. "So what you're saying is that you don't wanna have sex?"

His eyes went wide at the statement. "I mean if you really that horny I can make an exception. I don't want to you leave you hangin', you know", he said leading me to the bed.

I turned the light off and giggled at his silliness. "Keep your condom in your wallet. I was just kidding."

"How'd you know I had one in my wallet?"

"Oh please! All guys have it in their wallets! It's total guy code! You keep your wallet in your back pocket and keep the condom in the wallet. I'd know, I always hung with the guys trying to find a man to replace my father."

"Well maybe I didn't have a condom. Maybe I wanted you to bear my children. I could make you my baby easy bake oven."

"Oh so now I'm easy! Last time I remembered, I was still a virgin. Your words."

"Yeah, but how quick did you become my girlfriend and give me your first kiss."

Silence

"Oh, someone's really quiet", he said poking me as I lay on his chest.

"Oh shut up! You can suck it!"

"Um just to make sure, what exactly is **it**?"

"My nipple", I said sarcastically.

"Oh well if you're offering", he said flipping me over "I'd like to take you upon that offer."

I giggled at him as he kissed and nipped at my neck. "Quit it!" He continued to tickle me with his lips on my body. "No stop, that tickles!"

He growled into my neck and soon the feeling turned from tickles to pure ecstasy. I moaned as he wrapped my legs around his waist. "Inu-". He switched to the other side and I gripped at him as his hands traveled.

Then all of a sudden it started tickling again. I pushed him away frustrated. He knew what he was doing and he did it well. "Oh you are such a tease!"

He laughed and settled down next to me hugging me to his chest. "Like you can say much Miss 'I like to switch in front of the guys so I can make them horny and so they can think of me at night'."

I giggled at his high pitch voice he tired to use. "Aww you think of me at night", I cooed.

"Oh yeah in fact I'm startin' right now." At that he reached into his pants.

"Oh no c'mon stop, not in my bed." I reached for his hand to take it out.

"So you wanna help", he said grabbing my hand pulling it closer.

"Eww no let meh go!" I struggled to pull away but he was to strong. "Okay stop, I quit! Leave me alone! I'm sleepy." He let me go and pulled me close. "I'm not sure I want you to hold me with that hand just yet." He gave me a kiss on the lips. "Though I enjoyed it, the kiss won't change my mind."

**(~_~)**

At the moment we were all out side at the pool. I was sitting on a lawn chair with Sango talking. Everyone else was either in the pool or having a water fight.

"What happened at the carnival for Inuyasha to get so upset?"

I shrugged it off. "Nothing much, a guy I use to go to school with pissed him off. Not any thing serious."

"Oh, I get it. Inuyasha was being jealous."

I guess you can say that", I said thinking of it. All of a sudden Inuyasha picked me up and ran towards the pool. "Inuyasha, n-no! Don't you-NO!" Then we were in the pool.

I pushed him away from me pissed. Then I remember why I was pissed and gripped on to him like a mad man.

"Kagome calm down! It was just a joke", he said holding me.

"Not if you can't swim! Why do you think I kept avoiding getting in you idiot!" I clutched onto him for dear life. My dear life! "Get me the hell out of here! Don't just sit here and stare!" He dragged me out of the pool and I ran from it and sat back in my seat.

"What the hell, how can you be scared of water", he asked wrapping a towel around me.

"For your information, I'm not scared of water. I love water! I love drinking it, seeing it, painting it, writing about it, washing in it, sitting in it, but NOT swimming in it!"

"That doesn't even make sense", Kouga said.

"SHUT UP", I yelled at him. "I like Jacuzzis, that's what I mean by sitting in it. If the water is deeper than my height, you won't find me in it."

"Why are you so scared of being in deep water", Miroku said towel drying his hair. Everyone crowded around us to hear.

"Well, to think it'd be obvious! I can't swim, and if you don't swim you drown", I said to him slowly as if he was retarded.

"You know what he means Kagome", Inuyasha said to me.

I sighed at the thought. "Okay when I was younger I always wanted to go on a pedal boat. So on my birthday, when my mom was alive, we went to the lake and they had boats. Me and my dad went on a one as my mom watch setting up the picnic. We pedaled off to the middle of the lake." I took a deep breathe holding down the tears. "And all of a sudden the boat tipped over. I was so young and didn't know how to swim. I went all the way to the bottom. I was stuck in the seaweed. I couldn't get out. It was so dark I couldn't see, and then I was out. The last thing I saw was my dad's hand. I woke up in the middle of being rushed to emergency. It was hard to breathe through because my lungs were filled with water. My dad said if it weren't for my favorite light up shoes, that he hated so much, I wouldn't be here today. This is why I don't want to even try swimming. I will go on water slides and stuff as long as it doesn't end in a pool of water. I can't stand water cover my face. My mom always had a problem washing my hair because of it. I used to be hydrophobic. I couldn't do anything if it had water, but drink. But I grew accustom to it, besides the swimming."

"I'm gonna to teach you how to swim then", Inuyasha said to me picking me up.

I kicked at him and began screaming punching at his chest."Inuyasha no! Please don't do this! STOP!" Then he stopped moving and looked down at me.

"I was only kidding."

I punched him in his chest and pushed away from him only to fall in the pool. I screamed then was engulfed by water. I felt my heart beat out of my chest then it slowed. My eyes slowly drifted close as I stopped squirming to get to the top. Then I saw Inuyasha reach for me. Before I knew it I was on the ground next to the pool. I coughed up the pool water and took deep breaths.

"Are you okay, Kagome", Inuyasha asked.

I just looked up at him with a straight face and said, "Fuck you." I stood up and grabbed a towel and ringed my hair out in it walking inside to take a shower. He is such a jackass!

"Kagome, c'mon, I'm sorry it was just a joke", He yelled following me.

I slammed the door in his face and went to my bathroom.

**|X_X|**

We were all down stairs watching movies and eating Chinese food. I had the original pepper steak and white rice eating it out of the small containers with chopsticks. I was giving Inuyasha the silent treatment.

We were having a Scary Movie Marathon. We were actually watching Scary Movie not scary movies. During almost every scene so far Inuyasha kept bugging me. He either nudged me or played with my face. I guess he never experience this type of treatment before.

While Ray was raping the clown under the bed I was in the middle of refilling my mouth with rice and meat. Then Inuyasha started poking my cheek. I slapped his hand and ate my food irritated.

"Ow, man, what the hell?"

"If you stop messing with her then maybe she wouldn't snap on you", Sango yelled.

"I'm just trying to get her to talk, besides, snapping on someone is yelling not hitting!"

"FYI, Inuyasha, this is a movie we are watching meaning you aren't suppose to talk during it", Ayame said in Kouga's arms. Cute how love between them grew so quickly. It reminded me of me and Inuyasha. I looked up at him and he looked down at me with twitching ears. Lord knows I can't stay mad at him. I blushed and looked back down at my food. I looked back up at him when I heard him chuckle.

"I knew you couldn't stay mad for long."

I gave a small smile and leaned into him.

Then you know me better than I do.

**XP**

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

I was happy I finally got Kagome to give in to her little scheme. I didn't mean to hurt her earlier. I had no idea she was afraid of swimming. I was just joking around. I guess sometimes I have to die it down a little. Maybe pretending as if I was going to teach her how to swim was too soon.

I'm just glad she's not mad at me anymore. Though she still isn't talking.

I found her sleeping on my lap during the last movie. She did seem pretty tired.

"Hey you guys, I'm turning in for the night. Kagome needs to be in bed."

At that I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the room. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Walking to the other side I heard her mumble something.

"Oh Tatum, you so sexxxxxy", the words said all slurry like.

"Fuck Channing Tatum. You can do much better." Then I thought about what I whispered. "Oh wait, you did. You have me!" I slid in the bed next to her and held her.

"You have one big ass ego Inuyasha", I heard her mumble into the pillow.

"What the hell is she dreaming about?"

"I'm not asleep anymore", she said raising her head.

"Are you still upset with me", I asked whining a little. What the hell! Be a man!

She sat up with crossed legs and I raised a little. Then she socked me in the chest. I winced at the pressure. Damn the girl got an arm! How the hell am I suppose to be a man now?!

"Now I'm better. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"Kagome, I didn't mean-"

"Inuyasha I forgive you. Just leave it at that. I'm not mad anymore."

"You sure", I asked making sure.

She laughed at me. "Of course, I can't stay mad at you for the life of me."

I smiled at her happy. "Good cause I can no longer take that silent treatment", I said climbing on top of her tickling her.

"No… stop… can't… breathe! HA, HA, HA!"

"What was that? I can't hear over your laughing!"

"Inuyasha", she growled. Then she pushed me making me fall of the bed.

"AHH", I yelled falling. I popped my head back on the bed. "Oh, I'm gonna get you now!"

She jumped off the bed screaming as I chased her around the room.

It feels so good to hear her voice again.

**\(~_~\) ****To the window!**

After almost being tickled to death by Inuyasha we decided to take a break and eat candy. I was leaning against my headboard with my feet on him while he sat at the opposite end.

"Favorite WWE wrestler", I asked him.

"You watch WWE", he asked shocked.

"I gained interest to it when I was bored one night. So I ended up watching it. Now favorite wrestler."

"Wow", he said scratching his head. "Randy Orton."

I nodded. "Good choice, mostly because he's kinda hot. Mine is John Cena and Kofi Kingston."

"You surprise me endlessly, you know that?"

"I have that and many more effects on people. Pass the turtles."

He handed me the candy box and I stuffed one in. "Favorite football team."

"Lions."

"God I love you!"

I giggled as I chewed. "Mhm."

"Favorite football player."

"Ray Lewis."

"Do you see that?"

"See what", I asked confused.

"My erection growing because of you."

I laughed my ass off until I realized, "OH SHIT YOU REALLY ARE GETTING HARD!"

"Don't let the world hear you", he shushed. "Favorite sport."

"Softball."

"Sissy."

"Hey! Pitching for softball is much more complicated than pitching for baseball! Plus, a softball is much bigger and harder than a baseball!"

"Your passion for your sport drives me crazy."

"Another effect I have on people."

We just sat there eating my favorite candy in the world when something hit me. "Aw pumpernickel!"

"What, what's wrong?"

"We have school tomorrow that's what's wrong. I always hated Sundays", I said yelling into my pillows. Then I her him chuckle and I turned to him. "What's so funny?"

"Pumpernickel?"

"Shut up."

I when turned back to my pillow and shoved my head into it. That's when I thought of something. My dad is only supposed to be one for a month. Sometimes he's gone even longer. If he's afraid of Inuyasha how long will he be gone? Will he even come back?

Mind bottling much?

**(/~_~)/ ****To the wall!**

Hello beautiful people! Sorry I'm soooo late. I am on the softball team and we have practice everyday! Plus my dad has "banned" us from the computer until further notice unless we are doing homework. So right now I'm doing "homework".

Anyway about softball, it is really fun and when I get home from practice, probably around 6 or what not, I'm beyond tired. And games have been coming from left to right! And guess how many games we've won! All? Half? Some? Well I'll tell ya! We've won absolutely none! Ain't the amazing? No. But who cares, we've had fun. But there was this one time I was pitching and I tried to catch a grounder that was on my left and I skidded and screwed up my right hand. The hand I do everything with! My skin was peeling and my wrist was swelling up too. I went off on them saying they weren't going to win and all that other crap but we still lost. I mean I'm not really that mean and all it's just when I see my own blood I start going crazy and cry or I'll try to kill you. Do you know how many times I hit a girl from that team on purpose and how many people called me crazy at my school? But anyway, that took time away; I could do nothing but watch my loving and caring friends do my work. I felt terrible. And the next time we played them every time I went up there to bat they threw the ball at me. Dumbasses didn't know that gave me a free bass and that I knew how to steal the rest of them. But I'm cool now.

And about Rise of the Adopted Phoenix, yeah I'm working on it. It might take time but it'll be up soon. I might even post it before this story ends because I'm just so happy about it. And when I do, just remember that my crazy ass friend Autumn helped me write it and is the reason why some things happened in the story I didn't plan on putting there.

Anyways, tata for now my lovely readers. Autumn said hi.


End file.
